Segundas Oportunidades
by Mely Wolfy
Summary: Es verdad, la vida no es justa. A veces te hace vivir momentos en los que desearías desaparecer, dejar de sufrir y evitar cargar con la sombra de un pasado que te duele. Pero depende de ti, que camino tomar. Depende de ti, que puerta cerrar. Y depende de ti, si deseas o no, tomar esa segunda oportunidad que la vida te ha dado para ser, feliz. Varias parejas. AU-MPREG-LEMMON. YAOI
1. Prólogo

_**Notas del fic:**_  
Tiene varias parejas.  
Habrá un **OC**. (ya se darán cuenta al inicio! xD )  
Y algunos serán **OOC**… (aunque espero no salirme de la naturaleza real de los personajes. ¡Hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esto no suceda! Pero por si acaso, ya les advierto! xD )  
Y además de ser un **AU** con **LEMMON**, **M-PREG**.

Holaaaaaaaaap…!  
Por fin…! Después de muchísimo tiempo, al fin regreso con una nueva historia…!  
Espero me hayan extrañado como yo a Uds. :D (?)  
Si no ps… me corto las venas con galletas de animalitos remojadas en leche…! D:  
Naahh mentira…

El motivo de mi tardanza es porque… ¡rayoos! La maestría me ha traído loca, así que deberé aclarar algunas cosas antes de comenzar…

_Primero que nada_… pronto comenzaré mi taller de tesis… ¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAN! –inserte aquí, música que refleje mi pánico.- por lo que (los que ya han hecho ya una tesis o están haciendo una) sabrán a lo que me refiero en cuanto a el consumo de tiempo. Es por eso, que he decidido que esta historia se actualizara cada semana… en este caso, cada sábado ;) (y el día en que no pueda, se les avisara con tiempo! :D )

_La segunda_… es en cuanto a las parejas de este fic… soy algo tradicional… me gustan las parejas "comunes" por así decirlo… peeeeroooo si habrá una que otra que tal vez no sea muy común, por lo que les invito… por favooor, que si esta una pareja que no te gusta, no por eso dejes de leer esta historia que tanto esfuerzo me he dedicado en construir…  
¿Porque lo digo? Bueno, porque es normal que a algunos no les guste ver a Akashi de seme (como en el caso del AkaFuri) o a Himuro de uke… pero no porque una historia tenga esa pareja, dejaremos de leer el esfuerzo de un autor… yo he leído historias que tienen el AoKaga y que no me gusta nada! (porque simplemente no concibo a Kagami, mi personaje favorito, siendo ukeado por el negromine! Taiga a mi se me hace macho sensual que se respeta! (*_*)9 ) pero veo que a muchas les gusta y tampoco por eso las ataco ni nada… todas las fujoshi's debemos convivir en paz y armonía y no porque una historia tenga esta pareja, dejare de leer la historia… por eso lo aclaro… C:

_La tercera_ y ultima… es que…  
Ps disfruten de esta historia… comenzaremos con algo leve… para que vaya tanteando terreno… así que algunas advertencias no aparecerán hasta después, para que no se imaginen lo que puede pasar en esta historia Muajajajaja :D (lo se, soy mala y tramposa!). Algunos personajes, irán saliendo poco a poco, y la historia también poco a poco ira tomando su curso, así que sean muy pacientes señoritas owo

El lemmon, también vendrá poco a poco, ya que considero que no se debe poner a loco, pues no tiene ningún chiste forzarlo. Así que también deberán ser pacientes.

_Y les advierto_…  
He consumido drogas bastante fuertes cuando imagine esta historia! xDD  
Así que tiene como de todo(?)... En realidad ni yo se como describirla jajajaja  
En fin… no las entretengo más y ¡disfruten de esta primera entrega de Segundas Oportunidades…! :D

¡COMENZAMOS!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_****°-o.O- **Segundas Oportunidades **-O.o-°****_

_Es verdad, la vida no es justa. Nunca ha sido justa. _

_A veces te hace vivir momentos en los que realmente desearías desaparecer, dejar de sufrir y evitar cargar con la sombra de un pasado que te duele.  
Por que todo esto, no ha sido más que lecciones que ha querido enseñarte._

_Pero también es hermosa. Porque depende de ti, que camino tomar.  
__Depende de ti, que puerta cerrar. Depende de ti, si decides quedarte llorando todo el tiempo enfrascado por ese pasado que ya no puedes cambiar._

_Y Depende de ti, __si deseas o no,  
__tomar esa segunda oportunidad  
__que la vida te ha dado  
__para ser, __feliz._

* * *

**°-o.O- Prólogo -O.o-°**

El tecleo de la maquina de escribir sonaba por toda la habitación.

El rostro cansando y las arrugas, reflejan una edad de más de 50 años. Las ojeras en sus ojos, reflejan las incontables horas de sueño que ha dejado ir, desde que empezó a trabajar para ese departamento hace ya, muchos años.

Sonó nuevamente la campanita que indica que debe regresar el rodillo de la maquina y volver a empezar con el tecleo.

Sabe que existen las computadoras, pero a "perro viejo no se le enseñan trucos nuevos", así piensa ella, sumado a su terquedad, pues no se fía de esas cosas "chupa cerebros" que actualmente los jóvenes usa. Nada como sus diestras manos y su fiel papel.

-Según el forense, la hora de muerte fue entre las 2:00 y 2:30 de la mañana. La causa: un balazo en la cabeza. –el moreno mayor de cabello azul eléctrico, sostiene una hoja con el sello de vara de Esculapio. Leyendo detenidamente, intentando que su cerebro procese toda la información.

-Se especula, que fue homicidio. La victima había entrado con su pareja al apartamento. Según testigos, venían discutiendo. –el joven de cabello negro y ojos azules, lee el informe policiaco. -No se encontró el arma, pero dicen que se escucho un disparo, y cuando fueron a preguntar si estaban bien, encontraron el cadáver de la joven en medio de la habitación. El novio ya no estaba.

-Un crimen pasional. –murmuro Aomine, frotándose la cien derecha, sintiéndose un poco estresado; Ya había terminado su turno en la agencia de policía, cuando le llamaron para informarle que en el centro de Tokyo, había ocurrido un asesinato. –O al menos eso dan a entender nuestros testigos.

-Puede ser, aunque muchos dicen que la pareja se veía siempre "feliz", eso no significa que realmente sea cierto. Además si no hizo nada, no tendría que haber huido. –el pelinegro tomo su taza de café que reposaba previamente en su escritorio atiborrado de papeles, cerro los ojos un momento, concentrándose en el sabor. Vaya que el también necesitaba llegar a casa a descansar.

-Si pero, no hay indicios de que se haya lanzado por la ventana o haya salido del apartamento. Según el casero, nadie salió. ¿¡Entonces como cojones se fue de ahí!?

Nuevamente se escucho el campaneo de la maquina de escribir.

-Yo creo… que lo que necesitan Uds. dos es descansar. Con la cabeza caliente y el cansancio, sus cerebros no darán para más. Hasta una anciana como yo sabe la importancia de darle a tu mente un respiro. –menciono pastosa la mujer, apagando su cigarro en el cenicero, para nuevamente retroceder el rodillo de su fiel maquina.

-Doña Chuchis tiene razón. Lo mejor será ir a descansar. –el pelinegro estiro sus brazos casi al punto del dolor, intentando liberar un poco de estrés. –Te doy el aventón, ¿qué dices?

-Que esta bien, me voy contigo…-el moreno se inclino a darle un beso en la mejilla a la anciana, que de inmediato le dio con su bastón en la cabeza, haciendo que Yukio soltara la carcajada.

-¿Que te dicho de andarme coqueteando…?-refunfuño.

-Es que mírate… eres irresistible… -sonrió ladino, intentando aguantarse la risa.

-¡Ya lárgate de aquí antes de que te lo quiera meter por el culo! –se levanto, sacudiendo el bastón en el aire, obligando a Aomine y Yukio correr del lugar, gritando al mismo tiempo un "Hasta mañana".

-Como te gusta molestarla. – Kasamatsu se detuvo a la par de Daiki, frente a la puerta de la jefatura de policías, sacando las llaves del auto del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Es inevitable, le tengo aprecio. Ella fue quien me ayudo a familiarizarme con todo el departamento…

-Eso explica porque ella ya ni se molesta con tus comentarios… -sonrió, viendo como el otro se tallaba parte de la cabeza con su mano. Se notaba que el golpe en serio le había dolido.

-Comenzamos a llevarnos así al año de trabajar en el lugar. Después de que falleciera su esposo… En un momento de sensibilidad por parte de ella, la hice reír, me siguió el juego y ahora nos "amamos locamente".- sonrió, y de momento, su cara mostro abrumación, echando su cabeza hacia atrás soltando un quejido.

-¿Qué pasa? –Yukio lo miro preocupado, encaminándose junto a él hacia el auto.

-Que no llegare a descansar… - volvió a soltar otro quejido.

-¿Por qué? –el más bajo lo miro dubitativo subiéndose al coche.

-Porque hoy llega _él_… Kise va a estar como loco y conociéndolo, no dejara ni que llegue a su departamento a desempacar sus cosas, lo llevara directo a mi casa. –se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, colocándose su cinturón de seguridad.

-Pues que mala suerte, pero también lo comprendo… creo que estaría igual si dejara de ver a mi mejor amigo por 4 largos años… -encendió el coche, emprendiendo camino.

-¡Con Kise no aplica! Él es modelo, viaja algunas veces por su trabajo y lo visita, o simplemente va cuando se le pega en gana. –se quejo, desparramándose en el asiento.- Es solo que ya sabes lo efusivo que es…

-Ni modo… -sonrió burlón- te enamoraste del más escandaloso del grupo…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Dejo caer las llaves en la mesa en un ruido sordo.

Comenzó a desatarse la corbata, lanzándola al mueble junto con su bata.

Que silenciosa se escucha su nueva casa desde hace 2 meses.

Aunque tampoco es que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho. Cuando vivía con _él_, el silencio también reinaba. Pero a diferencia de ahora, no hay sirvientes, ni mayordomo que lo reciba, ni alguien que lo espere en su habitación compartida. Lo único que reina en ese departamento alquilado, es el silencio.

Pasa su mano por la nuca, intentando masajearla, caminando hacia la cocina.

Su estomago ruje, necesita recuperar energías después del doble tu turno y su cuerpo ya le demandan cama, después del excesivo trabajo.

Coloca una sopa instantánea en el microondas, que ha encontrado en la gaveta más de la cocina. Abre su refrigerador dispuesto a tomar un gran vaso con leche, decepcionándose al instante, al no ver más que un triste yogurt, que para sus males, ya ha caducado.

Refunfuña, tirándolo a la basura.

Había olvidado que no hizo las compras antes de viajar dos semanas a Estados Unidos. Y que al llegar, su compañero le llamara para pedirle el favor de cubrir su turno de ese día. Por lo que no hizo las compras y ahora se ve obligado a tener que cenar una simple sopa instantánea.

Vaya manera de regresar de un viaje.

Toma un vaso, llenándolo con agua. Bebe, cuando escucha el repique del microondas indicándole que su comida ya esta lista.

Jala su silla, se sienta, abre el empaque, separa los palillos, hace su respectiva oración, le sopla un poco a los fideos, y come. Como si fuera una exquisita comida refinada.

Observa su casa, y suspira.

Ha vuelto a su soledad.

Y tampoco esta mal, sencillamente, las cosas ya no podían forzarse más de la cuenta.

Hacia mucho, realmente mucho, que los dos habían dejado de quererse, pero ninguno había tenido el valor de ya dar por finalizada la relación.

Tal vez por costumbre, por la convivencia, por el hecho de que se llevaban bien, es que seguían unidos… No, en realidad era por _aquello_, que realmente seguían unidos.

Al menos, hasta que todo sucedió…

Se quito los lentes, frotándose los ojos con los dedos vendados pulgar e índice, respirando profundamente para ahogar esa sensación de tristeza.

Ya ha pasado el tiempo y a veces siente que el reloj no avanza.

Su calendario se detuvo.

De una manera cruel.

Muy cruel…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Dejo caer la mochila sonoramente en cuanto llego a la puerta del apartamento, su hogar.

Saco las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón derecho, deslizándola por la cerradura, girándola con cuidado, hasta que escucho el sonido del seguro ser retirado.

Abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo, tomando su mochila del suelo dirigiéndose a dentro, que de inmediato la dejo caer sobre la silla, descalzándose solo con el movimiento de sus pies, sin sentarse.

Se puso las pantuflas, caminando en dirección hacia el baño. Sacando de los cajones una muda de ropa limpia. Se daría un baño.

La noche estuvo algo atareada, debido a que les llego la alerta de que un inmueble de apartamentos se estaba incendiando en el centro de la ciudad. Por lo que rápidamente, unos díez hombres se deslizaron por el tubo de la estación, tomando sus uniformes, colocándoselos a la brevedad posible, montando aquel camión de bomberos que ya comenzaba a sonar la sirena.

Llegaron de manera fugaz, lanzándose de inmediato contra el concreto para correr a colocar las mangueras en los hidrantes.

El fuego se estaba expandiendo y no había tiempo que perder.

La señora atrapada en una habitación en el 5to. piso, gritaba desesperada desde la ventana, implorando, que salvaran a sus hijos sin importar que ella muriera.

Hijos, que ya tenia sentados en el filo de la ventana con pañuelos húmedos en sus bocas. El humo que salía detrás de ella ya era de color carbón, por lo que necesitaban apurarse o si no, ellos morirían.

Y eso es algo que el ex – As de Seirin, jamás permitiría.

Kagami tomo la escalera y con la ayuda de otro compañero, elevaron la gran escalinata de metal hasta donde se encontraba la familia.

Subió rápidamente, y hablándole de manera pastosa a los niños para generarles confianza, les alzo los brazos en una clara invitación a salir de ahí.

-Vengan conmigo rápido, para que también podamos llevarnos a su mamá. Tenemos que bajarlos a Uds. primero. –respondió, adivinándole el pensamiento a los pequeños que se rehusaban a ir con él por no dejar sola a su madre.

Los tomo entre sus brazos, en cuanto ellos le extendieron los suyos, bajando rápidamente; entregando a los infantes a su compañero que ya lo esperaba a mitad de camino, oyéndose de fondo, los chorros de agua que intentaban apaciguar las llamas, el murmullo de las personas preocupadas que ya habían salido del edificio, y el crujir de la construcción que poco a poco se consumía por el fuego.

Volvió a subir rápidamente, solo para caer en cuenta de que la señora ya no estaba.

Frunció el ceño, _¿a dónde diablos se había ido? _No quería pensar que era otra de esas personas poco racionales que en medio de un incendio querían salvar sus fotos familiares, escrituras de la casa, cuentas de banco, algún objeto inútil preciado, porque nada de eso valía más, que la propia vida.

Pero antes de meterse por completo al edificio y de que su mente ya comenzara a maldecirla, se dio cuenta del bulto tirado a un lado de la ventana. Ella se había desmayado como consecuencia de la inhalación de humo.

Taiga la tomo rápidamente entre sus brazos. Mientras su jefe gritaba que saliera rápido de ahí.

La puso sobre su hombro, como si fuera un costal y se sostuvo de la escalera fuertemente, ya no tenia tiempo para bajar; El camión de bomberos comenzó a retroceder, alejándose rápidamente, y fue justo en ese momento que pudo presenciar como el edificio se derrumbaba en su sonoro estruendo ante sus ojos.

Polvo, tierra y pedazos de ladrillos, volaban por el aire, haciéndolo toser.

Un segundo más y esos niños se habrían quedado sin mamá…

Otra noche más, interesante en su trabajo.

Y era por eso, que necesitaba un baño.

Termino de removerse el polvo, material y olor a humo de su cuerpo.

Salió de la ducha. Se coloco la pijama. Se miró por ultima vez en el espejo después de haber terminado de lavarse los dientes.

Caminó hasta su habitación, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, quedándose parado ahí. Viéndolo dormir.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban por la ventana, acariciándole la piel, dando la sensación de que esta brillara.

Parecía un ángel.

Y sonrió ante ese pensamiento, caminando de nuevo hasta llegar al lado de su cama. Cerro la cortina, otorgándole oscuridad a la habitación.

Se subió al colchón, acomodándose al lado del pequeño cuerpo que ni se inmutaba con su presencia.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio su beso de las buenas noches en la cabeza.

Quedándose por fin, sumergido en un profundo sueño, con la única persona que le da tranquilidad.

Kuroko.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Suspiró.

Adentrándose a la tina cuando el agua ya estaba en su punto. Ni demasiado caliente, ni demasiado fría.

Recostó su cabeza en el filo de la bañera, relajando todo su cuerpo. Mirando al techo fijamente, pero a ninguna parte en concreto.

Otra vez, se bañaría solo.

Y eso le dolía. Mucho.

Hace meses que no pasa tiempo a solas con su pareja. Hace meses que no pasan un fin de semana juntos, viendo una película, salir a cenar, o simplemente encerrándose todo un día para tener sexo.

Y se supone, que viven juntos.

¿Qué clase de pareja "moderna" eran?

Cierra los ojos e intenta nuevamente relajarse. Odiaba sentir la presión en su pecho, y quería evitar a toda costa, que esas lagrimas saladas danzaran por sus mejillas.

Pero no pudo.

Y es que no entendía, de verdad que no. ¿Qué podría mantenerlo tan ocupado todo el tiempo en el trabajo? El también trabaja, y adora lo que hace. Pero no es lo único en su vida y lo sabe. Por eso se da sus tiempos para él mismo y para poder estar con él… aunque de nada sirve si ni siquiera se da el chance de poder disfrutar aunque sea un baño con pareja, con quien se supone es la persona que ama.

Toma aire, hundiéndose por completo en el agua, al sentir esas intrusas deslizarse por sus mejillas sin su consentimiento. Odia sentirse débil y es por eso que llora cuando nadie lo ve.

Sale nuevamente cuando le falta el oxigeno, echando sus cabellos negros hacia atrás con sus manos. Dejando todo su rostro expuesto.

Solo se queda ahí, una hora más, casi al punto de que se le arruguen los dedos de las manos y pies.

Sale de la bañera, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Cuando ha terminado de colocarse solo el pantaloncillo de la pijama, mira atento la hora, nuevamente son las ocho y media de la noche, pronto llegará y será lo mismo de siempre…

Aun así desea intentarlo una vez más, esperando que esta vez su plan funcione.

Desea amarlo y que lo ame…

El ruido del pestillo de la puerta lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-_¡Por fin ha llegado! _–piensa, caminando tranquilo hasta la sala, donde lo ve parado, quitándose los zapatos, colocando su mochila en la silla donde se descalzan.

-Estoy en casa… -anuncia, cansado y eso es algo que no pasa desapercibido por el peli-negro. Pero aun así no piensa desanimarse, puede que hoy, su plan si funcione.

-Bienvenido… -dice con su mejor sonrisa, parándose frente a él recibiéndolo con un tierno beso en los labios.

-El trabajo ha estado pesado. -besa su lunar, ese que tanto le gusta desde que lo conoció. Sonríe al ver su rostro, poniendo sus mechones detrás de su oreja para poder mirarlo bien a los ojos. -Perdón por llegar tarde…

-No te preocupes, Yukio…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

El avión por fin había aterrizado.

Por fin, después de 3 años lejos de su amado Japón, había regresado.

Entusiasmado, bajo las escaleras del avión a paso apresurado. Dando saltos de alegría en cuanto piso el suelo nipón.

Respiro hondamente y emprendió camino al interior del aeropuerto, feliz.

Jodidamente feliz.

Lo había extrañado todo: la comida, los lugares, la flora, la fauna, la cultura, las personas… todo, absolutamente todo.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que la aeromoza tenia diez minutos intentando captar su atención, contagiándose también de su sonrisa.

-Takao-san. –volvió a insistir, tocándole el hombro con las puntas de sus dedos. –Takao-san…

El azabache dio un respingón en cuanto sintió el roce, por fin lo había bajado de las nubes ya que se había quedado a solos unos pasos de la puerta de la que acaba de entrar. -¿Qué sucede? -

-Su equipaje ya esta listo. –amplio su sonrisa la joven, indicándole el camino con la mano para que la acompañase.

-Muchas gracias. -suspiro desganado. Desde que había comenzado a ser "notado" por la personas (y el mundo), era común que tuvieran ese tipo de "detalles" con él. - pero ya les advertí que no deben tener demasiadas preferencias conmigo…

-Lo siento Takao-san. –se inclino la chica a modo de disculpa. -es solo que es parte de nuestra política y…

-Si, si, si, ya se. El mismo cuento de siempre... – sonrió, emprendiendo camino hacia donde están sus maletas, indicándole a la joven con un movimiento de su mano, que no debía acompañarlo. -De todas formas, muchas gracias. -se despidió cordial.

La aeromoza no pudo evitar sonrojarse con aquel joven de 24 años.

-Es guapo… -murmuro otra joven acercándose, con el notable color carmín en sus mejillas.

-Y además muy amable… -prosiguió la primera, mirando como el moreno, llegaba a la sala de equipaje, tomando la suya y ayudando a una ancianita con su maleta. –Veo que es cierto lo que dicen acerca de él…

Ambas, lo seguían con la mirada, observando cada movimiento con sumo interés, casi al punto de evitar parpadear para no perderse cada detalle de aquel joven.

Hasta que un grito agudo y bastante intenso, las hizo saltar del susto. Provocando que se voltearan indignadas, dispuestas a gritarle también, al causante de su casi paro cardíaco. Deteniéndose en el acto, cuando se dieron cuenta de quien se trataba.

-¡TAKAOCCHI…! –volvió a gritar aquel el rubio, corriendo lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas.

-E-Ese no es… - tartamudeo la aeromoza, no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿KISE RYOTA? –gritaron ambas al mismo tiempo, haciendo que las demás personas dentro del aeropuerto voltearan a verlas, y luego al causante de semejante griterío agudo e infantil, que ya se empezaba a escuchar por todo el edificio.

Efectivamente, el famosos modelo internacional Kise Ryota hacia acto de presencia en aquel aeropuerto, corriendo de manera entusiasta, agitando su mano en el aire, saludando a su objetivo.

-¡KI-CHAN! –grito de vuelta Kazunari, corriendo con los brazos abiertos hacia el modelo, como si de una película románticona y cursi se tratase.

Fundiéndose así en un fuerte abrazo en medio de la edificación, haciendo que las chicas del lugar comenzaran a chillar y sangrar por la nariz, por ver semejante escena. Dos chicos extremadamente guapos, abrazándose como si estuviesen enamorados.

Eso sin duda, "mataría" a cualquiera.

Cuando se vieron separados, ya estaban rodeados por un montón de chicas, siendo casi palpable la nube rosa hormonal que surgía de ellas.

"Takao-san por favor, debe su autógrafo."

"Kise-san, tómese una foto conmigo."

"Me podría firmar mi blusa por favor., Ki-san"

"Joven Takao, dibújeme algo en mi brazo"

Las chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de los dos jóvenes, que ya tenían juntas sus espaldas, (pues el espacio se estaba reduciendo.), pidiendo ayuda a los policías del lugar, que ellos, inútilmente, no podían hacer nada con el mar de hormonas.

-¿Y ahora que haremos Ki-chan? –murmuro Takao, mirándolo con fingida angustia, pues la situación en realidad, se le hacia de lo más divertida.

-Ahora veras… -musito cerca del odio del moreno. Para luego hacer un sonido con su garganta que hizo callar de inmediato a todas las chicas del lugar. Y con su voz más seductora, pronunció. –Hermosas damas… - "¡Kyaaa!" nuevamente los gritos se hicieron presentes. –Debo mencionar que el día de hoy, cada una de Uds. se ve esplendida. –más gritos.- pero debo pedirles, que por favor, abran camino, para que el joven Takao y yo nos retiremos del lugar, ya que tenemos cosas importantes que hacer. –de inmediato, las jóvenes hicieron espacio, haciendo un pasillo de chicas con corazones visibles en sus ojos.

Rubio y moreno (con sus maletas en mano), desfilaron por el improvisado pasillo hasta la salida, pero antes de tomar el taxi que ya los estaba esperando frente a esta, volteo a verlas con una provocante sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias preciosas, y les prometo que la próxima vez, firmare cada de uno sus autógrafos, la cantidad que quieran y donde Uds. quieran… -lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono al que claramente se le noto el doble sentido, agregándole a eso, un beso que lanzo al aire para todas a ellas.

Provocando que de inmediato, corrieran hacia el vehículo, pues sabían que con semejante acción del modelo, las chicas eran capaz de saltar sobre él…a violarlo.

Una vez dentro del auto, Takao y Kise no podían parar de reír. Hacia tanto tiempo que como amigos, no cometían alguna imprudencia como esa.

Sobre todo Takao Kazunari. El prodigio de la pintura, de los colores, de la fotografía y la escultura, como muchos artistas reconocidos y revistas, últimamente lo llaman. El muchacho que ascendió rápido en su carrera con las artes visuales, volviéndolo un famoso pintor prematuro, para su corta edad, pero con excelente y exquisito gusto, para la visión de la verdadera belleza.

Sin duda alguna, todo un artista en su máxima potencia.

El azabache se relajo, desparramándose de lleno en el asiento trasero del auto, mirando al cielo, con una amplia sonrisa.

Por fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado…!  
Nos veremos el próximo sábado, con el primer capitulo…!  
Abrazos y mordidas!  
Mely Wolf ~

pd: se que prometi free! pero ando bien trabada con el ReiGisa... :C en cuanto lo tenga les aviso, perdonen por eso u_u


	2. Primeros encuentros

Holaaaap! :D  
Como están? Espero que muy bien.  
Yo he estado enferma toda esta semana :C y aun lo sigo estando.  
Por lo que el capitulo fue más pequeño de lo que tenia pensando. Pero no quería dejar pasar este fin, porque recién estamos comenzando. Así que, igual se los traje.  
Así que de antemano una disculpa por no publicarlo ayer sábado! D:  
Y nuevamente otra disculpa, si hay errores de ortografía y de redacción, (que es por lo mismo de que aun me siento un poco mal y trate de revisarlo lo mejor posible…)  
El próximo capitulo, intentare que sea más largo. ¡Lo prometo!  
Y antes de que las deje leyendo: ¡Les deseo FELIZ NAVIDAD! :D 3 (No vayan a tomar… al menos no mucho, y si lo hacen… me invitan(?) xD )  
Y pásensela bonito en compañía de todos sus seres queridos.  
Un abrazoteee! ^w^

Recién contestare sus reviews. Por lo que Muchas Gracias por el apoyo brindando durante el prógolo! :3  
Ya no me extiendo más…

Nos leemos al final…! :D

_Fujimy:_ Preciosa! que alegría volver a leerte! y no te preocupes, tu sigue leyendo, no sabes que parejas te pueden dar sorpresas(?)  
y creeme que yo también adoro a Takao y a Kise juntos...uff! son mi máximo cuando estan juntos esas comadres jajajaja  
y nop, no leiste mal... si es Himuro y Kasamatsu xD que cosas que tiene la vida(?)  
espero también te guste este capitulo, te mando un super saludo y un beso!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Que horrible es sentirse de esa manera.

De mal humor, con estrés.

Con sus clientes que no dejan de quejarse y aventarse la madre delante de él, y él otro abogado a enfrentar.

La suya es la madre, quien lo contrato. Mientras que él de Otsubo es el padre.

Una situación muy rara y extraña. Ya que ahora compiten, y no es precisamente por obtener el balón de básquetbol en la cancha, o por la Interhigh o la Winter cup. Ahora todo se trata de la pensión alimenticia, la custodia, la casa, el auto, e incluso, la pobre mascota.

A estas alturas, y con el dolor de cabeza que tiene, ni siquiera puede recordar el motivo real por el cual egreso como abogado.

Y para colmo, esta sexualmente frustrado.

Esa noche mágica, que ha estado rogando a los cielos, a las deidades, a los amuletos y casi, _solo casi_, a Oha asa, (en un intento desesperado por confiar en ella como lo hace Midorima), se han ido al carajo.

No hubo ni magia, ni fuego artificiales, ni acción… vaya, ¡ni siquiera un intento de caricia!

Y eso es lo que precisamente más le irrita.

Quiere a Yukio, de eso no hay duda. Desde aquella vez que se conocieron gracias a un partido amistoso que decidieron tener los "milagros" y que cada uno, llevo a su respectiva luz o sombra.

En el instante que se miraron, hubo ese click químico, astral, mental, como lo deseen llamar y durante el partido, no apartaron la vista el uno del otro, como si desearan observar cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada gesto. Cosa que no paso desapercibida por Kise, Takao y Akashi, quienes eran, los que mejor observaban la situación.

Durante el descanso, Yukio fue el que se acerco a Himuro; dando así el primer paso de lo que seria, una buena amistad. Con ello, vinieron los mensajes de texto: ¿_Que tal tu día? ¿cómo estas hoy? No le des demasiados dulces al gigantón_. y las respuestas: _Muy bien, ha estado excelente. Estoy cansado, nuestra entrenadora es muy exigente, pero me ayuda a ser mejor. Demasiado tarde, acabo de darle un kilo de gomitas. xD_

Luego, llegaron las citas: al cine, al café, a los parques, a jugar. Las platicas con él siempre eran interesantes, tenían gustos en común y ciertos pensamientos sobre la vida, similares.

Para ojos de Yukio, Himuro era una persona bastante inteligente, de carácter amable pero con espíritu fuerte. Y a ojos de Himuro, Yukio era voluble, de temperamento fuerte pero con un corazón bastante noble.

Esos pensamientos, esas citas, esas platicas, fueron las que con el tiempo, les regalaría la oportunidad de darse su primer beso.

Un beso en donde las chispas volaron, las mariposas en el estomago se hicieron presentes, el piso se les movía, sus corazones se aceleraban y el cerebro, en estado de estupidez total.

Tatsuya Himuro se había enamorado loca y perdidamente, de Kasamatsu Yukio.

Con el pasar de los meses, anunciaron su relación ante los amigos.

Y al año, mientras volvían de ver la ultima función en el cine, el pelinegro mayor invito al oji azul a quedarse en su casa… lo que culmino, con su primera vez, como pareja.

Duraron siendo novios cuatro años. En el tercero, decidieron dar el gran paso de irse a vivir juntos y a los tres con seis meses, Kasamatsu le entrego ese anillo de compromiso en una cena a la luz de la luna, en la playa; Kise le había ayudado, se notaba por la elegancia y la idea en cuestión. Su chico, es demasiado cuadrado para pensar en algo tan color de "rosa".

Pero ahora… que ya tenían seis años juntos, no sabe donde diablos quedaron las chipas, ni las mariposas, ni los detalles, ni siquiera aquel choque eléctrico que sentía su cuerpo cada vez que lo besaba. Todo es confuso y frustrante.

Desde que consiguió el trabajo en el apartamento de policía. Todo se ha limitado a una aburrida rutina.

Despertar, preparar el desayuno, un beso de buenos días, un _nos veremos más tarde_, las comidas a solas, los avisos de que no llegaría esa noche, las buenas noches, el _estoy cansado_, la cena, el baño y a dormir.

Vaya que eran todos unos "pasionales"…

Y el sexo, cada vez más nulo, inexistente.

Suspiró, dejando sacar en ese cumulo de aire, toda su nostalgia.

Volvió a centrar su atención en el ¡_Eres un perro!_ y ¡_Tu eres una vieja arpía!_ para ayudar a Otsubo a calmar la situación. Ya que a esas alturas, la señora estaba apunto de lanzarle una zapatilla.

Después de 1 hora y media, de lograr calmar a los presentes y de intentar llegar a un acuerdo por enésima vez, Himuro y Otsubo se levantaron de sus asientos, estrechándose las manos, prometiendo cada uno, que ganaría el caso de su cliente en la corte.

Todos los presentes se retiraron y en impulso irracional, decidió salir temprano del buffet de abogados.

Daría un paseo, se tomaría un café en aquella cafetería a la que siempre ha querido entrar y simplemente se relajaría.

Sin saber que, aquel día, la vida tenia pensando darle una sorpresa.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Se despierta. Estirándose a todo lo largo que le permite su cuerpo.

Se talla los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, percatándose del peso extra en sus caderas.

Gira su cara, topándose con la suya. Aun sigue profundamente dormido, tanto, que ni se percata del movimiento que hace el peliceleste, para poder escaparse de su agarre.

Lo contempla un rato más, sentado en la orilla de la cama. Sonríe.

Su chico a llegado por fin, sano y salvo a casa.

Se pone las pantuflas, agachándose a un sentado, a recoger el libro que cayó al suelo durante la noche, cuando el sueño lo había vencido por haberse quedado esperando a Kagami.

Se levanta de la cama, dirigiéndose al baño, donde lava sus dientes y acomoda sus cabellos.

Se deja el pijama, ya que es fin de semana. Perfecto para los dos. Taiga tiene el día libre y esos días, él tampoco labora.

Se dirige a la sala, donde prende la televisión a un volumen apropiado solo para que lo escuche él. En la cocina, saca la harina, los huevos, la leche, la mantequilla. Lo vacía todo en un recipiente, y bate, dejando que el sartén se caliente sobre la estufa.

Kagami despierta, a causa de ese delicioso olor. Babea. Un aroma dulce, sutil.

Intenta aferrar algo a su cuerpo, algo que ya no esta ahí. Levanta la cabeza, percatándose en ese momento que el olor proviene de su cocina, sonríe.

Mira la hora sentado en su cama, tallándose la nuca. Son las 10 am, no hay mejor hora para el desayuno y un par de besos de buenos días.

Repitiendo la misma acción que el menor, se dirige al baño, donde se acicala.

Camina por el corredor, viendo a lo lejos, sobre la mesa, la torre de hotcakes que ya ha hecho Kuroko, de los cuales cuarenta y siete son suyos y los tres restantes los de la sombra.

Ya puede saborearlos, junto con sus labios.

Se dirige a la cocina, cuando la escucha; su ceño se frunce, soltando un chasquido. Menuda mala suerte la de esa mañana.

"_En otras noticias, un acto heroico se presencio en la madrugada de este sábado, al punto de las 2:45 de la madrugada, cuando un complejo de apartamentos, en el centro de la ciudad de Tokyo se vio envuelto en llamas. Las personas que vivían en dicho edificio, lograron salir a tiempo, a excepción de una familia, en donde la madre suplicaba por la vida de sus hijos. Pero que, gracias a la valiente acción del cuerpo de bomberos, y en específico, al bombero Kagami Taiga, quien se adentro audazmente al edificio rescatando a la madre, antes de que este, fuera consumido por las llamas… Les traeremos los detalles después del cort…_"

El televisor se apago. Kagami con el brazo estirado y con el control remoto en mano, se encuentra a unos metros detrás de Kuroko, quien solo se queda ahí, parado. Observando desde la cocina la pantalla negra, en un profundo y denso silencio.

-Kagami.

-Dime...

-¿Tu jefe te dijo que podías entrar al edificio? – susurra, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que el pelirojo lo escuche.

-¿Por qué quieres saber? –menciona serio.

-Respóndeme por favor.

Taiga agarra aire, sabiendo que el momento en que diga la respuesta, se desatara la misma discusión de siempre.

-No. De hecho me dijo que me saliera de ahí, ya que estaba apunto de derrumbarse…

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente.

Taiga camino unos pasos, intentando tomarle por el hombro, pero la sombra no se dejo. Se volteo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, caminando unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que si tu jefe te da una orden le hagas caso!? –alzo la voz.

-Kuroko ya se pero…

-¿Por qué nunca le haces caso? ¿acaso quieres dejarme viudo?

-¡Claro que no Kuroko! – tenso los puños, la ultima pregunta, lo puso de malas. -¡Pero comprende, esos niños podían haberse quedado sin madre!

-¡Y yo podía haberme quedado sin esposo! –también tenso los puños. -Ya se que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. Créeme que lo se, fue correcto lo que hiciste. ¿Pero porque siempre debes ser tu? ¿Por qué no puede ser otro? –relajo la tensión en sus manos, agachando la cabeza. Sabia que esa ultima pregunta había sido en exceso egoísta.

Decir que sea otro quien arriesgue su vida, es cruel y egoísta. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo es su chico, quien lo hace, y nadie piensa en ello. Nadie piensa en lo que siente cada vez que se va, temiendo que haya un incendio de grandes magnitudes que no puedan controlar.

Desde que Kagami le dijo que quería ser bombero y desde que ingreso a la académica, su vida se ha vuelto un cumulo de emociones tensas y preocupaciones. Sin días o noches tranquilas. Al menos, hasta que vuelve a casa.

–_Si tanto te gusta la adrenalina, ¡cómprate una estúpida moto y ya!_ –piensa, mirando todavía el suelo. Hasta que Nigou se acerca, tallándose en sus piernas.

Siente que su dueño esta triste, por lo que le ofrece un caricia a su canina manera.

Kagami se acerca, alzándole el mentón con su dedo índice.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Esos ojos celestes reflejan tristeza y angustia.

Odia verlo así. Sobre todo, cuando es él, el causante de todas esas preocupaciones.

Lo abraza, sintiendo como poco a poco la sombra cede, abrazándolo también.

-Perdóname…-murmura, con sus labios sobre su cabeza, dándole un beso.

Kuroko asiente. Sujetándose fuerte a las ropas de su pelirojo. –Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.- lo felicita, con sinceridad en sus palabras, porque en realidad ha hecho un acto muy noble.

-Prometo cuidarme más, en serio. –toma su rostro entre sus manos, llenándolo de besos. No puede decirle nada más. Es lógico que se preocupe, él estaría exactamente igual, si la persona que más ama arriesga su vida. –Desayunemos, y luego vayamos al parque de diversiones. ¿Te parece?

Tetsuya sonríe, tomándolo de la mano. –Pero nos subiremos a la montaña rusa.

Kagami asiente, con pesar, sin saber que es una manera para hacerlo pagar, por todas las inquietudes que siempre le causa al chico sombra.

* * *

\- xx X xx –

La noche comenzaba a pintar el cielo de color azul marino, salpicándolo de estrellas.

Un moreno alto y de cabello azul, baja del auto de su acompañante. Despidiéndose de él con una mano, viendo arrancar el coche y alejarse a la distancia.

Saca las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Entra a su casa, prendió las luces, percatándose de inmediato que su chico aun no había llegado, percibiendo así, esa sensación que tanto le gusta.

Silencio.

Paz.

Tranquilidad.

Esas suelen ser ahora sus palabras favoritas desde que empezó a trabajar en la estación de policía hace casi ya 3 años.

Se descalzo, caminando con los calcetines puestos dentro de su casa. Arrojo la mochila al sofá individual y se arrojo al otro mueble más grande desparramándose por completo.

Prendió la tele que esta frente a él con el control, cambiando los canales hasta que encontró una programación que le llamo su atención. Un programa de comedia. Nada mejor que reír un poco después de un día tan agotador.

Estiró los pies, empujando la mesita de centro con las puntas para poder acomodarse mejor.

Estaba tan relajado, riendo a sonoras carcajadas, que fue imposible no saltar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe pegándose con la pared, haciendo un estruendoso ruido.

-¡Aominecchi, ya llegamos! –grito el rubio, jalando detrás de si, una maleta.

-¡Mierda, Kise…! -el rubio lo miro extrañado al encontrar al moreno ágatas en el piso, sujetándose la camisa. –¡Casi me matas de un puto susto! ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!?

-Lo siento Aominecchi… -se apeno, sonriendo. –¡Pero mira a quien he traído!

El azabache venían jalando consigo otra maleta, que al entrar por la puerta, la soltó de inmediato dejándola caer al suelo, corriendo hacia Daiki, dándole un efusivo abrazo. -¡AO-CHAN! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-¡Ey, pequeño! – lo recibió brindándole un fuerte abrazo. No podía evitarlo, se alegro de tan solo verlo. Si bien sabe, es el mejor amigo de su novio, la realidad es que también le tenia bastante aprecio a ese azabache. Dejarlo de ver por 3 largos años, también había sido duro para él, aunque su vida era más tranquila al no tener ese par de terremotos juntos. Debía admitirlo, Kazunari se daba a querer. -¿Cómo has estado? No dejo de verte en la tele y Kise me habla tanto de ti cada vez que regresa de sus viajes, que un día de estos me voy a poner celoso. –sonrió ladino.

-¡No seas exagerado Aominecchi! –se ruborizo el modelo, dejando las maletas de su invitado pegadas a la pared, cerca de la puerta de su casa.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? –pregunto Daiki, dirigiéndose la cocina.

-Claro que si, por algo vino ¡daaah! – menciono con sarcasmo el rubio.

-¿Vine o me obligaste Ki-chan? –

-Venir por tu cuenta, o venir obligado es lo mismo. De todas maneras se que me vendrías a ver, no puedes vivir sin mi. –le guiño un ojo.

-Eso quisieras~ –canto burlón.

De tan solo verlos a Daiki ya le comenzaba a doler la cabeza, tanto, que se froto la cien. Fue en ese instante en que pudo recordar otro pequeño "detalle" de esa amistad que tiene su rubio con el azabache. Y conociendo como es Ryota, seguramente ya se ha de haber comunicado con _él_.

Eso significaba, que dentro de 5 minutos también haría acto de presencia.

-"OH MY GOOD…! "

O menos.

Se escucho la puerta, abriéndose de golpe, dejando pasar a un joven alto, de 1.88 mts. piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos grisáceos. Daiki juraría que esa sonrisa tan brillante con la que entro, casi lo deja ciego. Se tapo el rostro fastidiado. –esto no puede ser… -murmuro con claro hostigamiento.

-¡REO CHAN…! –grito Kazunari, corriendo hacia el ahora famoso diseñador de modas Reo Mibuchi.

-¡KAO-CHAN…! –lo abrazo efusivamente, dándole vueltas en el aire por toda la sala. Ryota no paraba de reír.

-Me estas mareando Reo-chan…

-¡Son unos exagerados!, No entiendo cual es la emoción; sin ofender Takao.

-Eso es porque teníamos 3 años sin poder verlo, Dai-chan.

-¡Claro que no! Uds dos viajan seguido a Francia por el trabajo que comparten y ahí es donde vivía Takao.

-Pero tu no lo entiendes Aominecchi, no es lo mismo viajar debes en cuando, que ya tener a tu amigo viviendo en la misma ciudad y poder acosarlo cuando quieras.

-Eres tan sensible como piedra Dai-chan. Yo no entiendo como mi Kise-chan pudo escoger a un cavernícola como tu. –abrazo de manera dramática a Ryota.

Takao solo lo miraba comprensivo, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de sus labios. Pues ya se estaba imaginando por todo lo que tenia que pasar con ellos dos solos, y ahora que él también había vuelto a la jugada, debería de rezar por su seguridad, y mucho.

"El trio de locas" como les apodaba Daiki, por fin se había reunido.

-Llamare a Kagami… -dijo el moreno desde la cocina, tomando el teléfono que se encuentra a un lado de la puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿porque? - lo miro dubitativo Kise.

-Porque necesito algo de testosterona por este lugar.

-¡Oye que grosero! –respondieron con fingida ofensa el diseñador y el modelo.

-Tienes razón. Necesitamos. Y con eso me refiero a Takao y a mi.

-¡DAI-CHAN/AOMINECCHI! –volvieron a replicar los dos, mientras que él azabache no deja de reír.

Al cabo de un rato, los tres se sentaron juntos en la sala, platicando acerca de cómo había sido la vida de Kazunari en París en el ultimo año. Año en el que ninguno de los dos, Reo y Kise, pudieron viajar, debido a que la pasarela de modas, había cambiado su programación a la ciudad de Milán, Italia. Y aunque si bien, estaban relativamente cerca en avión. Debido a sus programaciones y a las exposiciones de Takao en el museo de París, no pudieron verse.

-Mi hombre no podría estar más bueno… - miraba de manera deseosa al peli-azul, en dirección a la cocina, donde se encuentra preparando unos bocadillos, y cuyo delantal atado en la espalda baja con un moño, le remarcaba el tan bien formado trasero.

-No hables de pan, a los que tenemos hambre, Ryo-chan. –se quejo infantil Mibuchi, haciendo un puchero.

-No quedaría mejor, ¿tanta carne y yo chimuelo? –refuto Takao.

-¡DEJA DE ANDARME MIRANDO! –le grito desde la cocina, haciendo que los muchachos se destornillaran de la risa. Picando con más fuerza los trocitos de queso, completamente rojo. – Esos pervertidos… -murmuro, continuando con lo suyo.

-y dinos Kao-chan, ¿Qué te hizo volver a Japón?

-Bueno, el motivo principal es que mi contrato con el Museo de Carnavalet ya ha finalizado. Aunque me ofrecieron renovarlo. –tomo un sorbo de su café.

-¿Y porque no aceptaste? –pregunto el rubio sorprendido.

-Porque… después de tres años, deseaba volver. Mis raíces están en Japón, así como mi familia y amigos, y aunque tenia buenas amistades allá, nunca han sido algo que vaya más allá de lo superficial. –dejo nuevamente su taza, sobre el plato.

-¿Pero y Ethan? –menciono Mibuchi.

-Nunca tuvimos nada serio. Uds. ya lo saben. Cuando le dije que me iría, no paso de un "_Es una lastima, me agradaba tu compañía. Bueno, que tengas suerte, adiós_." – imito con voz seria y elegante, la voz de quien fue en su momento, su amante.

-Entonces… -continuo Kise, dándole espacio para que Takao respondiera esa pregunta sin mencionarla.

-Iré a ver en el Museo Nacional de Tokyo, si tiene trabajo de curador o museógrafo, en dado caso de que no sea así, volveré a hacer una exposición de arte.

-Te darán el trabajo. Nadie se podría resistir en tener al Prodigio de la Pintura trabajando para su museo. –atino a decir Reo.

-Eso espero…- suspiró Takao, recorriendo con la mirada discretamente, todo el hogar de su amigo el moreno. La ultima vez que estuvo ahí, las cosas eran muy diferentes, los muebles, la televisión, la pintura; pero su mirada se clavo en aquella mesita del rincón, en cuya superficie reposa un florero con rosas rojas, y junto a ella un cuadro de madera con una fotografía conocida por todos. -¿Aun tiene su foto…?-pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Si…

-¡Pero como es posi… -Reo le tapo su boca con ambas mano.

-Luego hablas de eso Takaocchi, por favor… -puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, indicándole guardar silencio.

-Si Kao-chan, ahorita simplemente no se puede… -Los tres voltearon a ver al susodicho, quien terminaba de preparar la cena.

-Ki-chan… -musito.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, en serio. Se que le ha tomado tiempo y no lo culpo…- sonrió. Aunque no fue de manera sincera, y eso lo sabían leer muy bien Takao y Reo.

-Pero ya han pasado tres años…

-¿Tres años de que? – pregunto Daiki con el gesto interrogativo, mirándolos de manera seria. Haciendo que a les recorriera un escalofrío por el cuerpo al oír su voz.

-A que ya tiene tres años que fui, y la ciudad no ha cambiado mucho. –menciono con nerviosismo el azabache.

-Pues que esperabas, solo te fuiste a vivir a otro país, no a otro tiempo. –contesto burlón, dejando sobre la mesa, la bandeja con botanas y comidas.

Durante la cena, Aomine se les unió a la conversación, y a las bromas (o más bien, el bullying a Kise) que no dejaba de llorar lagrimas de cocodrilo, fingiendo indignación por como lo trataban sus mejores amigos y su novios.

Aunque a Kazunari, aun le rondaba esa pregunta en la cabeza. _¿Por qué demonios Aomine aun mantenía esa foto con Sakurai?..._

* * *

\- xx X xx –

A unas tres calles, de donde se ubica el buffet de abogados (para el cual trabaja Himuro) se encuentra una popular cafetería atiborrada de gente, que entra y sale del lugar, sin darle tregua a los meseros, ni a los chef en turno en esa peculiar tarde de sábado.

La cafetería de nombre _Dolcetto_ abrió hace dos años y su popularidad ascendió, lo mismo como cuando un niño le sopla a su vaso de chocomilk generando burbujas hasta la superficie.

El motivo de su gran ascenso, si bien, era gracias al servicio amable y cordial del lugar, la comida es realmente deliciosa y a un precio bastante accesible lo que les dio el empuje para volverse un lugar conocido entre los comensales.

Pero fue la llegada de cierto individuo, que la volvió realmente popular y en boca de todos, cuando empezaron a vender sus postres.

Por lo que ahora, la cocina era un caos.

Era un ir y venir de los ayudantes como del chef ejecutivo, que no dejaba de gritar ordenes, regañar a ciertos empleados holgazanes y revisar el control de calidad de las comidas que salían por la ventanilla. Miyaji Kiyoshi es su nombre, y se distingue por ser el chef ejecutivo más rudo de aquel lugar. Cualquiera que trabajara con él, sabia que sudaría como los mil demonios, que terminaría con los ánimos por los suelos y que tendría un desgate físico y emocional, si las comidas no salían con la calidad adecuada y como a él le gustaba.

Mientras que, del otro lado de la barra que divide la cocina en dos, se encuentra un lugar menos caótico, armonioso y dulce. Muy, muy dulce.

En donde la harina, azúcar, huevos y millones de barras de chocolate, cestos de fresas y botes de vainilla se hacen presentes, entre otras deliciosas chucherías.

El jefe de repostería de esa tarde y quien llevo a la cúspide del éxito esa peculiar cafetería, es Murasakibara Atsushi, quien terminaba de decorar un pastel, poniéndole lunetas de colores, a cada flor hecha de merengue sobre esa capa de delicioso chocolate blanco derretido.

Lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre la bandeja redonda y alta de cristal, tocando la campanilla, que le indicaba a la mesera que el pastel ya esta terminado y que podía dejarlo en la vitrina de cristal.

Cualquiera que lo viera, no se imaginaria que el ex –pívot de Yosen, (aquel que daba señales de vida energética solo cuando se trataba de dulces), llegaría a ser uno de los chef principales en dicha repostería, y que seria mejor conocido por todo Japón como el nuevo Willy Wonka.

-Murasakibara-San… -lo llamo una mesera, de cabello corto negro, cuyo traje consiste en una blusa blanca de mangas esponjosas, un moño negro atado a su cuello y una falda negra de vuelo.

-Dime, Saku-chin. –tomo otra manga pastelera, y comenzó a decorar el nuevo pastel con betún rosa.

-Uno de los comensales desea verte. –dijo sonriente la chica. –al parecer quedo fascinado con tus adictivos postres.

-Ok… ~ -soltó con un aire de pereza. Le aburría la gente que lo mandaba a llamar, sobre todo porque siempre era lo mismo. Rondaban chefs de otros locales buscándolo a él, para poder contratarlo con mejor sueldo y mejores condiciones laborales.

Pero el problema, según ellos, es que él no es ambicioso, no se aburre en el local, es elegante y bonito, sobre todo porque se lleva de maravilla con sus compañeros de trabajo, por lo que todo el tiempo se la pasa rechazando las ofertas, lo que termina en que los chefs, se vayan molestos del lugar, murmurando improperios.

Salió de la cocina, con su típico gesto de aburrimiento, la mesera de nombre Sakura, señalo al cliente que se encuentra de espaldas a él, con un traje negro y cabello del mismo color, que seguía degustando del postre.

Camino entre los comensales que lo miraban sorprendidos y algunos, asustados. Era raro ver quienes eran los chef del lugar, por lo que él con sus 2.8mts de altura, no pasaron desapercibidos.

Se puso al lado del cliente, que no despegaba la mirada de lo que eran un par de papeles atiborradas en letras.

-Me mando a llamar, señor. –pronuncio, con su típica voz infantil.

-Claro que si. Quería felicitarlo por…su… -simplemente no pudo terminar la frase en cuanto sus ojos y los de él se cruzaron.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Totalmente perplejos. Sus ojos se abrieron todo lo que les permitía, sin parpadear, sin desviar la mirada del otro, quedándose así escasos segundos que para ellos fueron horas.

Ninguno de los dos, podía creer que tuvieran al otro de frente después de mucho, mucho tiempo.

En su vida jamás se imagino que se lo volvería a encontrar en esas circunstancias tan ridículamente casual.

El pelimorado, parpadeo un par de veces, sintiendo como el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Aun sin poder creérselo.

-¿M-Muro-chin…?

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Le duele la cabeza.

Ha releído esos papeles más de cien veces, y aun hay algo que no le cuadra, aunque aparentemente todo este bien y en regla.

La competencia es astuta. Sabe que si hace un movimiento en falso, se vendría abajo todo el imperio que su familia y él han construido a través de los años.

Por lo que no puede darse el lujo de cometer errores. Ni uno solo.

Vaya, no lo tuvo permitido cuando niño, mucho menos ahora que tiene 23.

Sobre todo porque tiene a su cargo las múltiples empresas que, con tan distinguido logo, se presenta la familia más poderosa a través de todo Japón. Los Akashi.

Suspira, dejando los papeles en el escritorio.

Ya ha leído demasiado las mismas líneas. Sus ojos están cansados, irritados, igual que su actitud.

Todo le pesa, le molesta.

La vida le molesta.

Puta.

Se levanta de sopetón, cerrando las cortinas con el botón que se encuentra al lado de la gran ventana que le deja ver toda la ciudad.

Le molesta incluso la luz, el sol, las aves.

Y solo tiene dos días para tomar la decisión.

Vuelve a tomar los papeles, leyendo los beneficios que ganarían, si ambas empresas se hacen socias. Son buenos, monetariamente hablando. Pero… ¿porque su mente le insiste en que ahí, hay gato encerrado?

No debe ignorar su corazonada, pues esta nunca falla.

Pero después de tantos intentos. Aun no da con el clavo.

No tiene otra opción y lo sabe. Cuando vivía con él, las cosas eran más sencillas. Tenía apoyo, un punto de vista diferente al suyo, que muchas veces le ayudaba a enfocar mejor.

Tenía que llamarlo, pedirle ayuda…

-_¡NI HABLAR!_ – piensa y se tensa. No podría rebajarse a esos niveles después de todo lo ocurrido.

Además ¡él es absoluto! Podría resolverlo solo.

Toma su celular que esta posado en su escritorio. Y en un estado de inconciencia y costumbre, lo desbloquea, buscando el contacto que necesita. Marca _Midorima_ y de inmediato se arrepiente, arrojándolo lejos en cuanto se da cuenta de la estupidez que estuvo a punto de hacer. Escucha como se golpea en la pared para luego caer al suelo en otro ruido que rebota por toda la oficina.

Se queda parado, mirando de manera fría el lugar, donde pudo haber caído.

Suena la contestadora, dejándole escuchar la delicada voz de la pelirosa, su secretaria.

-_Akashi-kun~ Acaba de llegar, desea verte pero le dije que… ¡OYE! ¿!A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!?, ¡Akashi kun esta ocupado… oye vuel… _

Mira la puerta, pasa al menos 30 segundos, oyéndose el golpeteo sobre esta.

-Voy a entrar… -menciona la voz al otro lado.

Se abre la puerta, dejando pasar a un joven delgado de tés blanca y cabello negro.

Sonríe de lado, no puede evitarlo. Su compañía le agrada últimamente. Hace que se sienta menos… solo.

-¿Te dijo Satsuki que podías pasar?- se queda en el mismo lugar, sin cambiar su semblante.

-No, pero me tome la libertad. Y por lo que veo… -voltea, mirando el celular detrás del mueble, su brillo lo delata. – ¿Creo que aun no sabes si firmar el contrato, cierto? ¿Has, intentado llamarle otra vez?

-Si, pero no quiero hablar de eso. – camina, rodeando el escritorio, para volver a sentarse en su silla.

-¡Nijimura-Senpai! Le dije… que no podía… pasar… -la chica se detiene, tomándose del marco de la puerta, agarrando aire.

-Que lenta eres… -se burla el moreno, viendo la condición en la que se encuentra Momoi.

-Satsuki. –menciona de manera pastosa.

-Dime, Akashi-kun. –lo mira con nervios. La ultima vez que alguien se le escapo, metiéndose a su oficina sin permiso, casi le clava las tijeras por la frente.

-No te preocupes, lo atenderé. Retírate por favor. Él y yo… -mira al susodicho con detenimiento. – tenemos cosas importantes que discutir…

* * *

\- xx X xx-

La noche anterior había sido muy divertida para él en casa de Aomine. Por esa razón, esa mañana se levanto tarde después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, totalmente descansado y feliz.

Se paro de su cama, observando su habitación con infinita flojera junto al resto de la casa, que al salir al pasillo, sabia que necesitaba de una limpieza extrema. Luego de haberse ido al extranjero, _el que fuera su hogar durante los primeros años de la Universidad,_ permaneció mucho tiempo solo y encerrado. A veces venia a Japón, por un fin de semana o unos cuantos días, dos veces al año, pero la ultima vez, rompió su record sin visitarla completamente 1 año.

Por lo que ahora necesitaría, jabón industrial.

Pero antes de darse a la tarea de limpiar como cenicienta lo que le llevaría todo su día, debía desayunar.

Fue a la cocina y saco de la bolsa, los alimentos que muy amablemente el rubio le había dado la noche anterior, anticipándose por lógica, que no tendría nada en su refrigerador después de tanto tiempo.

Se sentó en el desayunador, tomando de su café y comiendo de sus alimentos, mientras leía el periódico, pasando de largo la sección de empleo con la mirada, que se detuvo, en cuanto leyó algo que le llamo de inmediato la atención.

En el hospital de Sanno en Tokyo, están contratando personal para que realicen la "Terapia de la risa" en la sección de Pediatría. No supo porque, pero su corazón le decía que debía ir aunque no se dedicara a nada de eso. Al final de cuentas, los niños le gustaban y mucho.

Por lo que rápidamente, engulló su desayuno, tomo un baño, se puso sus mejores ropas. Tomo las llaves de su casa y su billetera, encaminándose hacia el lugar. Total, otro día podría limpiar.

Al llegar al hospital, y pasar por las enormes puertas de cristal, se quedo parado en el mostrador, esperando a que la enfermera colgara de la llamada que estaba atendiendo, cuando sintió que alguien chocaba con su pierna derecha.

Volteo, buscando lo que le había provocado el golpe y se llevo una enorme sorpresa en cuanto vio, que aferrada a la tela de su pantalón, se encontraba una niña que no dejaba de llorar.

-Hola pequeñita, ¿estas bien? –alzo de los hombros, sosteniéndola a la altura de su cara, mientras la niña tapa con el dorso de sus manitas, sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas.- Oye, no llores, la princesas no se ven bonitas llorando. – ante lo dicho, la criatura comenzó a calmarse -¿Porque corrías? –la abrazo, haciendo que la pequeña correspondiera el abrazo aferrándose a su cuello.

-P-Porque me quieren inyectar. Y-Y yo no q-quiero que me i-inyecten, mis hermanos dicen q-que duele mucho. –gimoteó.

-Aiko… - la llamarón.

Pero esa voz, profunda, seria, totalmente reconocible para sus oídos, le paralizo el corazón. Quedándose parado ahí, sin saber que hacer.

-Perdone las molestias, se le escapo a su madre cuando ya estaba en el consultorio.

-No te preocupes… -esa voz… ¿porque se le hacía tan conocida? –Shin chan~ -y abrió los ojos en sorpresa total.

El moreno se volteo, quedando frente a él aun con la niña en brazos.

Y entonces ambos se miraron a los ojos, por primera vez, después de 4 largos años.

_**Continuara…**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les gustara el capitulo y que no se les haya hecho aburrido u_u  
Pero la historia debe irse desenvolviendo poco a poco, así que espero que con el paso del tiempo, les vaya gustado más… sean pacientes? ^w^?

Y Muchas gracias nuevamente por todos sus reviews…! (ya saben que así nos motivan a todos los que escribimos para Uds. con cariño jajajaja!)

Nos veremos el próximo sábado, Las quiero…!  
Abrazos y mordidas!  
¡y otra vez FELIZ NAVIDAD! (u)/ –les lanzó confeti y a toda la generación de los milagros en cueros(?) -

Se despide…  
Mely Wolf ~


	3. Cosas del pasado

Holaaaaa…!  
Antes que nada… LO SIENTO!  
En serio lo siento (;_;)  
No pude entregar el capitulo ni el sábado ni el domingo por las fechas festivas. Tuve que ayudar a mi familia a organizar todo, salí de viaje, luego regrese el 26 pero tenía que entregar tarea para la maestría el 27 y ¡Aaaahhhh! –explota-  
Si se los digo, es porque considero merecen una explicación… u_u

En fin, con respecto al capitulo, Aomine y Kise brillan por su ausencia, así que desde ahorita se los digo. xD  
Pero como irán viendo, habrá capítulos que se enfoquen más en unas parejas que en otras.  
Aun así Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews y por tomarse el tiempo para leer este intento de buena historia xD

Les deseo un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Y que todo lo que se propongan para este 2015 lo vuelvan realidad…  
Les mando muchos besos y abrazos… y espero que este año nuevo, podamos seguir compartiendo juntas nuevas historias…!  
Que su vida este llena de bendiciones, mis mejores deseos para Uds. hoy y siempre! ^w^

No me extiendo más…  
Nos leemos al final ;3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esta sentando frente él. No se dicen nada, ni una sola palabra.

La situación es extraña, incomoda. Habían sucedido muchas cosas y entre ellas, la lejanía, sobre todo por parte del gigantón.

No pudo evitarlo, por más que se esforzara, su mente revivía tristes recuerdos con tan solo ver su cara.

Y ahora lo tiene ahí, frente a él, sentando al otro lado de la mesa, también sin saber que hacer, que decir.

-Y… ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto el peli-negro, no pudiéndose creer que después de tanto tiempo, fueran a coincidir en ese lugar. Desde hace dos años que abrió la cafetería, no había ido, ni se había asomado por el lugar; Y pensar que estuvo tan cerca de él todo este tiempo.

-Muy bien Muro-chin. – menciono como si nada, como si nunca hubiera tomado la decisión de alejarse de él, de ya no verlo, ni contestar sus llamadas.

Para el gigante de Yosen, ya todo era aguas pasadas.

-Q-Que Bueno… -se sentía extraño, eso se le notaba. –Vaya, no puedo creer que seas el famoso "Willy Wonka" del que tanto hablan.

-No me considero eso, simplemente me gustan los dulces Muro-chin… -dijo, con su voz infantil.

Aun recuerda lo sucedido, tanto en Teiko, como en Yosen.

Son heridas que se quedaron marcadas en su corazón. Que aunque ya no duelen, siguen ahí, recordándole esa sensación que desea olvidar.

Dos amores, no correspondidos.

La primera vez que se enamoró, fue de aquel peli-rojo, él que en un principio era jugador y luego de ciertos meses, termino siendo el capitán por decisión propia de Nijimura-senpai.

Cuando les dieron la noticia, se alegró (mostrando por fin, una emoción diferente al aburrimiento), ya que para ese entonces, debido a la convivencia, a la paciencia que le mostraba, y los cuidados a su salud debido a su excesiva ingesta de dulces, se terminó enamorando de él.

Porque sencillamente, para Atsushi, aquel chico bajo de piel blanca y encendido color rojo en sus cabellos, era una persona fascinante, interesante, siempre propio, elegante, refinado, y con un alto deseo de siempre probar sus labios, imaginándose el sabor que estos tendrían.

¿Dulces? ¿Cómo las cerezas?

¿Acidas? ¿Cómo las fresas?

O tal vez, picante. Porque su personalidad, aunque calmada, era realmente intensa.

No lo sabía, y ciertamente, cada día que pasaba, deseaba sobre manera probarle. Hacerlo suyo, era su deseo más profundo.

Así que, después de pensarlo tanto, un día simplemente decidió tomar la iniciativa, luego de haber engullido un trozo de su barra de chocolate esperándolo en el salón para irse juntos al gimnasio.

Al no llegar por él, tomo sus cosas y emprendió camino; ya que no era la primera vez que lo llamaban para alguna reunión.

Fue en ese instante, que con el rabillo del ojo, pudo notar al acercarse a un salón, que el peli-rojo se encontraba sentando en el escritorio con una pieza de ajedrez en las manos, jugueteándola de un lado a otro, y Midorima frente a él, que lo miraba atento.

En otros tiempos, no le hubiese tomado importancia, pero ahora que había descubierto los sentimientos que tenía por su capitán, aquella escena simplemente no le gustaba.

¿Por qué tenía que estar a solas con él? ¿Con que derecho? La respuesta era: con todo del mundo, ya que Akashi no era suyo, pero lo sentía como propio. Al final de cuentas, con quien pasaba más tiempo, era con él. Y aunque sabía que espiar estaba mal, no pudo moverse.

No es que tampoco fuera chismoso, pero sus piernas no reaccionaban, y sus oídos parecían haberse agudizado.

-Iras a mi casa. –aquello había sonado más a una orden que a una invitación.

-¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo? –la pregunta de Midorima, lo calmo un poco.

-Porque vamos a jugar un partido de ajedrez. –menciono lo obvio.

-No estoy de humor.

-Últimamente no lo estás, pero te conviene. –su voz había sonado… ¿Seductora? ¡No, imposible! Tenso los puños el gigante de Yosen.

-¿Y tú como sabes lo que es bueno para mí?

-Sencillo. Porque si yo gano, que es lo ocurrirá… -alzo al rey, la pieza de ajedrez que sostenía y la coloco frente a su corazón. –entonces tú serás mío.

-Eso no tienes ni que apostarlo, Seijuuro.

Su corazón se detuvo en seco. ¿Aquello había sido una confesión? Y Midorima… ¿le correspondía?

No, no podía ser cierto… -Aka-chin…- susurro. Porque tampoco podía negar la realidad de lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su dulce de cereza, ya tenía dueño.

Y eso le dolía.

Pero si creyó que lo que había sentido en su momento por Akashi era fuerte, vaya que eso no demostraba más que su inocencia pura del primer amor.

Lo que había sentido por Himuro, iba más allá de lo que su propio entendimiento infantil le permitía digerir.

Lo que había comenzado con una sana convivencia al momento de entrar a la escuela, con el tiempo se volvió algo rutinario para él.

Himuro le había enseñado otras emociones desconocidas aparte del aburrimiento. Emociones que ni siquiera el ojo de emperador, le había enseñado.

Se divertía con él, lo ponía contento cuando se preocupaba por que tuviera dulces, practicaba y estudiaban juntos y podía escucharlo hablar por horas y horas de un tema tan trivial como las nuevas golosinas que habían puesto en la máquina expendedora, y si estas le habían gustado o no y porque. Himuro, le había traído alegría, incluso ganas de platicar, cuya palabra ni siquiera existía en su vocabulario.

Así que, en el momento en que este, se reencontró con su hermano Kagami; fue que se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía por el pelinegro, iba más allá de una sana amistad. Aquello, era muy similar a lo que en su momento sintió por Akashi. Pero mucho más fuerte. Más intenso.

Incluso, había conocido los celos. Odiando a Taiga, por haber compartido años de su vida junto a él.

Pero de lo único que no se había dado cuenta. Era de las miradas que él y el enemigo Yukio se dedicaban.

Tampoco supo el momento en que ellos dos comenzaron a mensajearse, llamarse, e incluso tener citas.

Porque según el gigante de Yosen, ¿Cómo sucedió si todo el tiempo estaba con él?

Lo que había olvidado, es que ellos tenían otra vida aparte de la escuela.

Así que poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de la lejanía se su Muro-chin, del tiempo que pasaba pegado al teléfono, de las salidas que ya no tenían. Sin saber que todo eso, era provocado por otra persona.

Y aun así, le pidió apoyo a la única persona que creyó, podía ayudarlo a solucionar su problema de distanciamiento con el joven del lunar, y que en realidad, era la única que le inspiraba la confianza suficiente como para contarle sobre su dilema.

Takao.

Luego de una semana de haber estado hablando con el azabache y de reunir el valor suficiente. Ambos habían desarrollado un plan que se llevó acabo un viernes por la tarde, después de los entrenamientos. El ojo de halcón, se presentó corriendo al instituto con un ramo de flores (que le hizo el favor de comprar) aprovechando que con su equipo no había tenido entrenamiento.

-T-Toma. –la respiración se le cortaba, realmente había corrido lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas. – Fueron las más bonitas… grandes… y coloridas que encontré.

-Muchas gracias Kao-chin. –le extendió uno de sus caramelos y bebidas favoritas como agradecimiento, que el otro acepto.

-¡Mira, ahí está!– señalo con su dedo a Himuro, que se encontraba parado mirando su celular en la entrada del instituto. –¡Ve por él! Demuéstrame que toda esa altura que tienes, también lo tienes en valor.

-O-Ok… -dijo inseguro, porque, al final de cuentas, una confesión era aterradora por la posible respuesta.

Pero lo que vieron sus ojos, lo dejo totalmente estoico en su lugar, a unos 10 metros antes de llegar a él.

Yukio había llegado con ramo de flores aún más grande, bonito y colorido, que de inmediato extendió al presente. Himuro lo tomo, con las mejillas sonrojadas, y poniéndose más rojo aun, cuando Kasamatsu le propició un beso sin importarle el lugar donde estuvieran. Beso que él correspondió, abrazándolo por el cuello.

Fue en ese momento que el mayor, dio tres pasos hacia atrás y se hecho a correr lejos, lo más lejos que pudo hasta que se le cansaron las piernas.

Arrojo el ramo al suelo, pisándolo con ganas, hasta desbaratar las flores y dejarlas casi irreconocibles en el sucio pavimento, descargando toda su frustración.

Su dolor.

Limpiando con el dorso de su brazo, aquellas lagrimas amargas que no dejaban de salir.

-Y-Yo… -tartamudeo, sin dejar de llorar. -Realmente quiero a Muro-chin… -mencionó, al notar la presencia de Takao tras él.

-Lo se… -suspiro pesadamente. Porque en ese momento, él también sabía lo que estaba sintiendo el gigante de Yosen. –Vamos… te compraré como 5 kilos de helado y veremos películas de terror donde desmiembren humanos.

El gigante solo movió su cabeza en afirmación, haciendo un intento de sonrisa. Tomando la mano que el azabache le extendía, caminando juntos, hasta su casa…

-¿Y tú como has estado Muro-chin? Llevas un traje muy elegante. –menciono con voz pastosa.

-He estado bien, gracias. Y el traje es porque soy abogado, es el protocolo.

-Woow, eso es impresionante, siempre supe que serias algo importante. –ante ese comentario el peli-negro no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-P-Pero dime…

-Disculpe Murasakibara-san… –lo interrumpió la mesera que se acercaba con una bandeja de postres.- Miyaji-san dice que vuelva a la cocina o le arrojara una piña. –sonrió. –ya sabes que como es, así que date prisa.

-Ok, Saku-chin. –se levantó de su asiento. –Fue un gusto verte de nuevo Muro-chin, nos vemos…

-¡Espera! –se apeno un poco, pues casi le había gritado. –Q-Quería preguntante… ¿Trabajas aquí todos los días?

-Sí, pero en diferentes turnos y descanso los domingos.

-Ya veo… -se calló un momento, pensando si estaría bien formular la pregunta. –Será que mañana…

-¡MURASAKIBARA¡ ¿DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?

-Ya debo irme, lo siento. –hizo una leve reverencia. –Y Muro chin… -el mencionado lo miro interrogativo. –Mañana salgo a las 3 pm…

-Está bien, -sonrió.- Te veré mañana… -Y lo vio alejarse. Sintiéndose contento por haberse reencontrado con un buen amigo.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Ha releído los papeles diez veces completas, con detalle y detenimiento, cada palabra, letra, punto y coma.

Y como Akashi, no encuentra nada raro en ellos.

Pero tampoco le parecen del todo… legales.

Suspira, dejando los documentos frente a él en el escritorio.

Al otro extremo esta el peli-rojo ,recargado en su silla, con los abrazos cruzados mirándolo expectante.

-Nada. –menciona apesadumbrado. –Según esto, si haces alianzas con su compañía, realmente son muchos los beneficios. De hecho demasiados…

-Buenos. Tan buenos que pareciera incluso que nos estuvieran regalando sus acciones. ¿No es así?

-Afirmo. Y eso es lo que lo hace sospechoso. –toma un sorbo de su café, que muy amablemente les llevo Momoi. –Pero dime algo….

Akashi lo mira, esperando la pregunta.

-¿Por qué has querido llamarle nuevamente a Midorima? –menciona y lo mira de manera seria.

-Supongo que es… costumbre. –relaja sus brazos, colocándolos sobre la silla.

-¿Costumbre? –lo mira con ironía.- Ya tienen dos meses desde que decidieron separarse.

-No fue por los dos.

-¿Estas seguro? Ni siquiera se hablaban, y eso que vivían bajo la misma casa. –dice con ironía.

-Pero eso no significa que aun no lo quiera.

-Akashi, tu ya no lo… -Se calló al instante, al escuchar el golpe que propicio al escritorio con su mano abierta. Seijuuro lo miraba bastante serio, parado frente a él. Quien también lo mira de la misma forma.

Pasado unos segundos, el peli-rojo se relaja, suavizando su mirada. Suspira, caminando a un lado del escritorio parándose frente al gran ventanal, dándole la espalda.

-Le hable, porque a final de cuentas, él es bastante analítico como nosotros. Tal vez podía ayudarme… ayudarnos en esto. –abre las pestañas de las persiana con sus dedos, mirando al exterior, los edificios, las calles, los coches. -Es difícil desligarte de una persona por completo. Sobre todo cuando has pasado muchos años conviviendo con esa persona.

-Lo se. –se levanta de su silla, caminando hacia su dirección. Lo toma de la mano, dándole la vuelta para que quede frente a él, sin soltar su mano, acariciándola. Con su izquierda, acaricia su mejilla, recargando su frente con la suya. –Pero es tiempo de que lo superes. De que se superen. –susurra.

-No es…

-Sencillo. Lo se. Tienen una historia. Pero es tiempo de que le des vuelta a la pagina, cambies el libro, escribas una nueva historia. –acaricia su rostro con ambas manos, sin apartar su frente de la de él. –Tienen que continuar, dejar de quedarse en el pasado. –lo mira a los ojos y se entristece por dentro.

Le duele verlo así.

Sus ojos, aunque diferentes y hermosos, ya no son ni la sombra del brillo que reflejaban llenos de vida, determinación, seguridad y tenacidad.

Ahora solo tienen dos colores, diferentes y opacos.

Que aunque sigue siendo el Akashi seguro y absoluto que una vez conoció en Teiko y volvió a reencontrarse en Rakuzan; en otros sentidos, es totalmente diferente. Reservado ante él y ante el mundo.

Guardando su dolor solo para él. Tras esa puerta que no lo deja pasar, y que desea entrar para sanar cada una de sus heridas.

Acaricia con su nariz la mejilla contraria, acercándose a los labios del menor.

-No lo hagas… -susurra Seijuuro. –No es correcto…

-No estas casado. –sonríe ante el comentario del peli-negro.

-No, pero puedes quemarte… -musita sobre sus labios, sujetándose de su camisa.

-Entonces…incéndiame…

Sabe que no es correcto. Que no esta bien. Besarse, mientras aun guarda esperanzas de volver con Midorima.

Hundirse y que se hunda con él, no es sano, para él, para ninguno.

Pero hay otra parte, que lo desea, que se muere por quererlo, por besarle y ser suyo.

Y eso le confunde.

Porque no puede dejar de sentirse, tan egoísta.

No puede dejar de sentirse…

Tan maldito.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

El corazón se le acelera de la impresión, aunque su rostro refleja una calma total propia de un doctor.

Se ajusta los lentes, sin poder emitir palabra alguna. Quería casi decirle como a cualquier amigo _"¡Dios, cuanto tiempo!, ¿!Cómo has estado¡? ¿Porque te desapareciste maldito!?_" Muy al estilo de sus dos mejores amigos, Kagami y Aomine. Pero que, siendo como es, un tsundere, solo se dedica a estar ahí, quieto y en silencio.

No sabe que fue lo que paso con él. Ni donde había ido, ni porque rayos se había alejado durante todos estos años.

Simplemente un día, después de la ceremonia de graduación, ya no estaba.

Dejo de ir a su casa, de salir juntos, de ser una "molestia", como según él le llamaba, pero que en realidad, siempre le prestaba atención a toda su palabrería.

Sencillamente, Takao se había ido. Su mejor amigo había desaparecido.

Y aunque muchas veces tuvo la intensión de irlo a buscar a su hogar, mandarle un mensaje o llamarlo a su celular, simplemente nunca lo hizo, no tuvo el valor… porque según él. ¿Qué le diría?  
_¿Por qué ya no me llamas? ¿Por qué ya no me mandas mensajes? ¿Por qué ya no vienes a mi casa? ¿Por qué te alejaste?  
_Y todas esas preguntas al final, se quedaron sin respuestas.

Siendo olvidadas con el pasar de los días, de los meses y los años.

Y justo ahora, después de 4 años. Sus orbes verdes se conectan con los azules, volviendo el tiempo atrás.

Porque ha decir verdad, con todo lo que había sucedido en su vida. Lo había extrañado a él, a quien consideraba realmente, su mejor amigo.

Porque sabía que si él hubiera permanecido más tiempo en su vida, tal vez esta no se habría vuelto un caos total.

Lo hubiese apoyado.

Y quizás, solo las cosas hubieran sido aunque sea poquito, diferentes.

-Toma. –le extendió a la pequeña, de larga cabellera roja. La cual se revolvía entre sus brazos, negándose a ir con el doctor.-¿Es tu hija?

-No. –la tomo entre sus brazos. –Es una paciente, del área de cardiología.

-No quiero que me inyecten. -la niña amenazaba con llorar de nuevo, empujando con sus pequeñas manitas el pecho del Midorima, intentando escapar.

-Aiko. Debemos hacerte los análisis, ya lo sabes. –menciono con paciencia, algo que sin dudas dejo asombrado a Takao. Vaya que jamás se habría imaginado ver esa faceta de él.

-Pero duele mucho. –se aferro a su bata con sus pequeñas manitas.

-Dime algo… ¿Tu eres una niña muy valiente no es así?. –la pequeña asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Y te gusta ver feliz a tu mamá? –volvió a asentir. –Entonces si te haces los análisis, harás muy feliz a tu mamá, porque ella vera que su hija es muy valiente. Además, es para ver tu salud, porque se que pronto quieres volver a la escuela y jugar con tus amigos. –la niña se quedo pensativa, relajando el agarre. Midorima, sonrió victorioso.

-¿Lo harás?

-Si… -dijo tímida. – ¿Y después puedo tener una paleta?

-Tal vez dos si te portas bien.

-¡Trato hecho! –grito entusiasmada.

-Hinata-san. –llamó a la enfermera que iba pasando.

-¿Qué sucede Mido-san?

-Por favor, llévate a la pequeña al consultorio de Yoshiro-san, la están esperando. Y menciónale que en un momento voy.

-Claro que si. –sonrió, tomando a la niña en sus brazos. Mientras la pequeña se despida de Takao con su manita.

-Vaya… -sonrió despidiéndose de la pequeña. – así que ya eres todo un doctor.

Shintaro solo afirmo.

-Sin sonar metiche. ¿Qué es lo que tiene Aiko-chan?

-Un soplo en el corazón. Tuvo problemas al nacer y hay que hacerle otros análisis. Muchas veces algunas complicaciones no se presentan hasta después de determinado tiempo.

-Entonces ¿eres cardiólogo? –Takao lo miro aun más asombrado.

-Aun no. –se ajusto los lentes, intentando disimular su sonrojo.- Es mi residencia, estoy estudiando la especialidad en cardiología y soy asistente de un doctor que tiene esa especialidad.

-Ya veo. –igual no dejaba salir de su asombro.

-¿Y tu que haces aq…?

-Takao-san. –lo llamo la enfermera sonrojada, desde el mostrador.

-¿Ud. conoce mi nombre? – el azabache la miro extrañado.

-C-Claro que sí. D-De hecho todas aquí. –bajo la mirada apenada. Observando que efectivamente, las otras enfermeras que pasaban por el lugar se sonrojaban y cuchicheaban entre ellas –Ud. es el famoso pintor Takao Kazunari, quien tiene intima amistad con el modelo Kise Ryota y el de diseñador de modas Reo Mibuchi.

¡Ah! Es verdad, lo había olvidado. Que ahora, era una "figura publica".

-P-Pero dígame… ¿qué desea?- Midorima solo rodo los ojos ante el nerviosismo ridículo de su compañera de trabajo.

-Pues, me gustaría poder hablar con el director.

-C-Claro que si, ahorita no esta ocupado. Así que es muy posible que lo atienda. –se levanto de su silla, caminando hacia el inicio del pasillo. –S-Sígame por favor.

Se notaba que la enfermera hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse en ese instante.

-Bueno… nos vemos Shin chan~ -Takao se alejo, poniéndose a un lado de la enfermera, haciéndole platica mientras esta se sonrojaba y se ponía más nerviosa.

Midorima se quedo ahí, estático, observando como el par se perdía en el elevador.

Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, realmente se sentía feliz por volver a verlo.

Lo había extrañado.

…

-Es aquí, espere un momento por favor. - la enfermera señalo los asientos frente a la puerta de la dirección general del hospital. –Director Akira-san. ¿Puedo pasar? –golpeteo la puerta de manera suave.

-Adelante por favor. –menciono la voz al otro lado.

Takao se quedo ahí parado, mirando como la enfermera entraba por la puerta, quien salió casi de inmediato.

-El directo esta realizando una llamada, en cuanto termine, lo atenderá.

-Muchas gracias. –sonrió el azabache, provocando que la enfermera se sonrojara aun más, haciendo que saliera disparada hacia el baño, para intentar mojarse la cara y se le bajara el calor del cuerpo.

El azabache la miro alejarse, y luego se dejo desparramar sobre el asiento, mirando el techo.

Hace unos momentos, cuando aun se encontraba en el primer piso, juraría que se desmayaría de la impresión. Jamás pensó, que en el primer hospital que visitara a su regreso, se lo encontraría.

Es más, jamás pensó que se lo volvería a encontrar. Pero el mundo es muy pequeño ¿no es así?

Suspiro, cerrando sus ojos.

Aun podía recordarlo, el momento en que decidió alejarse de él.

Cuando estaban en Shutoku, después del tiempo que tenían conviviendo juntos, se había dado cuenta que la cercanía, que en un inicio había sido solo para molestarlo, se convirtió en amor.

Un profundo, sincero y silencioso amor.

Un amor, que en un principio pensó que tal vez podría ser correspondido; por el tiempo que compartían, por las salidas, las horas que pasaban en casa uno del otro, incluso la convivencia familiar con ambos era buena.

Vaya, el ¡_ambiente estaba de Perlas_!

Pero con el tiempo, se empezó a dar cuenta de que hablaba mucho con Akashi, y no es que con los demás no lo hiciera, pues había asistido a la secundaria con todos ellos. Si no que, comenzó a notar, que Akashi era mucho más cercano a él de lo que Takao podría haberse imaginado.

Aun así, no quiso darle mayor importancia, no quería ser inseguro, ni llenarse la cabeza de ideas locas. Es decir, era lógico ¿no? con la personalidad de Midorima, era más que obvio que Akashi fuera el más cercano.

Que puede decir; Tenia esperanzas, por su misma inocencia en el amor.

Así que, después del partido que tuvieron contra Rakuzan, en donde este mismo salió victorioso, su unión se volvió más fuerte, incluso un poco más intima.

Jamás habían llegado a los besos, ni a las caricias, pero había aspectos del peliverde que solo le mostraba a él y a nadie más.

Y eso a Takao, le emocionaba.

Por lo que una tarde, en un ataque de impulso, quiso ponerle fin a ese asunto que ellos dos se traían, sería valiente y pensaría positivo. Así que decidido, tomo sus cosas y fue directo a casa de su Shin-chan para por fin ponerle nombre a aquello que se traían ellos dos.

Fue entonces, que todas sus preguntas se hubieron contestadas al momento de doblar la esquina de la calle que daba a la mansión de la casa del peli-verde.

Nunca, en toda su vida, había odiado tanto tener el ojo de halcón.

Ahí estaba Shintaro, parado frente a las rejas de su lujosa mansión, sosteniendo los hombros de Seijuuro, inclinado a su altura, brindándole un amoroso beso.

Y Justo cuando el pensaba que tal vez tenían una oportunidad, por los celos que le demostraba, las miradas, sus tiempos juntos.

Al final, nada de eso era real, solo las ilusiones que el mismo pensó se harían realidad por las acciones que Midorima le dedicaba.

_¡Que idiota, solo era su amigo!, ¡estaba haciendo lo que cualquier amigo haría por otro!_

Aquella tarde, lloro en su cuarto, con ganas, como nunca antes lo había hecho, intentando a minorar el dolor y la presión que sentía en su pecho.

El corazón, realmente le dolía, incluso al latir.

Luego de eso, tuvo que soportar convivir todos los días con él, mientras le llamaba a Akashi en sus horas libres de la escuela. Lo que en un momento eran salidas, platicas y largas horas de practica de tiros libres después de los entrenamientos, empezaron a volverse tardes aburridas, horas de almuerzo solitarias, incluso, practicas inconclusas y muchas veces inexistentes.

Esa lejanía, le dolía. Cada vez Midorima estaba más distante, iba menos a su casa y el a la suya, incluso, en los entrenamientos, aunque su coordinación aun era buena entre los dos. Ya no sentía esa unión especial que los hizo ser la luz y sombra de Shutoku.

-_Es normal._\- pensó de manera melancolica, que su mundo girara ahora entorno a su novio.

Aun no sabe como fue tan fuerte, como fue capaz de aguantar esa opresión en su pecho día con día, que aunque ya sabia que Midorima jamás lo querría, él lo seguía queriendo, en silencio.

Por eso, cuando llego la ceremonia de graduación, decidió dejar de buscarlo, decidió dejar de sufrir a lo imbécil y comenzar a pensar en él. Ser feliz.

Y la mejor manera de iniciar un nuevo ciclo en su vida, era sencillamente, alejándose.

Luego de eso, lo demás vino solo. Entro a la Universidad de artes plásticas, gracias a las arduas horas de estudios dedicadas al examen de admisión. Al año, sus profesores quedaron fascinados con él, con su técnica, su creatividad, su ojo imaginativo. Por lo que le otorgaron una beca en el extranjero que con gusto acepto.

Quedándose a vivir hasta terminar sus estudios en París, Francia.

Y ahora que lo volvía a ver, se sentía tranquilo. Su corazón no se acelera, y no duele.

Lo ha superado y eso le hace sentir bien.

Muy bien.

-Joven Takao… -Abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre, incorporándose.- Adelante.

…

Lo estaba buscando.

Después de la cita medica con Aiko, había caído en cuenta de una cosa. ¿Qué hacia ahí?

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir caminando, dispuesto a buscar a la enfermera que lo había atendido, volvieron a toparse de frente, chocando, al doblar al pasillo.

-Auch… -se sobo la frente. –Lo siento mucho.- alzo la mirada y sonrió.- Shin-chan.

-Takao. –pronuncio, sin dejar de mirarlo de manera seria.

No sabia que decirle, ni como preguntarle. Aun con el pasar de los años, era pésimo entablando una conversación.

Hubiera sido más fácil hablar con él, si hubiera acudido en calidad de paciente, porque a su parecer, no tenia porque estar ahí, no se notaba enfermo.

El celular del azabache sonó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?

-_Neee… Kao-chan, ¿dónde estas? ¡Prometiste almorzar con nosotros!_ –esa voz, al peli-verde se le hacía muy familiar.

-Gomen, gomen, en un momento voy para allá. Llego en 20 minutos.

-_¿Eh? ¿Por qué?_

_-_Estoy en el hospital.

_-¿EHHH? ¿¡Por qué!?, ¿sucedido algo?, ¿estas bien Takaocchi? ¿Quieres que Reocchi y yo vayamos para allá?_

_-_Si, estoy bien Kise, y no, tranquilo, en un rato te explico, nos vemos…. –colgó su celular y miro a Midorima, tocándole el hombro. –Bueno, debo irme, me dio gusto saludarte. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-Ehm… Sí. – lo miro alejarse, sin poder decirle nada más. ¿Acaso realmente estaría enfermo para volver mañana?

-¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿estás hablando en serio? –miro de reojo con el ceño fruncido, a la enfermera que pasaba. Estaba siendo demasiado escandalosa.

-¡Si, es verdad!, el director se lo acaba de confirmar a Yume-chan. ¡Takao-san va a trabajar en este hospital! –grito emocionada.

Así que era eso. Trabajara en el mismo hospital que él… -_¿QUUEEEÉ?_

Que destino tan caprichoso, al querer reencontrarlos en ese hospital…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Los niños lo agotan, de eso no había dudas.

Los pequeños de primaria eran peor que los de la guardería.

Y segundo año, era todo un caso.

Aunque los pequeños ya estaban más conscientes de que las acciones que realizaban traían futuras consecuencias, eso no les impedía hacer travesuras debes en cuando.

Y ese día no era la excepción.

Habían hecho todo un desastre en la clase de artes.

Lo que tenía que haber sido un dibujo con macarrones de colores y brillantina, termino siendo un reguero de pintura, macarrones con pegamento y brillantina por todo el salón y cabellos de los niños, incluido el suyo al intentar detenerlos.

Al final, todos pararon de arrojarse los materiales de "artes" cuando lo vieron enojado; y eso era cuando desaparecía y aparecía de nuevo en cualquier parte del salón. Esa acción les asustaba mucho, porque les recordaba a un fantasma; pero se lo habían ganado, y de eso eran conscientes.

Porque lo que había comenzado como un pequeño accidente de un niño a otro al mancharle su dibujo de pintura, había terminado en un gran desastre al momento en que el afectado, le arrojo su bote de escarcha a la cara y el otro respondió de vuelta arrojándole macarrones, que acabaron en la cara del niño de atrás. Toda una reacción en cadena.

Y ahora se veía ahí, en la escuela dos horas después de haber finalizado su jornada, terminando de limpiar el salón. Que aunque los niños le habían ayudado (y llorado por sentirse culpables) después de lo que habían cometido, no le había alcanzado tantas manitas para terminar a tiempo. Pero bueno, al menos no le tomaría toda la tarde.

Tomo los últimos botes de pintura que quedaron ilesos y los colocó sobre el anaquel más alto del salón.

Guardo sus cosas, que momentos antes estaban regadas en su escritorio, y salió de la escuela, dispuesto al fin a llegar a casa.

Cruzaba la calle, cuando pudo percibir esa sensación extraña de que alguien lo miraba, de manera penetrante y profunda.

Se detuvo en seco, aferrando su mochila a su espalda, sacando su celular, fingiendo tranquilidad y mando un mensaje.

Volteo de manera sigilosa, y no había nadie. Tal vez, eran solo sus ideas.

Volvió a emprender camino, y ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación que le erizaba la piel, una mirada muy pesada, sintiendo más cerca, esa presencia.

Empezó a caminar de manera rápida, intentando no perder la tranquilidad, quería llegar a una calle principal, la que fuera, porque esas siempre están más transitadas.

Pero a medida que avanzaba, podía percibir a aquel desconocido cada vez más y más cerca.

Volvió a sacar su celular y mandando otro mensaje. Su respiración empezaba a ser más agitada. No iría a su casa, llegaría directamente a la estación de bomberos porque ahí está su esposo; su jornada termina en una hora, y la estación está a tan solo 5 minutos.

O tal vez 3, por la manera tan rápida en que ya camina.

Nuevamente esa mirada, penetrante, sofocante, esa horrible sensación que le causa le es familiar, pero no podía ser él.

No quería creer que fuera él.

-Quien sea, menos él. –pensaba.

Comenzó a correr, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Lo estaban siguiendo, y escuchaba sus pasos apresurados tras él.

Se detuvo al final de la calle, el semáforo en rojo, los coches circulando en ambos sentidos. Su respiración entre cortada. No podía cruzar así.

Pero se tranquilizó, al verlo al otro lado de la calle donde se encuentra la estación de bomberos, Kagami había leído el mensaje.

El peli-rojo sonrió en cuanto lo vio, y de repente, frunció el ceño, corriendo rápidamente hacia él sin importarle que el semáforo aun estuviera en rojo.

Esa acción por parte de Taiga, le confirmo solo una cosa: ese extraño ya lo había alcanzado, y esta detrás de él.

-Kuroko. –musito.

Y entonces el corazón se le paralizo al reconocer su voz, sintiendo como el miedo invade todo su cuerpo de nuevo.

-Kuro…

-¡NO, ALEJATE! –grito con fuerzas, lanzándole la mochila, sintiendo como Kagami lo toma entre sus brazos y lo coloca tras él.

-¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ! –le grito Taiga, valiéndole un carajo que las personas los miraran sorprendidas.

-Espera, yo solo…

-¡NO TE PREGUNTE QUE HACES AQUÍ!, TE DIJE ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ, OGIWARA!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y buenooooo, que les pareció?

Espero les haya gustado y que no se les haya echo aburrido…!  
Les mando un beso y espero que esta vez sin falta nos veamos el sábado (o domingo!)  
Me despido…

Con abrazos y mordidas…  
Mely Wolf~

pd: sus reviews, ya se los voy a contestar ^w^


	4. Otros relatos y ¿Nuevas historias?

Holaaaaaap!  
¿Cómo están preciosa? Espero que muy bien…  
es legal, lo subí en domingo aunque sean las 11:46 de la noche xD  
Lamento el retrasooooo, pero digamos que ahí andaban las musas queriendo cooperar… pero con otro relato y no este! ¬_¬ ¡Ingratas!

Pero bueno, lo importante es que aquí estamos ^w^

Debo estar muy agradecidas con todas uds por el apoyo que le esta brindando a este proyecto... sus reviews de verdad son un amor...!  
Por eso y más, Muchisimas Gracias!  
¡Gatos para todoooos! xDD (me he estado drogando con chocolate la ultima semana, perdónenme!) ewé  
Ya no me extiendo como Murasakibara (que por cierto, brilla por su ausencia el día de hoy) y disfruten del capitulo…! :3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿En serio te encontraste con Mido-chan? –se soplaba a si mismo Reo, no pudiendo creerse semejante "noticia".

-Sip…

-¿Y en serio te dieron el trabajo ahí? –Kise, tampoco cabía en su asombro.

-Sip…

-¿Y en serio…

-¡Que siii, con una chingada! ¡Se los he repetido como cinco veces! –el rubio y el peli-negro mayor comenzaron a reírse, debes en cuando les gustaba sacar de quicio a Takao.

-Lo sentimos… -intentaba serenarse.- Es que es algo increíble que terminaras trabajando para el mismo hospital que Midorimacchi…

-Sobre todo cuando habías dicho que jamás, jamás, nunca, querías volver a verlo. –Reo se llevo un trozo de su pastel a la boca.

-Si, lo se… -suspira.- Que te puedo decir…

-Y… ¿estas bien? – musita el rubio, mirándolo un poco compasivo, temiendo por la pregunta que acaba de hacerle.

-Si, ¿porque no lo estaría? –el azabache le devuelve la mirada, extrañado.

-Bueno, no se… es solo que…

-Lo que Ryo-chan intenta decir… -deja su tenedor a un lado del plato.- es que ambos sabemos lo mucho que tu querías a Mido-chan…

-Pero el amor no puede durar para siempre… ¿No es así? –ambos suspiran, dándole la razón a Kazunari. –No siempre porque quieras, te tienen que querer. –juguetea con la cuchara en el aire, recargando su mejilla en su mano izquierda.

-¿Y Ethan? ¿Acaso no estabas enamorado de él Kao-chan?

-Claro que no, ni yo de él, ni él de mí. Lo nuestro fue solo pura y simple atracción, un gusto. Qué como todo gusto se acaba, tarde o temprano.

-Pero estuvieron juntos más de un año.

-Si, y lo disfrute, no diré que no… -les guiña un ojo.- él es atractivo y muy caballeroso, pero, aunque lo intenté, jamás pude llegar a enamorarme de él. Lo mismo le sucedió a Ethan, por ese motivo cuando me despedí de él mencionándole que regresaría a Japón, lo tomo bien. No hubo llantos, ni "no te vayas"…

-Tienes razón, otro en su lugar, ya se habría desmoronado… -menciona un poco nostálgico Mibuchi, retomando sus ganas de comer el pastel.

-Pero debo de admitir, que tu y Ethan se veían bastante bien juntos. Pensé que realmente llegarían a formalizar eso que tenían. Ni modo, me caía bien. –toma un sorbo de su refresco.

-Aunque este tema en realidad no es importante… - lo corta, mirando a Kise, quien de inmediato tose su refresco.

-¡Mi pasteeel! – alza su plato, dándole un zape al rubio.

-¡Auch!… lo siento Reocchi… - mira a Takao unos segundos, desvía la mirada apenado.

-Ki-chan… ¡¿Por qué aun tiene Ao-chan esa foto del hongo disculpon!? ¡Simplemente no lo entiendo!

-Es… solo que… aun es muy pronto… y….

-¡Han pasado 3 años! –se queja clavando su tenedor en el pastel de zanahoria.

-Reocchi… -lo mira de reojo pidiendo ayuda.

-A mi ni me mires, yo estoy comiendo. –voltea la cara tomando un café. –Además yo también te lo he dicho que ya es mucho tiempo…

Kise solo afirma con la cabeza, apenado, entiende lo que sus amigos le quieren decir entre palabras y frases inconclusas. Pero simplemente no puede pedírselo. Ha estado enamorado de él desde hace tanto, que ahora que por fin puede salir con Aomine, sencillamente no quiere arruinarlo.

Él tiene…

-Miedo… ¿es eso Ki-chan? – vuelve a asentir, jugando con el trozo de fresa que queda en su plato. Takao, solo lo mira, comprensivo.

-Tranquilo mi querido rubio oxigenado... –Reo lo abraza, acariciando su mejilla en su cabeza.

-¡Reocchi! –finge ofensa ante el apodo.

-¡Waaa yo también te quiero! –Takao también se une al abrazo cuando…

¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Escuchan los gritos, sacándolos de su pequeño mundo para darse cuenta, que en la pequeña terraza en la que están, un grupo de chicas están paradas frente a ellos, tomándoles fotos y grabando videos, algunas incluso saludan tímidamente sonrojadas, mientras que otras más gritan, alzando sus manos para ser notadas.

-Les he dicho que es molesto ser demasiado observados. – se separa del duo.

-Que mentiroso eres Kao-chan, si tu adoras que te noten, eres bien escandaloso. –aun mantiene abrazado al rubio.

-Jajajaja, si pero no demasiado, esto simplemente ya es ridículo, ¡Kise deja de saludarlas! –baja la mano del rubio, que les dedica un guiño, haciendo que las chicas griten aun más fuerte.

¡KISE-SAN, POR FAVOR TOMESE UNA FOTO CONMIGO!

¡REO-SAN, POR FAVOR CONTRATAME COMO UNA DE SUS MODELOS!

¡TAKAO-SAN, LO AMOO!

-¿Ahora que hacemos? No podremos salir por la puerta principal sin que todas ellas intenten arrancarnos la cabeza…

-¿Cuál de las dos? –menciono Reo con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Reocchi, eres un perverso! – sonrió divertido.

Los tres comenzaron a reír, parando casi al instante al notar los flashes de las cámaras, sobre sus rostros, incluso los paparazzis ya estaban ahí.

-Geez~ nos van dejar ciegos… -Takao se cubría el rostro, levantándose de la silla simultáneamente junto a los otros dos.

-Mejor vayamos a dentro. Ahí pensaremos que hacer…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Tiembla. Esta muerto de miedo.

Sujeta con fuerza la playera de Kagami. Quiere correr, pero al mismo tiempo, no desea dejarlo solo. Teme que él le haga daño.

Y eso es algo que no soportaría, porque es consciente de la poca fuerza que tiene. De su debilidad. De la poca capacidad que tendría para ayudarlo.

Así que solo tiembla, maldiciéndose mentalmente, por no tener _aun_ la capacidad para olvidar esa _experiencia_. Para olvidarlo a él…

-Perdona, yo solo…

-¿¡TU SOLO QUE!? –las personas lo miran sorprendidas, algunas con temor cuchicheando a su alrededor, pero eso es algo que a Kagami sencillamente, no le importa.

-¡Cálmate! –alza las manos, como señal de paz. –Solo quería hablar con él…

-¿¡Y para que!? –Kagami a dejado de gritarle, pero aun mantiene el volumen de voz lo suficientemente alto como para dejarle en claro que no lo quiere cerca de Kuroko.

-Para disculparme. – musita, bajando los brazos, al igual que su cabeza, mirando hacia el pavimento.

Kagami no se sorprende. Ya ha escuchado eso antes, aunque no por su propia boca, si no por la de Kuroko, quien aun tiembla detrás de él sin poder emitir palabra alguna. -¿Kuroko? –lo llama pero sigue sin responder. El miedo, lo tiene paralizado.

-…S-Si… esta bien, ahora vete. –menciona, con claro miedo en su voz.

-Kuroko, yo de verdad lo siento…

-Si, ya te escucho. –Taiga lo mira de manera seria, con claro odio en sus ojos. –Ahora largo.

-Pero yo solo…

-¡Largo! ¿¡Qué no entiendes!? ¡No te quiere ver! –lo aprisiona más contra su espalda, impidiéndole que lo vea.

Ogiwara, vuelve a bajar el rostro, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Camina en sentido contrario, sin protestar se aleja, hasta la mitad de la calle, donde voltea para ver como Kagami lo abraza, le toma el rostro, tratando de tranquilizarlo con besos en su frente. Toma su mochila, llevándola hacia su hombro, sostiene su mano, alejándose juntos hasta la estación de bomberos.

Solo un tonto pensaría, _que después de haber hecho algo tan atroz y bajo como lo que hizo_, querría regresar con él, volver a ser su pareja.

Solo un tonto pensaría algo así.

O alguien… que apenas este mostrando signos, de verdadera locura mental…

...

-Kuroko, ¿estas seguro de que estas bien? –Kagami lo mira desde abajo, en cuclillas frente a él.

-Sí… -dice en un hilo de voz, su cuerpo a un tiembla, se abraza a si mismo, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados con fuerza.

-Kuroko… - el peli-rojo acerca su mano intentando acariciar su mejilla, que es bruscamente golpeada por la mano de la sombra.

Tetsuya abre los ojos, impresionado, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Taiga sin embargo no le da importancia, lo mira comprensivo.

Y de un momento a otro, ya tiene a Kuroko entre sus brazos. Se a lanzando hacia él sin avisos, sin dejar de temblar.

-Lo siento… -murmulla.

-No te preocupes… - lo abraza con fuerzas, acariciando su cabello, brindándole tranquilidad.

-¡Hey brother! - Himuro lo saluda desde la entrada de la estación. Cambiando su semblante a uno más serio en cuanto ve a Kuroko ahí. –Esta… ¿todo bien?

-Sí. Siéntate por favor, salgo en 20 minutos. – el peli-celeste se aparta, sentándose nuevamente. Himuro lo hace al lado de él.

-Himuro-kun… -lo saluda, intentando que su voz suene normal.

-Que hay… -intentan mencionar como si nada, mirando a Kagami, que solo le de vuelve la mirada con un claro "_luego te explico…"_

El día anterior, los cuatro se habían puesto de acuerdo para cenar todos juntos en casa de Kagami. Pero Yukio nuevamente llegaría tarde_, luego de que le avisaran que se había cometido otro asesinato muy cerca del lugar, en donde encontraron a la primera victima de esa semana_.

La noche transcurría entre risas, a modo de poder calmar a la sombra que poco a poco se fue relajando gracias al ambiente de sus amigos. Y que a las pocas horas, se le había unido Yukio, luego de pedirle a Aomine que le hiciese el favor de cubrirle.

El reloj poco a poco iba marcando las 9 de la noche.

-¿Se durmió? –pregunto Yukio abriendo otra lata de cerveza, divisando a Kagami al inicio del pasillo.

-Si, ya esta más tranquilo. Creo que la cerveza lo relajo bastante. Además, también tuvo un día bastante agotador. –masajea su cuello con su mano diestra.

-No pensé que dar clases en primaria provocara ese tipo de crisis. –menciono Tatsuya. -Ahora entiendo porque no quiere soltar los condones y darte un hijo. Suficiente tiene con esos pequeños "monstruos" como para sumarle un mini-Taiga.

-¡Calla bastardo! –le lanzo palomitas a Himuro, que no dejaba reír a la par de Kasamatsu.

-No fue eso… -dijo apesadumbrado, tomando otra lata de cerveza del refrigerador, para dejarse caer en la silla, frente a ellos. –Se topó con el imbécil de Ogiwara, o mejor dicho, él lo encontró. –reniega.

-¿¡Qué!? –mencionaron los dos asustados.

-Se supone que ese hijo de puta, tiene una orden de restricción. –el semblante de Himuro había cambiando a uno realmente serio y alarmante. Misma expresión tiene Kasamatsu.

-¿Y que quería? – el oji-azul, deja su cerveza de lado, optando una actitud seria ante el relato.

-Nada productivo. –dice con recelo. -Solo "disculparse" como lo ha hecho anteriormente. Aunque después de dos años desaparecido, pensé que ya no volveríamos a verlo. Me sorprende que aun…

-¿Busque a Kuroko? A mi también. –menciona Kasamatsu cruzándose de brazos realmente preocupado. –Lo mejor será que por el momento, cuando Kuroko salga de su trabajo no se vaya a casa. Puede seguirlo, ya lo hizo hoy.

-Y si lo sigue, sabrá donde viven. –continua Himuro, ante la idea ya planteada de Yukio.- Sabrá que durante de un par de horas se queda solo en casa, vulnerable. Y los tres conocemos lo "insistente" que ese _sujeto_ puede ser…

-Lo sé… - Kagami se queda en silencio, preocupado. Pensando en la mejor alternativa ante esta situación. –Lo mejor será, que pida permiso en mi trabajo para que Kuroko pueda quedarse al menos en la oficina en lo que termina mi turno y así volver juntos a casa.

-¿Crees que realmente acceda tu jefe? – lo mira preocupado. –Podría, si quieres, mandar una patrulla a vigilar los alrededores de tu casa en los horarios que él regrese.

-Seria una buena opción… -suspira.- Aunque me gustaría intentar lo primero; pero explicarle lo que ha sucedido a mi jefe, no es algo que va a gustarle a Kuroko…

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Luego de dejar al modelo en su departamento, ambos se dirigen a pie hacia la casa del azabache, no muy lejos de ahí.

La noche ya ha caído, por que los postes de luz son los únicos que ahora iluminan su camino.

-Crees que Ki-chan… ¿esta realmente bien con todo esto? –mantiene sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pateando una piedra con los pies.

-No lo se… no suelo tocarle mucho el tema, pero con solo ver su actitud, te puedes dar una idea. -menciona de manera melancólica. - ¿Recuerdas el funeral…?

-Si. En cuanto me llamaste y me contaste lo que había sucedido, empaque mis cosas y compre el primer vuelo directo a Japón. –hace una pausa, sin dejar de patear la pequeña piedra. -Fue… bastante doloroso y cruel, sobre todo para Ao-chan. Pero…

-¿Mmm? –Mibuchi sigue caminando, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Reo-chan ¿podrías contarme exactamente lo que sucedió? – el peli-negro voltea, mirándolo algo asombrado.

-¿Kise-chan jamás te lo conto?

-No… y tampoco he querido preguntarle. -menciona un poco triste.

-Bueno, en realidad tampoco se mucho, pero hasta donde se…

…

Le gusta su departamento, es amplio, elegante, cómodo, pero solitario.

Se quita su camisa, dejándola en el cesto de ropa sucia en el baño, caminando por el pasillo solo con sus pantalones de mezclilla puestos, hasta su habitación.

No tiene hambre, por lo que no se hará nada de cenar.

Se bota en el cama, con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo.

Voltea su rostro, hacia la mesita de noche, donde se encuentra una foto de él y Daiki en el parque de diversiones. Él lo sostiene del brazo, haciendo con los dedos la señal de amor y paz, sonriente, mientras que el moreno parece molesto, aunque sabe que no es así, en sus mejillas, puede verse un ligero sonrojo.

Ese fue el día en que le pidió que saliera con él, hace más de un año.

Y las cosas aun no cambian, como quisiera.

A veces lo nota triste, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, en su mundo.

Un mundo en donde solo existe una persona, y no es él.

Suspira, cerrando sus ojos, intentando quedarse dormido, pero las vivencias de aquellos días asaltan su mente, impidiéndole conciliar el sueño.

Permanecer enamorado de una persona tanto tiempo, debería ser ilegal.

Cuando estaba en Teiko, no fue una novedad para él, Kuroko y el universo, que se enamorara a primera vista de Aomine y su estilo de juego en el baloncesto.

Tan libre, tan propio.

Al principio creyó que solo era un sentimiento pasajero. Un amor platónico nacido de la misma admiración que tenia por este, cada vez que lo veía jugar y lograba sostener un uno a uno contra él.

Pero al pasar los días, las semanas y los meses, fue cayendo en cuenta que sus sentimientos no solo se dirigían a una admiración, si no que también, a algo más profundo que creyó, jamás le sucedería, _no con tantas chicas hermosas rodeándole y con las cuales muchas veces tenia el placer de salir_.

Se había enamorado de un hombre, y poco le importo ese detalle.

Tan es así, que tuvo la gran ventaja de que su familia sencillamente lo aceptara, incluso bromearon, mencionando: _que ya lo veían venir_.

Su amor por Daiki fue creciendo, a tal punto, que muchas veces sentía celos de Kuroko por ser la persona más cercana a él y que_, con la mente inquieta de cualquier enamorado_, a veces se gastaba neuronas pensando que tal vez lo de ellos era más que una simple amistad. Un coqueteo discreto, pero punzante para su pecho.

Luego, se dio cuenta de que realmente solo eran mejores amigos, como tanto Kuroko le había insistido, puesto que la sombra le demostró que ya tenia una relación con chico llamado Ogiwara, un amigo suyo de la infancia.

Los meses pasaron y con ellos, las oportunidades para declararle su amor.

Cuando llegaron a la preparatoria, creyó que simplemente sus sentimientos por Aomine se desvanecerían, pero no fue así. Las reuniones que tenían después de salir de Teiko, los juegos de uno contra uno, sus platicas breves no hicieron más que seguir avivando los sentimientos que ya tenían.

A tal punto, _que cuando Aomine anuncio su relación con Sakurai_, se quedo en casa de Takao llorando toda la noche, ahogando sus penas en litros y litros de helado, alegando no importarle morir gordo.

Con los meses, la relación de ellos dos se fue fortaleciendo, y su amor, no se hizo menos pequeño; aun así, era feliz.

Asistió a la boda cuando fue invitado, y brindo por ellos, para que la felicidad de ambos jamás se acabase.

Pero la realidad era, que solo había aprendido a convivir con ese amor que nunca decidió dejarlo.

Su cercanía con Aomine seguía siendo la misma: las reuniones, las platicas, las salidas, _que en lugar de dos_, muchas veces se volvían de tres.

Sakurai, era en realidad una persona excelente. Lindo, buen cocinero y amable, al menos hasta que Daiki lo hacia enojar. Por eso, también entendía él porque el peli-azul se había enamorado de alguien como él; Y por ese mismo motivo, es que nunca llego a odiarlo, si no al contrario, le tomo mucho aprecio, volviéndolo también un amigo muy cercano…

Al menos, hasta que le desgracia ocurrió…

Corría desesperadamente a través del hospital. Una llamada a las 3:45 de la mañana, jamás indicaba nada bueno. -¡Kurokocchi! –grito al inicio del pasillo y paro en seco, cuando observo los ojos de su amigo, inundados en lagrimas.

-K-Kise… -dijo en un hilo de voz y para el rubio, no paso desapercibido que no había colocado al final de su nombre el "kun", mientras era abrazado fuertemente por Kagami, quien también tenia los ojos rojos a causa de las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

Fue en ese momento que lo escucho, horrorizado.

-¡RYOU NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! –las pupilas del rubio se dilataron por la impresión. -¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO! ¡EL NO PUDO HABER MUERTO!

Aomine con su rostro lleno de lagrimas, tomaba por el cuello de la camisa al doctor, que ni se inmutaba con la reacción de este, era normal después de darle semejante noticia.

–En serio… -musito con voz grave y pausado el doctor. –Lo lamento mucho, hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero las balas tocaron varios puntos importantes. En serio, lo lamento…

El rubio no pudo hacer, ni decir nada, solo se quedo ahí, llevándose la mano a la boca, mientras unas lagrimas ya danzaban por sus mejillas.

Midorima salió detrás de él, _que recién había llegado junto con Akashi_, caminando hacia Aomine, quien se encontraba sentando en el piso junto a la pared, con su rostro entre las piernas, llorando de una manera tan desconsolante y amarga, que hizo romper a los demás en llanto.

Mientras que Akashi solo se quedo quieto junto a él, desviando la mirada, conteniendo sus lagrimas.

Nadie se hubiese imaginado, que al encerrar de por vida a un violador por sus sucios actos cometidos, repercutirían en que su hijo cobrase venganza, con la persona que más amaba Aomine.

Abrió los ojos, mirando nuevamente la foto.

Todo ha sido muy difícil, uno más que para otros. Aun así, eso no significa que a él tampoco le duela a veces, su indiferencia.

Tal vez sus noches serian menos solitarias, si algunos de los dos tuviera la valentía de dar el primer paso.

De superar y continuar avanzando.

…

-Yo… no me lo imaginaba… y-yo… -se detiene, cabizbajo.

-No te sientas mal… -lo toma del hombro, intentando animarlo.

-Pero es que… si hubiera estado aquí, si no me hubiera ido a Francia, tal vez Ki-chan no habría sufrido todo esto solo y…

-Oye, me ofendes… -lo mira, sonriendo de lado, provocando que el azabache también sonría.

-Ya sabes que no quise decir eso.

-Lo sé… además, no te culpes, tu también tenias tus motivos para irte y también tienes un punto a tu favor. Han pasado tres años desde la muerte de Sakurai, ya tiene que irlo superando. Ahora es Kise el que se encuentra aquí a su lado, con ganas de amarlo y que lo ame… ¿no es así como piensas?

Takao afirma.

-¿Crees que se sienta solo?

-Tal vez… -sonríe, mirando el cielo nocturno, sabe lo que quiere decir.

-¿Y si mejor nos regresamos y nos quedamos a dormir con él?

-¡Ps yo no se que estas esperando! –corre en dirección contraria, de vuelta a casa de Kise. -¡Noche de chicooos! –agita sus manos al aire.

-¡Esperame Reo-chan! –amplia su sonrisa.

Dios, realmente como había extrañado todo esto.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Por otro lado…

Caminan por las oscuras y menos transitadas calles de Tokyo.

El clima es agradable, ni muy cálido, ni muy frio.

Sus manos se buscan, enlazando sus dedos para hacer más intimo el agarre.

Esto era lo que él necesitaba, momentos a solas con él, donde el mundo desaparece y solo existen ellos dos.

Yukio besa su mano en un acto amoroso, enrojeciéndose al instante.

Su rostro avergonzado, siempre le ha parecido un encanto, por lo que no puede evitar sumirse a sus impulsos, dándole un beso en la mejilla, provocando que voltee su rostro, aun más avergonzado.

-Y… ¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Muy bien, los Hayashida siguieron discutiendo por todo.

-¿Y eso te parece correcto? –sonrió, mirándolo irónico.

-Pues si, mientras más se odien, para cualquier abogado mejor: '_Le pagaré lo que sea con tal de que me divorcies de este imbécil._' –imita, haciendo reír a Yukio. - ¿y tu?

-Pesado. Últimamente las cosas han estado bastante densas en la estación. Y el departamento de criminología ha tenido mucho trabajo. Ha habido una oleada de crímenes, pero sobre todo, de asesinatos. –Himuro lo mira serio.- Normalmente suelen ser así, a veces más de uno en la semana, lo raro es… que fueron no muy lejos uno del otro. Si se presenta uno más, tenemos la sospecha de que nos estaríamos enfrentando a un asesino serial.

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No crees, que solo pueden ser coincidencias? –suelta una nota de preocupación en su voz.

-No en estos casos… -exhala también preocupado. – ambos asesinatos, tienen muchas coincidencias, demasiadas, y eso es algo que nos pone en alerta a Aomine y a mí.

Himuro agacha la cabeza, deteniendo su paso, haciendo que Yukio haga lo mismo.

Lo observa unos segundos sin soltar su mano y se acerca a Tatasuya, levantándole el rostro.

-¿Estas bien?

-No…

-¿Qué sucede? –acaricia su mejilla, preocupado.

-Es solo… que por favor… ten mucho cuidado. –recarga su frente en la del oji-azul. –tomando su otra mano, sosteniéndolas con fuerza. –No me gustaría vivir, lo mismo que paso Aomine.

-Lo sé…- murmulla. –Por eso te pido, que si esto continua así, tendrás mucho cuidado.

-Lo mismo tu… -toma su rostro, dándole un dulce y pequeño beso en sus labios.

-Vamos a casa, quiero…

-Descansar. –repite, ya se sabe ese cuento.

-Tu, porque yo en realidad tengo ganas de otra cosa… -lo toma de la cintura apretándolo más a su cuerpo.

-Me parece una excelente idea. –menciona con voz seductora, tomándose nuevamente de las manos, caminando a paso apresurado.

Les urge llegar pronto a casa.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Era cierto, lo que había escuchado de esas enfermeras era totalmente cierto.

En el área de pediatría, localizada en el primer piso, se encuentra caminando el antiguo base y compañero de su equipo en Shutoku, Takao Kazunari.

Cargando lo que parecen ser… _¿Hojas blancas? ¿Pinturas? ¿Colores? ¿Que acaso cree que esto es una guardería infantil?_

Piensa, y se enfada ante lo que parece ser lo obvio, no pudiendo entender porque rayos el director del hospital ha decidido contratar a un pintor. Y no pudiendo entender (peor aún) por que su antiguo camarada ha querido sacar beneficio de eso; porque es eso exactamente, lo que parece.

¿Para que rayos quería alguien _que se dedica a las artes_, trabajar en un hospital y estar rodeado por niños enfermos? ¿Acaso quería ganar prestigio a costa de los infantes?

_¡Que bajo y cruel!_

Se acerca, viendo como el azabache deja unas cosas en las sillas de espera, tomando solo las hojas blancas y las cajas de colores, dispuesto a entrar al área donde se encuentran los niños más delicados, aquellos que no pueden salir de la habitación.

Takao lo visualiza, brindándole una radiante sonrisa.

-Buenos días Shin-chan~

-Buenos días, Takao. –menciona ajustándose los lentes con sus dedos vendados, dejando en claro su molestia en el tono de su voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Shin-chan? –lo observa, logrando captar con su ojo de halcón, el pequeño llavero de delfín que sobresale de su pantalón izquierdo. Revelándole que hay costumbres que a través de los años, no ha podido dejar. –Acaso Oha Asa te dejo en el último puesto hoy. –dice con tono juguetón. –Oye podrías ayudarme a…

-No te voy a ayudar en nada.

-¿Eh? –lo mira, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Pero que te pasa?

-No, más bien, me podrías ¿¡que diablos pretendes hacer!?

-¿¡Pero de que hablas…!? – alza la voz, molesto.

-¿Qué acaso quieres ganar más prestigio a costa de los enfermos? ¿Pretendes que las revistas te entrevisten mientras estas en el hospital para que den a conocer tu "buena acción del día"? –reprocha.

-¡Oyemé…!

-¡No escúchame tu Takao! –el azabache tensa los puños, evitando lo más que puede gritarle al peliverde. -Este es un hospital, ¡no un lugar para que vengas hacer espectáculos! Esta es una institución seria y estamos aquí para cuidar de los pacientes. ¡No para que te paguen por estar aquí! –lo último termino por molestar al azabache.

-¿Has visto cámaras? ¿O a algún paparazzi? –lo señala con el dedo. -¡Claro que no! Si estoy haciendo esto es porque me llamo la atención en cuanto vi el anuncio en el periódico. Y para tu información, que no debería de dártela… -recalca.- me están pagando el mismo salario que al conductor de la ambulancia, como mínimo, por que así lo quiso el director del hospital por más que le insistí en que no lo hiciera… ¡Y para que también lo sepas, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, solo será hasta que encuentren un verdadero payaso!

Midorima, se queda callado, relajando su rostro, en una mueca culpable.

-Disculpa, Yume-san – llama a la enfermera que se encuentra detrás del peli-verde, a la que visto minutos antes acercase gracias a su habilidad.

-Yo… lo siento, no quería… -se sonroja apenada, al verse descubierta.

-¿Me podrías ayudar a llevar este otro material dentro? –menciona amable, tomando las cosas que antes sostenía, ignorando la completa existencia del peli-verde.

-E-Eh…si, claro… -toma las pinturas y pinceles de la silla, parándose al lado de Kazunari.

-Guíame hasta el área de los niños más delicados, por favor.

-S-Si, por supuesto. –hace una ligera reverencia hacia Midorima, abriéndole la enorme puerta del área de pediatría.

Caminan, hasta la habitación más grande del lugar.

-Takao-san, por favor, no se enoje con él… en realidad es muy buena persona. Lo que pasa es que han venido muchas celebridades a este hospital para hacer farándula y…

-Si, eso lo tengo claro… -musita, recriminando. -pero el idiota actúa como si no me conociera…

…

Bien lo decía su horóscopo esa misma mañana…

"_Cáncer:  
El día de hoy te encuentras en el puesto numero 6. Estarás presenciando situaciones que, aunque parezcan malas, no son con esa intención. Por esa razón, no te dejes guiar por las apariencias y no hagas, ni hables nada antes de pensar, pues eso te podría traer problemas con las personas a tu alrededor._

_Aun así, si cometes un error, una disculpa nunca esta de más._

_Tu lucky ítem de hoy es un llavero de delfín color azul_."

Suspiro sintiéndose culpable por dejarse llevar por sus impulsos. Ese era su pequeño castigo, por desafiar al destino.

Pero bien que Oha Asa, se lo decía esa mañana...

…

Lleva esperándolo dos horas afuera, en el estacionamiento.

Su turno ha terminando precisamente lo que lo lleva esperando. Se pone impaciente, quiere verlo y disculparse, pues vaya manera de hablarle a un amigo que no has visto en 4 años y que recién se reencontró en la mañana de ayer.

Escucha el sonido de las puertas eléctricas abrirse, dejando salir a la persona por la que estaba esperando.

Se acerca a paso lento, apoyando su mano en el hombro derecho del azabache.

Este voltea, frunciendo el ceño al instante al ver de quien se trata. Se cruza de brazos.

-¿Y ahora que quieres?

-Y-Yo… -se ajusta los lentes, apenado. Los diálogos que repaso minutos antes para pedir perdón, ya se le han olvidado.

Kazunari lo observa, alzando un ceja, esperando por sus palabras.

Mira sus ojos con detenimiento. En sus pupilas, se puede reflejar la palabra "perdón" que se niega a salir de su garganta. Suspira, comprendiendo que tal vez Midorima, no ha cambiado del todo, como él tampoco.

-Sigues siendo un Tsundere…¿eh? –sonríe.

-Yo nunca he sido eso… -refunfuña, desviando la mirada. –Bueno, de todos modos, ya que estas aquí, ¿Te gustaría… ir a tomar un café?

Kazunari amplia su sonrisa.

-Claro que si, y no te preocupes, acepto tus disculpas Shin-chan~ -la de una palmaditas en su espalda de modo amistoso.

Midorima se queda callado, ajustándose los lentes ocultando su ligero sonrojo, guiándolo hasta su auto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buenoooooo chicas ¿y que les pareció?  
Disculpen si se ve como relleno infinito tipo Naruto (que es lo que trato de evitar), pero creo que es esencial para la historia…

Sus reviews a la brevedad posible, ya se los estaré contestando… ^w^ (es que creanme, no he tenido tiempo, pero en serio amo sus comentarios y no crean que las ignoro aproposito, por uds, es que escribo :') )

Y disculpen las posibles faltas de ortografía y redacción que pudo haber tenido ese capitulo. u_u

En fin… Muchas gracias nuevamente, de todo corazón.  
Que tengan un excelente inicio de semana! Y nos vemos sábado (o domingo xD )  
Se despide, con abrazos y mordidas!  
Mely Wolf ~


	5. Él, mi peor pesadilla

Holaaaa preciosaaaaas!  
LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! –modo hongo disculpón(?)

Me tarde dos semanas! Lo seeee! No tengo maye! D:  
Pero es que ahhhh… esta semana lo iba a subir el día lunes… pero luego tuvo unos asuntos personales medios gachos que requerían de mi tiempo… así como mis deberes en la maestría.

Tuve una semana pesada u_u no se los niego, pero ya estoy de vuelta! :D

Muchisisisisisisimas gracias por todos sus hermoso y bellos reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo esto para Uds! Créanme que siempre se los contesto! (y esto lo menciono por aquellos que no tienen cuentan, que aun ando buscando como hacer para que mis respuestas aparescan en sus comentarios! Odio no saber ingles y el traductor google es peor que yo! xD )

Así que antes de extenderme más, solo les quiero dejar una pequeña advertencia…  
si no les gusta la violencia… lo siento D:

(aunque lo considero leve, lo menciono por que se que luego hay fans muy sensibles…)

Pero yo les dije que había consumido drogas fuertes(?) para este nuevo fic! D:

Sin más… nos leemos al final…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El reloj sobre la mesita de noche, marcan las cuatro de la mañana.

La cortina se mantiene cerrada, impidiendo que los postes de luz, iluminen la habitación que se encuentra en penumbras.

En la cama, a su lado, el mayor de ellos lo observa, preocupado.

Su respiración es agitada, casi puede sentir que pronto le hará falta.

Su cuerpo se tensa, a tal punto que sujeta con fuerzas las sabanas.

El sudor perla su frente, y una mueca de terror es formada en su rostro.

Miedo.

Es lo que Kagami puede ver en ella.

De un momento a otro, abre los ojos, pegando un grito que pondría nervioso y alterado a cualquiera, pero no a Taiga. Él, ya ha pasado por esto más de una vez.

Se levanta asustado, sus mejillas son bañadas por esas lagrimas que en sueño a comenzando a derramar, sujeta con fuerza la sabana, ocultando su rostro con ella, impidiendo que un nuevo grito salga de su boca.

El tigre espera el momento adecuado, y poco a poco va a cercando su mano a la espalda contraria.

El peli-celeste siente el contacto, su cuerpo se estremece, lo empuja, retrocediendo de inmediato hacia la pared cubriéndose con sus manos.

Cuando sus ojos logran acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, se da cuenta que es su esposo él que se encuentra ahí, a su lado, y no aquel villano que vio en sus pesadillas.

-P-Perdóname… -susurra, abrazándose a si mismo, intentando lo mejor que puede calmar los espasmos que recorren todo su cuerpo.

El peli-rojo se acerca, envolviéndolo en sus fuertes brazos a modo de protección.

Kuroko se aferra al gran cuerpo de su chico y un nuevo llanto se hace presente.

-N-No quería empujarte… -solloza sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes… -musita tranquilo.

-T-Tengo miedo… Kagami…-dice con un hilo de voz.

-Lo se… -lo aferra un poco más contra su cuerpo, acariciando su hombro, su cabello.

Lentamente comienza a calmarse; aprovechando la oportunidad para acunarle el rostro entre sus grandes manos. Lo acerca a sus labios, hasta poder repartirle miles de besos, pequeños, dulces y suaves, en su frente, mejillas, nariz y por ultimo, la boca.

Kuroko lo rodea con sus brazos el cuello, correspondiendo con calma, los castos besos que tiene para ofrecerle. Lo ha tranquilizado, eso lo sabe.

Por que Kagami siempre ha tenido esa medicina para él.

Paciencia y amor.

Mucho amor.

El mayor se separa, mirándolo a los ojos. El miedo continua ahí, pero ya no es tan grave como antes.

Le quita la camisa y Kuroko, enrójese.

-¿Q-Qué haces Kagami?

-Cambiarte de ropa. Has… sudado mucho mientras dormías. No es bueno que te duermas mojado, te hará daño. –se levanta, dirigiéndose al closet.

Saca del primer cajón solo la camisa de una pijama en color café, que desentonara con el short azul que trae puesto.

-Alza los abrazos… -menciona, y el pequeño solo obedece haciendo lo que le pide.

Es en ese momento que puede verlas aun en la oscuridad.

Cicatrices.

Repartidas en su pecho, en sus caderas, sin contar, las que tiene en la espalda. Cada una de ellas muy diferente a la otra.

Algunas poco a poco se han ido desvaneciendo, mientras que otras, parecen querer quedarse ahí, toda la vida.

Le pone la nueva playera, acomodándole los cabellos que se han desordenado, acaricia su rostro y vuelve a acostarse, alzando los brazos en una clara invitación que la sombra no rechaza.

-¿Estas más tranquilo?

-Si. –se aferra nuevamente a su cuerpo.

-Intenta dormir, yo seguiré aquí cuando despiertes, lo prometo. -Kuroko sonríe, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sabe que es cierto, confía en él. Porque desde el momento en que todo sucedió, no había vuelto a sentir nada seguro, _ni siquiera, su propia vida_; al menos hasta que Taiga llego, que pudo sentir lo hermoso que era,

el amor.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

La mañana es cálida, tanto, que invita a las personas a que se relajen del bullicio y lo agitado que puede llegar a ser una ciudad del primer mundo, pero en el departamento de criminología es muy distinto.

El ambiente se mantiene tenso, debido a que un nuevo asesinato se ha llevado acabo en la gran Tokyo.

El tercero, en esa semana.

Por lo que el tecleo de la vieja maquina de escribir resuena a gran velocidad y una viejilla cascarrabias apaga el cuarto cigarrillo de ese día. También le preocupa, _aunque su ceño fruncido diga todo lo contrario_, porque sabe que nada de eso puede ser "mera _coincidencia_".

-Bien… - menciona Aomine. –Revisemos la información recolectada de esta mañana.

Doña Chuchis solo expresa un "Ñeee" como afirmación.

-Hora de muerte.

-Según los datos del forense, 5:45 am. –saca de su cajetilla un nuevo cigarro.

-Causa.

-Homicidio. –lo prende sobre sus labios. -Una bala penetro su cráneo. –expulsa el humo haciendo un mohín con sus labios.

-Arma homicida. - el moreno camina a su alrededor, con los ojos cerrados escuchando atentamente sus palabras.

-Se especula que fue una calibre 22 LR.

-No tiene ningún sentido. –menciona Yukio enfrente de la pizarra de evidencias.

-¿Te gustaría tener una cita conmigo? –sonríe ladino, apoyándose con una mano sobre el escritorio, inclinándose cerca de ella.

-¿Te gustaría comerte una sandia, negro? –le avienta el humo a la cara.

-Te digo que eres un puto amor, ¡cásate conmigo! –amplia su sonrisa.

-Vete a mamar…

-No me alcanzo…

Yukio escucha el golpe del bastón sobre la cabeza de Aomine, _que de inmediato se queja_, y no puede evitar reír a carcajadas de tan solo escucharlos.

Eso era lo que necesitaban en el departamento, relajar el ambiente, ya que el jefe de policía los ha tenido estresados exigiendo avances en las investigaciones de los tres asesinatos ocurridos hasta ahora.

Las familias también lo exigen, sobre todo, en que ya capturen al asesino para que le caiga todo el peso de la ley antes de que siga cobrando más victimas.

Yukio observa el mapa de toda la ciudad de Tokyo. El lugar donde han ocurrido los asesinatos están señalados con tachuelas y ninguna, esta a más de una distancia de cuatro calles entre ellas.

Las fotos de las victimas reposan en la pizarra, así como su edad, hora de muerte y el arma con las que fueron asesinadas. En todos los casos, la misma.

-Es que, sencillamente no lo entiendo. –menciona frustrado el peli-negro. -Todos tienen una edad entre diecisiete y dieciocho años, piel pálida y ojos color azul, pero después de eso, hay diferencias en cuanto al sexo y el color de cabello. Por lo que no podemos decir con precisión, que este matando a personas similares. –suspira frustrado. –Necesitamos otra pista…

-Sus actividades diarias… -menciona doña Chuchis. –Pregúntenles a sus familias a que tipo de escuelas asistían, si trabajan o no, etc.

-Eso ya lo hemos echo… - la interrumpe Daiki. –y tampoco hay coincidencias en ese sentido. Para colmo, tampoco se ha encontrado ADN que nos lleve a una dirección en concreto. Solo tenemos cuatro sospechosos y todos ellos son cercanos a las victimas, porque tampoco son conocidos entre sí. Al menos hasta ahora no hay nada que los vincule los unos a los otros.

Volvieron al inicio.

-Se que hay algo que se nos esta escapando. –murmura Yukio tocándose la barbilla.

Un celular suena, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Daiki se dirige a su escritorio, toma su celular y este deja de sonar; al abrir la tapa, se da cuenta de que tiene tres llamadas perdidas de Kagami. Esta por apretar el botón de 'marcar', cuando una nueva llamada se hace visible en su teléfono.

Contesta, pero antes de emitir palabra alguna, su peli-rojo amigo se adelanta.

-_Aomine…_ -le preocupa oírlo tan serio, no es normal.

-¿Qué pasa Kagami? –su voz suena preocupada.

_-¿No has hablado con Yukio…?_ \- voltea, y lo mira contemplando aun los informes policiacos.

El aludido se percata, alzando la vista de los documentos. Levanta una ceja interrogativo, por la expresión seria que mantiene su compañero.

-¿Quién es?

-_Kagami…_

-¡Mierda! –frunce el ceño. –Olvide comentarte algo.

-Si, es lo que menciona… -se acerca a Daiki quitándole el teléfono. El moreno no protesta.

-Apenas le voy a decir, lo lamento. –se talla una cien.- Hemos tenido mucho trabajo y…

-_No te preocupes, de hecho en nuestra dos horas libres que tenemos para comer, le explicare yo mismo_.

-¿Estas seguro?

-_Si, es mejor así…_

…

Están sentados en una de las mesas del Maii Burger que les queda cerca del trabajo.

Devoran cada uno una bandeja llena de aproximadamente treinta hamburguesas, que para tener media ahora ahí, ya han devorado al menos unas doce.

Después de la breve platica telefónica que tuvo con Kagami, Aomine, se puso algo impaciente por saber que sucedía, y por más que le preguntara a Yukio de que se trataba todo ese misterio que se traían _y en cuyo rostro se veía plasmado la preocupación_, no quiso ceder. Solo se limito en contestarle "Es mejor que él te lo explique".

Y ahora estaban ahí, devorando su treceava hamburguesa sin aun, tener respuesta.

-¿¡Ya me vas a decir que cojones sucedió!? –azoto el vaso de refresco en la mesa. –¡Me estas exasperando con tanto putito misterio!

Kagami lo mira a media mordida, levanta la mano en señal de que lo espere para terminar de masticar ese trozo de hamburguesa que aun tiene en la boca. Envuelve la mitad del alimento en el mismo papel con que lo sujeta, dejándolo a un lado. Su mirada se torna seria.

Que Kagami deje de comer, es algo realmente preocupante; por lo que opta en hacer lo mismo dejando su comida por la paz, viéndolo detenidamente.

-Aomine… -hace una breve pausa antes de continuar, necesita decírselo de la manera más calmada posible, pues sabe que podría estallar en una rabia colérica y no es para menos. El también estuvo involucrado en todo el proceso. –Ayer, cuando Kuroko salió de su trabajo, noto que alguien lo estaba persiguiendo. –Daiki frunce el ceño, permaneciendo callado. – me mando un mensaje para que lo buscara, pero una cuadra antes de llegar a la estación, nos dimos cuenta de que era… Ogiwara. –menciona casi en susurro.

Aomine aprieta más el ceño en claro gesto de querer asesinar a alguien, alguien que ya conoce.

-¿¡QUÉ!? – grita golpeando la mesa con su puño, haciendo que todos los del establecimiento volteen a verlos.

-¡CALMATE IDIOTA! – se levanta, ya sabia que esto podría pasar.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME? ESE CABRON MALPARIDO ANDABA PERSIGUENDO A TETSU, ¡JODER, BAKAGAMI, ME HUBIESE LLAMADO!

Algunas señoras miraron con repudio al moreno que gritaba palabra anti-sonantes, tapándole los odios a sus hijos con sus manos para evitar que escuchen. Otras se quejan con el gerente del establecimiento, y otros cuantos solo se limitan a reírse, sin saber el motivo, ni la gravedad del asunto.

-¡QUE TE SIENTES! –Kagami apoya sus manos en los hombros del moreno aplicando fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse.

El gerente se acerca.

-Disculpe… - Daiki voltear a verlo con sus ojos llamantes, el joven juraría que en el rostro se le puede leer la palabra "muérete" . –P-Podría p-por favor no pelearse en este lugar… -Aomine frunce más el ceño, haciendo que el gerente tiemble de miedo. –S-Si no tendremos que llamar a seguridad y-y sacarlo a la fuerza…

El moreno bufa, provocando que el trabajador se cubra la cara con los brazos esperando un buen golpe.

-No se preocupe, no volverá a suceder. Lo lamentamos. –menciona Kagami, haciendo que el joven baje la guardia.

-M-Muchas gracias… -literalmente corre, metiéndose por la puerta de acceso exclusivo al personal.

-Menudo debilucho. –se queja cruzándose de brazos, fija su vista en Taiga. - ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora que haremos? Ese maldito hijo de… -Kagami hace un movimiento de sus manos para que se detenga de decir alguna grosería. – su prostituta progenitora, ya encontró a Kuroko. Pensé que se había largado para no volver.

-Yo supuse lo mismo…

-¿No se supone que tiene una orden de restricción? Tu hermano Himuro sabe de eso… ¿no puede hacer algo?

-Por ahora no, ya le pregunte. Técnicamente solo se le ha acercado una vez, y no le ha echo nada. Así que no hay nada relativamente importante como para hacer que un policía lo vigile día y noche. –suspira desganado. –Aunque Yukio se ofreció en dar la orden de vigilancia, dejo en claro que solo podría una semana, no más.

-Si lo se… -Aomine mantiene el ceño fruncido.

Ambos se sumergen en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en un lugar pero sin ver nada en concreto.

Están preocupados y no es para menos, sus memorias los llevan al pasado.

Un pasado que en realidad, no ha sido del todo bueno, ni agradable.

Cuando Kagami lo conoció pensó que de verdad era un joven debilucho que no tenia ni siquiera el derecho de pertenecer al club de básquet.

Aunque la realidad le dio una fuerte bofetada al ver su determinación, sus ganas de continuar y seguir intentando todo lo que le permitía dar su alma y su pasión por el juego.

Eso fue lo que le hizo interesarse por él. Su fortaleza espiritual, aquella que no le permitía rendirse sin importar cuan complicados estuvieran los caminos.

En pocas palabras, se había enamorado de su sombra.

Pero en aquel momento, ninguno supo leer entre líneas, que lo que hacia Kuroko era auto-motivarse para salir adelante, no dejarse vencer por sus miedos, ni por el demonio que resguardaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Por esa razón, cuando Kagami tuvo la iniciativa de acercarse al joven sombra, este se escabullía, lo evitaba y lo alejaba de manera directa de él.

Taiga podría muchas veces ser un bruto, pero tampoco era tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de cómo lo miraba Kuroko. En sus ojos, podía ver reflejados los mismos sentimientos que tenia por él.

Había insistido tanto y tantas veces, incluso teniendo el apoyo de todos los del equipo, _que se dieron cuenta de esa aura rosa que flotaba a su alrededor pero que, ninguno de los dos definía_, que hacían que ambos se quedaran a solas en el gimnasio, otras, que regresaran solos a casa hasta tomar caminos distintos, y otras más, Kagami lo invitaba a cenar en el mayi burguer, gracias a los cupones de 2x1 en los batidos de vainilla que tanto se empeñaba en recortar de las revistas.

Pero a esas alturas, ya se estaba quedando sin opciones, y sobre todo, sin ganas.

Tal vez esos desplantes si tenían una intensión, esa indiferencia y las huidas bajo escusas pobres que siempre le daba para poder escaparse de quedarse mucho tiempo juntos, tenían un motivo.

Tal vez, realmente no lo quería como el creía, y solo se estaba ilusionando en vano.

Eso pensaba, hasta que la realidad le dio un golpe de lleno en el estomago dejándolo sin aire.

La respuesta a todas esas dudas que revoloteaban en su cabeza, llegaron de la manera más cruel que podía ver en sus pocos dieciséis años de vida.

Se dirigía a casa de Kuroko para hablarle claramente de sus sentimientos y que este lo rechazara de una vez por todas de la manera correcta.

Pero al llegar ahí, se percato que la puerta de la casa de su sombra no estaba completamente cerrada, había una pequeña abertura que dejaba escapar la luz, tomo la perilla y se percato de un ruido seco y fuerte que lo hizo abrir la puerta de golpe.

Lo que vio, lo dejo en completo estado de shock plantado en la puerta.

Un joven de cabello negro, un poco más alto que Kuroko, lo golpeaba con fuerza con un bate del lado de las costillas hasta que el objeto de madera se quebró.

Sangre, mucha sangre regada por todos lados, la mesa tirada hacia un lado, algunas sillas rotas y Kuroko, tirado en el suelo sujetándose las costillas, aguanto sus gritos de dolor. El sujeto lo tomo por los cabellos, dándole un puñetazo de lleno y a la cara, para luego darle un beso en sus labios llenos de sangre. -Tu eres mío, entiéndelo… - murmuro con una voz tan sádica, psicópata, que lo levanto por el cuello de la camisa, sin percatarse que alguien más los estaba observando.

Kuroko ya hacia desnudo de la cintura para abajo, de la pierna podía ver que escurría sangre manchando sus blancos calcetines, su ojo morado, su labio partido, la nariz rota e hinchada. Un quejido y lo estrello contra la pared, esperando que el golpe en la cabeza lo dejara inconsciente.

Comenzó a ahorcarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta que aun estaba despierto, Tetsuya con sus piernas colgando, intentaba zafarse del agarre, abrió uno de sus ojos y pudo divisar de manera nublosa la figura que seguía en estado de shock.

Empezó a llorar, liberando todas las lagrimas que con mucho esfuerzo se aguanto cuando comenzó el ataque.

No quería que su vida terminara de esta manera, no quería morir sin haberle dicho a Kagami que sentía mucho los desplantes, su indiferencia, pero que realmente lo quería, que solo deseaba mantenerlo a salvo.

Vivo.

-Ka…ga…mi…-kun… -musito por ultima vez.

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR EL NOMBRE DE OTRO HOMBRE QUE NO SEA YO! – bramo el peli-negro, aventandolo al suelo con toda la fuerza que pudo, dejándolo ahora si, inconsciente.

Fue en ese momento que la voz de Kuroko lo hizo reaccionar.

-¡HIJO DE PERRA! –Kagami soltó la mochila y corrió tacleando al sujeto.

Lo levanto del cuello y comenzó a golpearlo con el puño hasta que le voto al menos unos dos dientes, lo tiro al suelo, pateándolo con tantas ganas tan cegado por la ira, ceño fruncido, sus dientes rechinando en furia por haber sido tan estúpido y haberse tardado tanto, que no paro al menos hasta que el sujeto intentado defenderse de los golpes y darle pelea a Kagami, sin existo, el peli-rojo, logro quebrarle uno de los brazos.

-Oye…Tetsu –se escucho por el pasillo, una voz ronca y llena de pereza. -dejaste la puerta abierta, es peligroso que lo hagas y más cuando es de noch…

Aomine, palideció en cuanto vio tal escenario.

-¡KAGAMI…! – lo sujeto por espalda con fuerzas, intentando detenerlo, no sabia lo que pasaba, pero si estaba seguro que si no detenía a Taiga, iba matar al tipo.

-¡SUELTAME ESTE DESGRACIADO CASI MATA A TETSUYA! –seguía forcejeando con Daiki, viendo como el cuerpo del peli-negro yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

El moreno volteo, endureciendo su cara al instante, soltó a Taiga, dándole la vuelta y le dio un puñetazo haciéndolo reaccionar.

-¡ENTONCES QUE ESTAS ESPERANDO IDIOTA, HAY QUE SALVAR LA VIDA DE TETSU!

Kagami frunció más el ceño, y corrió hacía donde estaba Kuroko desmayado. Tomo su pequeño cuerpo bañado en sangre entre sus brazos, tembloroso, salió corriendo.

Mientras que Aomine corría detrás de él, llamando a una ambulancia y a la policía. No sin antes, haber pateado con fuerza y ganas el rostro de Ogiwara…

-Kagami… -la voz de su amigo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Alza su vista, sin cambiar su expresión alarmada. –No te preocupes… -menciono el moreno, más para si mismo que para el peli-rojo. -Nadie volveré a hacerle daño a Tetsu…

Taiga solo asiente, desviando la mirada hacia las calles.

Alerta.

Vigilante.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Caminan hacia el auto, _un Chevrolet spark estacionado en el área destinada para el personal_, casi al frente del hospital.

Midorima saca las llaves, quitando la alarma que hizo parpadear los focos del pequeño coche, y con la mano, invita a su acompañante a subir al mismo.

Takao abre la puerta sentándose del lado del copiloto, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad, el peli-verde repite la acción, sin evitar ver por el rabillo del ojo, como el azabache observa y toca todo en un gesto curioso.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunta con voz pastosa, prendiendo el motor.

-No, nada… es solo que… -se recuesta en el asiento tomándose la libertad de relajarse en su totalidad.

-¿Hjmm? – voltea hacia su izquierda, divisando que no venga ningún otro vehículo para salir del lugar.  
-Es chistoso, que siendo médico y con una gran fortuna, te hayas comprado un coche tan... sencillo. –menciona como si nada, pero luego recuerda un ligero detalle. Tiene cuatro años sin verlo, cualquier cosa pudo haber pasado, ¿no es así?, como perder una gran fortuna. –Bueno… yo solo decía. –ríe un poco avergonzado.

-No me gustan las cosas tan… ostentosas.

-…Es verdad. _Lo había olvidado_. – piensa de último y sonríe, desviando su mirada hacia el exterior, viendo como los edificios y las personas pasan de manera rápida a su alrededor.

Tokyo siempre ha sido una gran ciudad agitada, luminosa y lujosa. No se compara en nada con Francia, en donde si bien, reinan también altos edificios, la mayoría de su arquitectura es más del estilo imperial, _refinado_, si se atreve a decirlo.

Pero también mentiría si dijera que esta ciudad que dejo de manera tan prematura, no le sorprende.

Las luces, las personas, la cultura, sus costumbres; todo es tan diferente, que no puede evitar recostarse en la ventana para observar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

-¿Y tu…? –lo mira de manera discreta, sin desviar la vista en su totalidad de la calle al notar que de repente su acompañante se ha quedado callado.- ¿Por qué no tienes un auto? ¿No se supone que con todos los cuadros que vendes y las exposiciones, tendrías para comprarte uno?

-No me gustan. Contaminan mucho. –se endereza sobre su asiento.

-Ah, así que también eres ecologista.

-Ni tanto, ni siquiera tengo una bicicleta.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de haber estado años conduciendo la carreta del infierno, ¿tu crees que voy a tener ganas de seguir andando en bicicleta? –sonríe, provocando en el rostro de Shintaro una pequeña, minúscula, casi imperceptible, sonrisa ladina, que a su ojo de halcón, no se le escapa.

Se sonroja, desviando la mirada nuevamente hacía el camino.

No puede evitar pensar que en todos esos años, lo único que ha hecho Midorima es ponerse más guapo; con ese uniforme blanco, la corbata negra, su estatura, los lentes, que le da un porte elegante y porque no, bastante intelectual.

Luego de quince minutos más, andando por las transitadas calles de Japón en silencio, llegan a una cafetería.

Midorima se baja a la par de Takao, pone la alarma, y ambos se adentran al pequeño lugar que los recibe con el tintineo de una campanilla colocada sobre la puerta; el local no cuenta con más de 12 mesas, un mostrador con dos vitrinas grandes, cuyas luces iluminan los postres que se preparan ahí.

-¡Wow! Realmente es muy bonito. –sonríe ante lo acogedor del lugar.

-Se pide en el mostrador, ¿quieres ver los postres? – mira al aludido.

-No, escoge por mi, como nunca he venido aquí, esta bien el postre que sea. -El peli-verde asiente, dejando al azabache en una mesa junto a la gran ventana.

A los pocos minutos regresa, guardando su billetera en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón, tomando asiento frente a su acompañante. La mesera viene detrás de él, colocando 2 tazas de café humeante, así como dos respectivas rebanadas de pastel.

-Te pedí uno de chocolate con fresa, supongo que aun te gusta. –Kazunari lo mira ligeramente sorprendido, no esperaba que Shintaro se acordara de algo tan trivial como eso.

-Si, aun me gusta, muchas gracias. – se sonroja, observándolo detenidamente, dándose cuenta que aun venda sus dedos, así como también, aun cree en Oha Asa, _gracias al pequeño colgante de trébol que cuelga de su móvil_. –Nee… Shin-chan~…

-Dime. –toma un sorbo del café que ya ha endulzado.

-Veo que aun vendas tus dedos… ¿por qué?

-Porque las uñas sirven como soporte para agarrar ciertos utensilios en las operaciones… y a veces… -desvía la mirada hacia la calle. – salgo a jugar básquet.

-Ya veo… -sonríe, trozando un pequeño pedazo de su postre que inmediatamente se lleva a la boca.

-¿Y tu… aun juegas básquet? -

-A veces. Sirve de mucho para despejar la mente…

-Si, es cierto… - el azabache nota como Midorima deja escapar un aire de nostalgia en aquella afirmación.

Lo escudriña con la mirada, manteniendo el tenedor entre sus labios, intentando leer porque sus orbes verdes tienen tatuado ese sentimiento. Un sentimiento que vacila entre la tristeza y los recuerdos.

Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo… tantas cosas que ahora desconoce de él, que ya no esta seguro de leerlo con la exactitud con lo que lo hacia antes.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no te gusto el postre? – no pudo evitar preguntarle, sobre todo, por el gesto tan raro que tiene plasmado al verlo.

-¿Eh? –reacciona, sonrojándose de inmediato.- ¡Ah! ¡No, de hecho esta delicioso en serio! –desvía sus ojos hacia el postre avergonzado, Midorima alza una ceja. -Entonces… -_¿Que diablos pasa conmigo?_ _¡Yo no soy así!_, piensa, auto-regañándose. –Así que cardiólogo ¿eh? – sonríe, intentando cobrar la compostura, regulando el tono de su voz a uno más alegre.

-Así es…

-¿Por qué medicina? ¿Dónde estudiaste? ¿Has estado en otros países? ¿En cuales? ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a… -en un acto de desesperación, Shintaro le mete un trozo de su pastel para que se calle, ya que lo esta mareando con tantas preguntas.

-Eshto ta~bien eshta delishiosho…

-Come, yo respondo. – Kazunari asiente con la cabeza, Midorima suspira. –Estudie medicina porque me gusta, postule para la Universidad de Tokyo y quede. Si, he estado en otros países, en Estados Unidos y Cuba, y fue para estudiar parte de mi especialidad, así como también para tomar pequeños cursos a los cuales cada determinado tiempo asisto.

-¡Wooow! –sonríe, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? – lo mira de manera seria, terminándose la ultima rebanada de su pastel.

-Porque no todos tienen la capacidad para estudiar medicina Shin-chan~ - menciona haciéndolo parecer obvio. –Siempre has sido una persona muy estudiosa y meticulosa, dedicada con todo lo que haces. Te esfuerzas al máximo para que las cosas siempre salgan bien, además de que es una carrera muy humanitaria, sacrificas mucho de tu tiempo para aprender y así poder cuidar de las demás personas. –amplia su sonrisa, mientras que el peli-verde, solo lo observa ligeramente sorprendido. -No deberías quitarte tu merito Shin-chan~

-N-No lo hago. – oculta su sonrojo acomodándose los lentes.

-No has cambiado nada… -lo mira, sonriendo con añoranza.

-Tu tampoco… bueno, si, ahora tienes perforaciones en el oreja derecha. –señala con su dedo su propio cartílago.

-y tu el cabello más corto… -ambos vuelven a sonreír.

-¿Cómo es París? – toma la taza entre sus manos, llevándola hacia su boca permitiéndole hablar.

-Muy hermosa la verdad. Su arquitectura es esplendida, tiene vistas preciosas; aunque la torre esta bastante oxidada, pero eso no le quita lo impresionante a la estructura.

-Se ve que te gusto mucho vivir por allá.

-Bastante, realmente es bella, pero no se compara como tu hogar. Ahora entiendo a los extranjeros que viven aquí cuando dicen que les gustaría regresar a su lugar de origen...

-Takao… -de repente, siente que la corbata le aprieta más de la cuenta. Se queda callado, intentado procesar la pregunta que le dirá. Lo mira directo a los ojos, de manera seria. -¿Por qué…desapareciste? –musita, haciendo notar que esa duda la ha tenido desde hace mucho tiempo.

El azabache lo mira estupefacto.

Jamás pensó, es más, ni siquiera se imagino, que Midorima habría notado su ausencia. Creía incluso, que estaba feliz por ello, puesto que él jamás hizo nada por volverle a ver.

Y ahora, después de todo este tiempo, resulta que en realidad las cosas no eran como las había pensando, porque Midorima esta ahí, frente a él, esperando con ansias la respuesta.

-Yo… supongo que… -suspira, sonriendo de lado, de manera melancólica. – por la misma razón por la cual nunca me buscaste.

-Pensé que ya no querrías verme…

Ambos se quedan callados un momento, escudriñándose con la mirada.

Que tontos han sido los dos.

-Lamento… si creíste que te hice a un lado, Takao.

-No te preocupes… -ambos bajan la mirada hacia sus respectivos cafés.- de todos modos, ya paso…

Luego de seguir con miles de preguntas más_, acerca de cómo fue que obtuvo una beca para estudiar en Francia, el tipo de cultura de ahí, la cantidad de pacientes a los que ha operado, etc._; Shintaro, se ofrece en llevar a Kazunari hasta su casa, después de haber pasado tres horas en aquel café conversando, poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas.

La tarde ha sido bastante agradable para los dos, eso no pueden negarlo.

Ya en la noche, Midorima aparca frente a un edificio cuyo acceso tiene unas verjas de metal en color cromo.

-No tiene un auto, vive un departamento medianamente lujoso…

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora hablas mi idioma? –ríe, bajándose del automóvil. -Nos vemos mañana, ¡Y muchas gracias Shin-chan~! –camina unos pasos, pero se detiene al escucharlo.

-Takao… -voltea; Midorima no quita la vista del camino y un ligero sonrojo se puede notar en sus mejillas. -Es bueno… volver a verte… -se ajusta los lentes. –Nos vemos mañana… -mueve la palanca de velocidad y se marcha, lo más rápido que le permiten las reglas de transito.

Kazunari amplia su sonrisa con las mejillas también coloreadas, observando el lugar por donde se ha ido.

-A mi también me alegra verte… Shin chan~

* * *

\- xx X xx –

Le molesta con toda su alma lo que esta viendo.

No le gustaba que se le acercara en aquel entonces, mucho menos ahora, que tienen poco tiempo de haber dejado de vivir juntos bajo el mismo techo.

Interfiere en sus planes, y eso le irrita. Sobre todo porque hoy había tomado la decisión de invitar a cenar al peli-verde, bajo la _no_ _tan_ excusa de hablar sobre los documentos que lo tienen estresado y solo, _si el ambiente fluye_, intentar que vuelva a caer en sus brazos.

-¿Qué sucede Akashi? – Nijimura se acerca a él, con su típico traje de empresario, su mano izquierda en el bolsillo del pantalón, y en la derecha, luciendo un rolex.

-No se supone que _esa cosa_ –no pudo evitar dejar ir, un cierto tono de desdén. - debería estar viviendo en Francia. –saca las tijeras, girándola en su mano derecha. En su mirada es claro el desagrado.

Para Shuuzou, no es novedad que Kazunari jamás ha sido el numero uno de su lista.

-Ignóralos. –se acerca a él. –Lo más probable es que venga de visita como hace cada año. Ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con Midorima. –le arrebata las tijeras y Akashi frunce el ceño.

-No se habían visto en muchos años ¿Por qué precisamente ahora? – en su voz a un es clara la molestia.

-Coincidencias. Que te puedo decir… Vámonos. –se voltea, caminando del lado contrario del estacionamiento, dirigiéndose a su lamborghini negro.

-Vaya invitaciones las tuyas. –lo sigue, hasta caminar a su lado, su mirada se relaja, resignado.

-No me sorprendería que lo hayas olvidado. Cuando se trata de Midorima, es fácil que pierdas la cabeza.

-No lo he olvidado. –se suben al auto, colocándose los cinturones de seguridad. -Habíamos quedado que si Shintaro rechazaba la invitación iría contigo. Es solo que _eso_, no estaba en mis planes.

Nijimura no dice nada, y solo se limita a colocarse las gafas de sol igual que Seijuuro.

El peli-rojo esboza una media sonrisa.

-Al menos ¿podrías decirme a donde vamos?

-Ya lo veras… -arranca el auto, comenzando a avanzar por toda la ciudad.

Seijuuro lo mira de re-ojo, preguntándose porque la insistencia desde hace varios días de acompañarle a un lugar que ni siquiera conoce.

Se encuentra tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que solo, cuando el auto se ha detenido frente a unas rejas de metal en color gris, cuyo oxido sobresale de estas debido a los años que ha tenido sin mantenimiento, se percata que se encuentran casi a los limites de la ciudad.

-Nijimura-san. –lo llama un hombre grande, musculoso, peludo de brazos y con una gorra. –Lo hemos estado esperando. Las cosas que pidió, ¿donde quiere que las coloquemos?

-Dentro. –señala con su mano izquierda el lugar donde quiere que el pequeño carro de mudanza se estacione.- Espero que la cosas vengan bien. Si no… -levanta sus gafas de sol, mirándolo de manera siniestra. –juro que te rompo los huesos.

El hombre asiente tembloroso ante la mirada y el tono autoritario, se sube al carro y de inmediato la enorme verja frente a ellos se abre, dejando pasar ambos coches.

Aunque Akashi mantiene el rostro de frente, y aun trae puesto los lentes de sol, puede percatarse por el rabillo del ojo, que Nijimura a esbozado una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa tan diferente e inusual, que no es aquella que dibuja con cierto aire de querer joder a los empleados, o para poder decir algo cruel.

No, aquella sonrisa es sincera, que incluso, lo hace ver tierno.

En cuanto se estacionan en lo que parecer ser un gran patio de escuela, bajan del coche y, literalmente, se ven rodeados por una veintena de niños.

-¡Nijimura-senpai! –una pequeña niña de ojos y cabello negro, grita entusiasmada, estirando sus brazos para que el peli-negro la cargue.

La levanta a la altura de su rostro y le regala un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír. -¿Cómo has estado Hinata?

-Muy bien Nijimura-senpai ¿y tu? –dice con voz dulce.

-Bien preciosa. –le sonríe, mientras que Akashi oculta su asombro bajo esa capa de seriedad.

Definitivamente, esa faceta suya jamás se la hubiese imaginado.

Pero vuelve a la realidad en cuanto siente todas aquellas pequeñas miradas puestas en su persona. Se quita los lentes.

-¿Quién eres tu? –lo jala de la manga una niña rubia.

-¿Por qué tienes el cabello rojo? – menciona otro pequeño castaño.

-¡Woow! ¡Tus ojos si que son raros! – dice un pequeño peli-rojo, al cual Akashi no pudo evitar sonreírle, sintiendo su corazón comprimirse.

-Mi nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, tengo el cabello rojo de nacimiento y mis ojos… -piensa la mejor respuesta que se le puede dar a un infante.- …digamos que fue por magia. –contesta de manera calmante, esbozando también una sonrisa sincera, de la cual Shuuzou se percata sonriendo ladino.

-"OOOOOHHHH" –corearon los niños asombrados.

-Haber enanos… - Nijimura con su voz, consigue que le hagan caso. –Necesito que me ayuden. Vayan a ese camionsote y bajen las cajas que se encuentran en él. Lo que sea comida, déjenlo en la cocina y lo demás en la sala. Luego Tenma se encargara de acomodarlo todo. –algunos niños asintieron, corriendo rápidamente hacia el camión de mundanza, mientras que otros, ya se encontraban llevando las cajas.

Akashi mira alrededor, sin entender lo que pasa.

El patio de lo que parece ser una escuela, esta limpio, el césped a su alrededor se nota que ha sido cuidado con frecuencia, aunque los juegos que se encuentran ahí, han vivido mejores épocas. El edificio frente a él esta en las mismas condiciones, de un color gris opaco, con ventanas de color azul que en su momento fue claro, pero que ahora solo muestran el polvo que se le ha pegado con los años y en algunos casos, la madera.

Baja la mirada, y se da cuenta que de la entrada principal del edificio desciende un señor que camina a paso lento apoyado de su bastón.

Su rostro muestra algunas arrugas, y las canas en su cabeza, le dan la apariencia de un señor de sesenta años aproximadamente.

Akashi ve como camina hacia ellos, su mirada negra refleja ternura y paciencia que solo ha adquirido con los años.

Nijimura se encorva para poder estar a su altura, pero el hombre se detiene frente a ellos. Recorre con la mirada el camión de mudanza, los niños acarreando cajas y a Seijuuro, a quién solo se limita en sonreírle.

El peli-rojo le sonríe de vuelta, pero antes de poder emitir palabra alguna, observa como el señor le da un golpe en la cabeza al peli-negro y le jala la oreja con dos dedos.

-¡Auuu! papá, me dueleee… -se "queja" Nijimura sonriendo.

_-¿¡Papá!?_ – el corazón del heterocromático da un vuelvo, alza las cejas observándolos sorprendido.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no lo hagas! ¿eh? –le jala un poco más la oreja, provocando que ahora si, Nijimura se queje en serio. El peli-rojo contiene la risa, tapándose la boca con la mano de manera elegante. –¡Es tu dinero, gástalo en ti!, nosotros estamos bien. Además… –lo suelta de un tirón.- si los sigues consintiendo luego no me hacen caso. ¿Acaso tu tampoco vas a obedecer a este pobre viejo?

-Papá, no estas viejo. – el peli-negro se agacha, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo, que el anciano corresponde.

Envidia de la buena, es lo que puede sentir el peli-rojo ante semejante escena.

-Y bueno muchacho, donde están tus modales, ¿acaso no piensas presentarme a tu acompañante? –gira el rostro, clavando la mirada en el peli-rojo.

-Si, -sonríe.- su nombre es Akashi Seijuuro, ¿te acuerdas que te lo nombre en varias ocasiones?

-¡Oh si! Recuerdo. Él jovencito que te suplió como capitán ¿no es así?

-Si.

-Haber muchacho acércate, déjame mirarte. –estira sus manos y es entonces cuando Akashi se percata.

El hombre es ciego.

Palmea sus manos, su rostro; acaricia una de sus mejillas para luego sonreír.

-Vaya que es apuesto Shuuzou-chan.

-¡Papá! –el señor se carcajea, por lo que el peli-rojo no puede evitar que sus mejillas adquieran el mismo color que su cabello.

-¡Niji-kun! –corre hacia ellos un pequeño de cabello negro. -¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! ¡La cajas donde vienen los juguetes no las podemos bajar, están muy pesadaaas~! – se queja haciendo un puchero.

-Ok, -mira a los dos.- ahora vuelvo, iré a ayudar. –toma la mano del pequeño, dejándose guiar hasta donde se encuentran sus demás "hermanos".

-Sígueme jovencito. – el anciano camina a paso lento, apoyándose de su bastón para dirigirse a unas mesas que se encuentran en el césped al lado del patio.

Se sienta colocando su bastón a lo largo sobre sus piernas en una de las bancas de la mesa, que quedan justo de bajo de un enorme árbol que con sus ramas, alcanza en darle sombra a todas.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Akashi observa como cuatro adultos a su alrededor, arreglan las mesas, colocando manteles, vasos y platos.

-Comeremos aquí a fuera… un día mi hijo trajo estas mesas para comer aquí en época de calor. – sonríe. -Mi nombre es Nijimura Satoru. Y me imagino que tienes muchas preguntas en mente jovencito. –Akashi asintió, mirando nuevamente todo a su alrededor.

-Es solo que, nunca me imagine que su padre estuviera a cargo de un orfanato…

-En realidad no soy su padre biológico. –dijo con voz pastosa.

-Yo, no lo sabía… -Akashi guarda silencio, indicándole que continúe con su historia.

-No te preocupes. –alude, sin apartar la vista del patio donde ya hay niños divirtiéndose con los juguetes que ha traído Nijimura. -Sabes, jamás tuve hijos, mi esposa nunca pudo tener bebes debido a que tenia matriz infantil. Con el tiempo, tuvo complicaciones, y murió a la edad de treinta y ocho años. Siempre quiso adoptar, pero yo me negaba… ahora que estoy más grande me arrepiento de no haberle dado ese gusto; pero sabes, la vida es bastanteee 'peculiar'. –Sonríe y Akashi voltea a ver los pequeños que gritan y hablan entre ellos mostrando lo que hace cada juguete.- Cuando yo estaba a un par de meses de mi cumpleaños numero cuarenta y tres, una noche llegando de mi trabajo, en la puerta de mi casa me dejaron a Shuuzou. –en ese momento Akashi dio gracias por que el señor fuese ciego, el gesto en su rostro iba más allá del asombro. – Tan solo tenia un mes de nacido, lo dejaron bien abrigado, y con una carta, la cual explicaba los motivos por lo que la madre no podía tenerlo, pero que esperaba que lo amara mucho o le consiguiera una familia que lo amara. – antes de que el peli-rojo formulara a pregunta, el señor se le adelanto intuyéndola.- Si te preguntas si Shuuzou ha querido buscar a sus verdaderos padres, la respuesta es no. Cuando mi muchacho cumplió la edad de 7 años, le conté la verdad, pensé que me odiaría o algo por el estilo, pero jamás fue así, lo único que el respondió fue "_no se de lo que hablas, tu eres mi verdadero padre…_" y diez años después, cuando le plantee nuevamente la posibilidad de buscar a sus padres biológicos, me contesto lo mismo "_Padres, ¿qué padres?, si mi verdadero padre es el que tengo frente a mis ojos…_" te mentiría si te dijera que esa noche no llore en mi cuarto de felicidad. –amplio más su sonrisa, haciendo sonreír también a Akashi. – Pero… como podrás ver, cuando caí enfermo quede ciego, ahora siento que soy solo una carga para mi pobre muchacho.

-Eso no es verdad Nijimura-san, Shuuzou lo adora, más de lo que se imagina; y no creo que un hijo deba ver a sus padres como una carga, sobre todo a Ud. que ha decidido amarlo aun cuando no tengan lazos de sangre. A veces… los lazos más fuertes provienen de la conexión mental/sentimental, que de la sanguínea…

El señor se percata del tono de tristeza que deja escapar el peli-rojo. Tono que ni el mismo Akashi pudo notar, pero que, desde que el anciano se había quedado ciego, sus demás sentidos se habían agudizado a niveles impresionantes.

-Mi hijo siempre ha tenido un interés especial por ti –toma su mano izquierda entre las dos suyas.- si te trajo hasta aquí, es porque te quiere. –la palmea como un gesto amoroso, provocando que el más pequeño se sonroje hasta las orejas. -¿Te quedas a comer?

-Claro que si. -Nijimura se planta enfrente de ellos con una bandeja llena de comida. – ¿Verdad?

Akashi asiente, sintiendo que la cara le arde más cuando lo ve.

Las mesas llenas de comida, refrescos y dulces.

Juguetes regados por todo el patio, y esa faceta de Nijimura que desconocía, en cuanto lo ve jugar y corretear con sus pequeños "hermanos".

Felicidad, esa era la palabra correcta de lo que sentía al encontrarse en ese lugar.

De vuelta al centro de Tokyo, el auto se mantenía en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces tu eres… -rompe el hielo y al mismo tiempo le da la oportunidad de hablar.

-¿Adoptado? Si, lo soy. –menciona quitándole importancia al asunto.- En realidad soy su único hijo legal. Cuando mi padre me encontró, hizo todos los tramites pertinentes para que fuera su hijo ante la ley. –dobla a la derecha en una calle, deteniéndose en el semáforo. -De hecho, cuando yo llegue a su vida, el orfanato ni siquiera estaba en sus planes, supongo que eso cambio a raíz de que me tuvo… se preocupa mucho por ellos.

-Igual que tu… -

-Por eso, cuando enfermo, como no poder estar al pendiente de la persona que me ha amado aunque no lleve su propia sangre ¿no?.

-A veces es más padre el que cría que el que engendra. –el peli-negro sonríe, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-Si te traje, es porque simplemente quería que los conocieras, además, -se estaciona frente a la verja de un condominio.- mi padre fue el que insistió en conocerte. Pero desde ahora te lo digo: no des nada de tu dinero, no te lleve por lastima o…

-Lo se, tranquilo. No tenia pensado hacerlo. Aunque es mi dinero, prometo no hacerlo…

-Muchas gracias.

El peli-rojo baja del lamborghini, quedándose frente a la ventana del coche.

-Shuuzou, al contrario, muchas gracias a ti por este día.

Nijimura baja los lentes tan solo unos centímetros en su nariz, alzando la vista sobre estos, devolviéndole una sonrisa. –Nos vemos mañana. –los coloca de nuevo en su lugar y se va de ahí.

Akashi se despide agitando la mano.

Su mente esta llena de pensamientos, ha sido un largo día y necesita descansar.

Tomar un baño caliente y dormir, dormir hasta el otro día.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Esta sentado en una de las tantas mesas del restaurante.

Mira todo a su alrededor, el lugar es realmente precioso, fino y muy pulcro, no había tenido tiempo hasta a hora de mirarlo con detenimiento.

Los comensales parecen felices con las comidas, así como también se ve a otros que hacen gestos como el suyo, de la primera vez que probo uno de los postres de Murasakibara.

Menuda delicia.

Se escucha la voz de Miyaji en cuanto Atsushi asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina.

-¡No vayas a llegar mañana tarde grandulón! ¡O juro que te meteré esta piña por donde te quepa!

-Ya seee -pronuncia con aburrimiento.- Hasta mañana Miyaji-san. –se despide.

Himuro cuando lo ve, no puede evitar soltar una pequeña risita que cubre con su mano.

Murasakibara ha salido de la puerta, con su uniforme pulcramente doblado en el brazo, viste una camisa color lila con una corbata, pantalones y zapatos de color negro, y una mochila que cuelga en su espalda en color azul marino.

Lo ve sentado en la mesa que queda a un lado de la puerta, frente a la ventana, sonriendo divertido.

-¿Hmm? Que pasa Muro-chin. –mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, intentando encontrarle motivo a su sonrisa.

-E-Es solo que… -se levanta, controlando su pequeño ataque de risa.- No nada, olvídalo.

Atsushi hace un puchero, cruzando de brazos sin importarle que su filipina se arrugue. Himuro amplia su sonrisa.

-Lo que pasa es que nunca creí verte tan bien vestido.

-Ni yo tampoco, pero me obligan a venir aquí con cierta etiqueta. –saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un dulce de regaliz, al que inmediatamente le pega una mordida.

-Es normal, esta cafetería es muy famosa… -lo mira. -¿Nos vamos? –Murasakibara asiente con la cabeza.

-¿A donde iremos Muro-chin?

-Pues… no lo había pensado. –Sonríe apenado, rascándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?

-A donde tu quieras… si quieres… podemos ir a pasear a alguna plaza o sentarnos a tomar un café en otro lugar. –muerde nuevamente el dulce, sin quitar esa cara de aburrimiento.

-¿No crees que eso seria un poco… raro? –lo mira con ironía.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -piensa un momento.- ¿y si vamos a caminar a la playa? El día esta bonito.

-Me parece bien.

Ambos salen del restaurante, caminando hasta la mitad de la calle donde esta aparcado un Jeta gli en color rojo.

-Súbete. –mete las llaves en el cerrojo de la puerta, quitando los seguros con un botón a las demás.

-Este es tu… ¿coche? – Himuro se queda parado frente al auto boquiabierto.

-¿Si, porque? –Murasakibara lo mira sin cambiar su expresión relajada.

-Es que es… pequeño. No me imagine que tuvieras un coche tan pequeño.

-No es tan pequeño. Y ya súbete Muro-chin. –insiste, haciendo un puchero como el "niño pequeño" que aun es.

Himuro se sube del otro lado, y en menos de 15 minutos aparcan cercan del muelle. Dejan en los asientos traseros la filipina colgada de un gancho, la mochila y el portafolio.

Caminan por el muelle en silencio; Himuro se quita en su andar el saco y la corbata, desabrochándose también los dos primeros botones de su camisa blanca, disfrutando de la brisa del mar.

Se detienen frente a un puesto de helados, donde Murasakibara le invita uno a su acompañante con dos bolas de chocomenta encima de un barquillo de galleta, mientras que él ha optado por seis bolas de distintos sabores.

Se sientan en la arena, cerca de la orilla del mar, comiendo sus helados con los rayos del sol pegándoles de frente, pero que, gracias a la brisa, no sienten calor ni frio.

-Muchas gracias. – pronuncia, sin apartar la vista de la playa relajándose por completo.

-¿Estas bien? – lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, sin dejar de comer su cuarta bola de helado.

-Si, es solo que necesito relajarme. Ha sido unos días bastante pesados. –exhalada, liberando de sus pulmones todo el aire que puede.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso has tenido que encerrar a muchos delincuentes?. –Himuro suelta una pequeña risita.

-Algo así. Más bien, he tenido que liberar a muchas mujeres de los 'poco hombres' que resultaron ser sus maridos.

-¿Entonces eres abogado familiar? –voltea, mostrando un gesto de interés.

-Por ahora si, no he tenido clientela tan diferente en los últimos seis meses. Por ahora estoy llevando cinco casos de pensión alimenticia con divorcio incluido. Dos por robo a casa-habitación y uno más por despido injustificado. – le da una mordida al barquillo.

-¡Wooow! – el rostro del peli-lila pasa de una expresión aburrida a una de total asombro. –¿En serio puedes llevar todos esos casos Muro-chin?

-Si, no es tan difícil, puedo llevar más casos, pero ahora que trabajo en el buffet de abogados me cargan menos la mano a cuando estaba por mi cuenta, además de que también tengo mayores ganancias.

-Eres realmente impresionante Muro-chin. –sonríe, provocando que el peli-negro se sonroje también. – Pero lo que no entiendo, es que te llevo a querer ser abogado. Cuando estábamos en Yosen jamás me comentaste nada al respecto.

-Es porque en ese entonces ni siquiera yo sabia a quería dedicarme. Tenia claro que deseaba ir a la universidad y prepararme profesionalmente, pero no sabia exactamente de que, pues habían muchas cosas que me gustaban. –paso sus mechones detrás del arco de su oreja, la brisa del viento le impedía terminarse su helado con calma sin que se llevara unos cuantos cabellos a la boca.

Atsushi sonrío.

-Entonces al final, ¿por qué te decidiste por abogado Muro-chin? -pronuncio, antes de darle la ultima mordida a su cono.

-Bueno… -volvió su mirada al mar, con un gesto parecido a cuando la comida te cae mal. El motivo principal, no le gustaba recordarlo. -¿Te acuerdas lo que sucedió con Kuroko? ¿cuándo aun nos encontrábamos en la preparatoria?

Atsushi asintió, encorvándose un poco y cruzándose de piernas, mirando también el mar.

Cómo no recordarlo. Aquello había sido algo muy bajo, cruel. Y en cierto motivo, todos los de las Kiseki se sentían responsables al respecto, incluyéndole.

-Pues ese fue el verdadero motivo. –pronuncio con un tono de incomodidad en su voz; los sucesos que lo llevaron a descubrir su verdadera vocación no fueron para nada agradables, sobre todo para Kagami, que en ese momento, era al peli-rojo a quien más apoyaba. –Pero bueno… no recordemos cosas que ¡gracias al cielo! ya están en el pasado… -sonríe volviendo a mirarle, modulando el tono de su voz por uno más agradable. –Mejor cuéntame de ti… no te había visto desde que salimos de la preparatoria, ¿cómo es que te convertiste en chef? Y mejor aun, de fama mundial.

-Bueno, cuando salí de la preparatoria tampoco sabía que hacer Muro-chin~. Durante un año, estuve en modalidad NiNi, -el peli-negro soltó una carcajada.- me la pasaba aburridísimo en casa, sin saber que hacer ni a donde ir. Hasta que un día mi padre se arto y me dijo que si no hacia nada, mínimo debía ayudar con los deberes del hogar. –hizo una pausa, estirando las piernas y apoyando sus brazos sobre el arena, dejando que el viento meciera sus cabellos lilas hacia atrás. Himuro, lo miraba atento al relato. –Un día, cuando era el cumpleaños de mi onee-san, a mi madre se le ocurrió que seria buena idea hacerle un pastel en casa, así que me arrastro con ella a la cocina. Ya sabíamos que mamá era un desastre para cocinar, por algo siempre lo ha hecho papá. Por lo que al final de la tarde, tuve que quedarme limpiando el reguero de vainilla, chocolate, harina y huevos que había dejado regado por todo el lugar. –Tatsuya se limito en volver a sonreír, no quería decir nada, le gustaba el relato que estaba narrando su ex–compañero de equipo. –Al terminar, salí de la cocina y vi que mamá estaba triste por no poder hacer el pastel a onee-san, así que volví al lugar, tome el libro de recetas, los poco ingredientes que sobrevivieron y volví a empezar el pastel al pie de la letra, pero no solo eso, también me gusto improvisar, a la mezcla le comencé a agregar otros sabores que podían quedarle bien. –dibujo una sonrisa ladina.- El pastel fue un existo, mi hermana quedo fascinada y mi mamá estaba molesta conmigo porque según ella nunca le dije cuando aprendí a cocinar. Luego de eso, mis padres me propusieron seguir pagando parte de mis estudios en una recocida escuela de chef en Australia. Y bueno… el resto de la historia es fácil intuirla.

Himuro asintió contento, y en cierta manera, se sentía mejor al percatarse que no había sido el único que no sabia que rumbo tomar cuando eran más jóvenes.

Ambos se quedaron un rato más en la playa, caminando por la arena con sus zapatos en las manos, mientras que el sonido de las olas era el único ruido que irrumpía en su conversación.

Una conversación trivial, sobre la universidad, los amigos que aun frecuentaban, la estadía en Australia, etc. que duro cuando el cielo ya se pintaba de rojos y naranjas indicando la llegada de la noche.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos. –tirito un poco de frio, colocándose de nuevo su saco, frente al auto.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa Muro-chin? – el mencionado negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, iré a otro lugar.

-Esta bien… -abrió la puerta trasera del coche, pasándole el portafolio a su respectivo dueño. -Ahora que se donde trabajas será más fácil vernos, puedes pasarte al restaurant cuantas veces quieras. Si lo haces seguido, comienzan a darte un 20% de descuesto en tus comidas.

-Muchas gracias.

-Es bueno verte Muro-chin~ -le acaricia el cabello, provocando un leve sonrojo en Himuro.

-A ti también, Atsushi.

Ambos se miran en silencio, como si de repente el ambiente se hubiera vuelto incomodo. Himuro desvía la mirada hacia la calle y Murasakibara no le aparta la vista de encima.

Ambos tienen una pregunta atorada en la garganta que se rehúsa a salir, ambos piensan si seria correcto realizarla, pero al final, ninguno se atreve.

Los minutos pasan y Murasakibara es quien rompe ese ambiente de tensión subiéndose al coche.

-Hasta mañana. –arranca y se aleja, por toda la calle en dirección recta, hasta perderse.

Himuro suspira, sin saber porque se hizo ese ambiente de incomodidad, aunque intuía que como él, también quería preguntarle algo.

Se acomoda los moches de cabello que se han removido detrás de su oreja y comienza su camino al supermercado más cercano.

Necesita hacer la cena, puesto que pronto habrá alguien en casa y seguramente, con mucha hambre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-AAAAHHHHHH! – huye gaymente de las fans Kagakuro!

Lo siento… he hecho sufrir a la nubesita azul :C (esto me dolió más a mi que a Uds!?)

Por favor… no me odien(?) :C

También debo decir que no demorando habrá saltos en el tiempo para hacer más fluido esta historia…(y porque también, ya lo tenia pensado así xD )

Así que espero que con el pasar de los capítulos, les siga gustando este fic drogadicto ewé

Que tengan un bonito y excelente inicio de semana!

Les deseo todo lo mejor!  
Le mando abrazos y mordidas!

Con cariño para todas uds.

Mely Wolf ~


	6. Mi querido

HOLAAAAAAAA!  
ADIVINEN QUIEN VOLVIOOOO! *Explota*  
Perdonenmeee! De todo corazón por todos los meses que estuve ausente!

Ya ni se han de acordar de mi ;w;  
Pero la verdad, es que tuve, muchas complicaciones, fallecimientos, Tesis loca rompe-madres y chupa cerebros, algunos asuntos familiares ¡y ya, cuando me decidía a actualizar por fin…!  
Me enfermo de tifoidea… ¡su puta madre! (y perdón por la grosería) pero es la cosa mas horrible del mundo, en serio! No se la deseo a nadie… así que esta temporada de calor (al menos yo que soy de México) cuídense mucho por favor, no anden comiendo en la calle…

Por eso, aunque muchas veces me veian (o no) actualizar mi face, y no leían nada de lo que acabo de comentar, es porque no me gusta andar divulgando lo que me pasa… pero bueno, Uds. merecían una explicación… u_u  
En fin… ya no las entretengo más y nos leemos al final…! :D  
y sobre todo, gracias por leer tras tantos meses de ausencia u_u 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hace una hora que su jornada laboral había finalizado.

Las manecillas del reloj incrustado en la pared sobre él, son el único sonido que llena el salón de clases.

Debe aprovechar que se quedara ahí por media hora más para calificar exámenes, al menos, hasta que Aomine le haga el favor de pasar por él y llevarlo hasta su casa.

Aunque la realidad, es que esta distraído, mucho.

Entre el sueño, el cansancio y el miedo generado por sus pesadillas, tiene un dolor terrible de cabeza. Sumado a eso, los gritos de los pequeños que no ayudan en nada a aliviar su malestar.

Aunque les agradece el entusiasmo por participar en clases.

Respira hondo, dispuesto a disipar sus miedos a través del trabajo, y extiende los primeros cinco exámenes de ingles en el escritorio.

Ha sido una prueba sencilla para los niños de segundo grado, a los cuales solo les ha estado enseñando vocabulario.

Gracias a dios que Kagami se puso exigente con él para aprender a dominar el ingles.

Termina de revisar la primera parte, la cual consiste en ponerle sus respectivos nombres a los colores, y al voltear la hoja, no puede evitar soltar una risa sincera.

En el dibujo de un pato, uno de los niños puso "fuck" en lugar de "duck".

Se sigue riendo, hasta que un golpe fuera del salón lo pone de nervios inmediatamente. Sabe que no esta solo en la escuela, que aun se encuentran el director, las secretarias y alguno que otro maestro en ella, pero su temor es evidente, su miedo crece.

Sacude su cabeza intentando disipar todas sus paranoias y vuelve a concentrarse en el trabajo. Tal vez alguien de la limpieza tiro un bote de basura o se le callo algo.

Vuelve a concentrarse en los exámenes, limpiándose con la manga de su brazo las pequeñas gotas de sudor que ya danzan por su frente.

Un nuevo ruido y aprieta el bolígrafo con fuerza, casi al punto del quiebre.

Alza la mirada hacia la ventanas y la puerta del salón, esperando no encontrarse con aquel monstruo de su pasado, esperando que no lo siguiera hasta ahí, su segundo lugar más seguro. El primero, son los brazos de Kagami.

Se queda unos minutos así, viendo todo a su alrededor, sin parpadear. Al no ver y escuchar nada, regresa su atención en los últimos exámenes.

Debe tranquilizarse, o el miedo comenzara a reinar de nuevo su vida.

Pero ahora esta tan concentrado en las pruebas, que no nota la figura alta que entra al salón y se para justo a su lado.

Solo cuando el intruso posa su mano en el hombro del peli-celeste, este reacciona gritando de manera tan fuerte y aterradora, clavándole la pluma en el torso y cayendo de culo al piso.

-¡JODER TETSU! – Aomine también grita como acto reflejo del grito que ha dado su amigo. -¿¡Estas bien!? –le brinda su mano para que pueda levantarse, ignorando el hecho de que pudiera haber salido lastimado.

-Si… l-lo siento… -su rostro casi inexpresivo, muestra sorpresa al verlo ahí. Toma su mano levantándose rápidamente, acercándose a él con suma preocupación al ver la pluma clavada en su pecho.- ¿¡A-Aomine-kun, en serio estas bien!?

-Si, tranquilo Tetsu. –abre la camisa de su uniforme de policía, mostrándole un chaleco antibalas. –Solo lo incrustaste en la ropa, es imposible que una pluma pueda atravesarlo. –saca el bolígrafo del chaleco, extendiéndoselo a Kuroko.

-E-En serio lo siento. –lo toma, bajando la mirada, viendo sus pies apenado.

-No te preocupes, yaaaa…-bosteza.- te lo dije. –Ahora vámonos.

Kuroko asiente y en menos de quince minutos ya ha guardado todas sus cosas, encontrándose dentro del auto de Daiki.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada. El silencio es palpable, haciéndolo incluso incomodo entre ellos. Y no es para menos, para Kuroko volverlo a ver, no estaba dentro de sus planes de vida.

A Kagami le había costado un mundo poder acercarse a él. Tomarle la mano incluso le parecía aterrador. Pero más aterrador le parecía los sentimientos que comenzaba a tener hacia su luz.

Porque él había visto todas y cada una de las señales que su querido peli-rojo le mandaba, lo que le hacía saber sin necesidad de palabras, que su amor era correspondido, aunque seguía siendo un secreto a voces.

Y al mismo tiempo, todo en aquel momento era tan confuso, tan triste y tan peligroso… que prefirió callarse sus sentimientos y esperar porque un milagro sucediese; porque Ogiwara se aburriera de él _como en aquel entonces ya todos lo habían hecho_ y lo dejase en paz de una buena vez.

Pero la realidad era muy distinta.

Al principio quien fuera su amigo y luego, su primer amor, poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en un demonio que iba consumiendo su vida.

Los _"Te quiero"_

"_Te amo"_

y _" Nunca te haría daño."_

Con el tiempo se transformaron en _"Discúlpame por el golpe, pero tu me provocaste"._

"_Todo es tu culpa, por eso los malditos 'monstruos milagrosos' me derrotaron"._

"_Nadie desea tenerte cerca ¿lo notas?, deberías agradecerme lo mucho que 'te amo'."_

Todas y cada una de esas palabras aun las tenia tatuadas en el fondo de su mente, de su alma, esperando que con el tiempo fueran sanadas y olvidadas.

Ese era su único deseo en aquel momento, al menos, hasta que Taiga apareció en su vida y le dio la esperanza de que sobrevivir al infierno que vivía, valía la pena.

Y justo ahora, cuando se encontraba en su mejor momento con Kagami… tenia que volver.

Kuroko volvió a sollozar abrazándose a si mismo, ajeno al escrutinio y a la mueca de culpabilidad que tenia Aomine.

Porque para él, también que vivia on el tiempo fueran s, hasta que y le dio la esperanza de que sobrevivir al infierno que vivia on el tiempo fueran s fue muy duro ver todo ese proceso.

Su lejanía, sus ojos suplicando ayuda, su miedo… el maldito miedo que tal vez ignoro a propósito creyendo que solo se lo tenia a él, por la horrible persona en que se había convertido a causa de su frustración y estrés al no encontrar a un jugador digno de detener sus monstruosas habilidades.

Sin saber, que la realidad era mas dura y cruel de lo que cualquiera de todos ellos pudo pensar.

Inútil.

Ese el sentimiento, que hasta la fecha, más le dolía sentir.

Todos habían hecho a Kuroko aun lado.

Todos lo habían olvidado, lo habían dejado a su suerte sin imaginarse que tal vez, esos lazos de compañerismo y amistad de los que tanto les hablaba el peli-celeste era su escape de una realidad de la cual él solo no podía salir.

Y nadie fue lo suficientemente inteligente para verlo.

No hasta que las cosas se pusieron peores, las heridas fueron visibles y el miedo en sus ojos era casi palpable.

Todos, cuando se enteraron, sentían vergüenza de si mismos por haberse sumergido en su propia individualidad egoísta.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, _después de haber presenciado el escenario de lo que fue un brutal ataque_, Kagami lloraba, maldiciéndose y cuestionándose una y otra vez, porque Kuroko no le había dicho nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Qué él, como su luz, compañero, amigo y amor secreto, lo hubiese ayudado a salir de ahí, del infierno que ocultaba. Esconderlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que estuviera a salvo de las garras de quien alguna vez dijo "quererlo".

El diagnostico que les dieron a todos con el pasar de las horas, no era alentador.

Kuroko tenia el labio, nariz y costillas rotas, perdida preocupante de sangre, y signos de haber sido violado, más de una vez.

Cuando escucharon todo aquello por parte del doctor, Kagami no pudo contener su furia y no hizo más que gritarle a toda la generación: _"¡Todos y cada uno de Uds. son unos malditos egoístas, inhumanos miserables!, ¡de que les sirve tener semejante titulo de "milagros" si son una maldita escoria, unos pendejos que no hacen más que pensar en Uds. mismos¡ ¡Ninguno de Uds. tuvo la capacidad intelectual suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, o peor aun, se dieron cuenta y les vio madres como literalmente han estado haciendo con todos aquellos que se les ponían en frente¡ ¡'Señor absoluto' mis huevos. Basuras despreciables…!"_ para aquel entonces Hyuuga quiso intervenir al ver como Aomine tensaba los puños por cada palabra que les escupía con rabia Kagami, pero Riko no lo dejo, no al observar como Akashi mostraba un gesto de culpabilidad al darse cuenta que Taiga tenia razón, y no podían hacer nada al respecto.

El daño, ya estaba hecho.

Aquel suceso, fue el detonante para que Aomine Daiki, decidiera ser policía, para ayudarlo a él y a todas las personas que fueran victimas de algún psicópata, de violencia, e injusticia…

-Ya llegamos.- el peli-azul estacionó la patrulla frente al edificio de departamentos que comparten luz y sombra. –Espera aquí.-bajo, inspeccionando con la mirada todo a su alrededor, su mano derecha, metida en el bolsillo del pantalón en un gesto común, cuando por dentro, acaricia con la punta de sus dedos la pistola cargada por si fuera necesario; Paro frente a la puerta del hogar, examinando que estuviera cerrada al igual que las ventanas.

Nada sospechoso, ni huellas, ni objetos cambiados de lugar.

Regreso a la auto y abrió la puerta, dejando que Kuroko bajara; Aun tenía los ojos rojos, aunque su llanto ya había cesado.

-Todo esta bien. –le acaricia la cabeza. –¿Quieres que entre contigo a casa?

El peli-azul asiente y espera a que Daiki cierre la patrulla.

Ambos entran a la casa, un ruido de objetos cayendo en dirección hacia la habitación se escucha, Tetsu tiembla, pero Aomine se muestra tranquilo, sabe que es, pero le sorprende que a su amigo se le haya olvidado ese insignificante pero peludo detalle.

Nigou, quien una vez fuera un cachorro, ahora es un perro grande y hermoso, quien al ver a su dueño parado frente a la puerta, mueve la cola y corre hacia su dirección, lanzándosele encima cayendo ambos al suelo, lamiendo su cara.

El peli-celeste sonríe, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio acariciando al perro.

-¿Cómo estas 'chico'? ¿ahora que nueva travesura has estado haciendo en nuestra habitación? – sonríe.

Aomine se agacha a su lado, acariciando también la cabeza del animal que ladra feliz.

-¿Seguro estarás bien?

-Si, Kagami sale en media hora, dijo que tomaría un taxi para llegar antes y que…

-No te quedes mucho tiempo solo. –ambos se quedan callados, Nigou ladea su cabeza mirando a su dueño preocupado.

-Siento todas las molestias Aomine-kun. –baja la mirada, sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Nigou.

-No es ninguna molestia, idiota. –se levanta, camina hacia la puerta deteniéndose antes de salir, voltea a verlo. –Cualquier cosa, ya sabes que puedes llamarme a mi y a Yukio, no se te olvide. –Kuroko asiente. –Nos vemos. –Se despide con la mano en el aire, y cierra la puerta tras él.

Tetsuya abraza a su querido perro, con fuerza, y este se deja hacer, acariciando con su cabeza la cabeza de su dueño, intentando calmarlo por el temblor en su cuerpo.

Su celular suena rompiendo el abrazo. Busca el maletín con la mirada en el suelo, ya que lo ha soltado cuando Nigou se la echado encima.

Lo toma con la mano al encontrarlo, rebuscando en el interior del maletín. En la pantalla, aparece un numero que no esta registrado, pero ya se ha cortado la llamada. Pasan diez minutos y el numero desconocido no vuelve a marcar.

Su celular suena de nuevo, en un tono que conoce y ha puesto para saber quien le llama. Sonríe.

-_Kuroko, ¿ya estas en casa?_

-Si, Aomine-kun me ha traído.

-_Me alegro. Ya voy para allá, te llevo un batido de vainilla y hare unos hot dogs para cenar. ¿Te parece bien?_

-Claro que si. – Kagami sonríe al escuchar un ladrido al otro lado de la línea. –Dice Nigou que si a él le traes un hueso.

-_Dile que si, que le llevo un chamorro grande, repleto de carne como le gusta_. –El perro vuelve a ladrar, comunicándoles que esta feliz con la noticia.

-Creo que te ha escuchado. –sonríe al oír la risa de Kagami.

-_Me quedo claro, casi, me deja sordo._ –Un silencio breve, pero nada incomodo. – _Voy a colgar, llego en quince minutos._

-Si. –pero antes cortar la llamada, Kagami tiene algo más que decir.

-_…Tetsuya… te amo. _–El peli-celeste aprieta el móvil con fuerza, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de repente.

-Y yo a ti, Taiga, te amo… Nos vemos. –cuelgan a la par, y deja el celular a un lado abrazando a Nigou nuevamente, sonríe, su cuerpo a dejado de temblar.

Su corazón esta acelerado, pero ya no es por el miedo, si por la alegría de saber que ellos aun se siguen amando tanto, o incluso más con el pasar de los años.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Podía jurar que en el aire habían cabellos volando.

Podía jurar que los documentos estaban sobre la mesa, y de un segundo a otro, ya se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo; sujetando a la mujer que se encuentra sobre la mesa, intentando capturar a su presa del otro lado.

Podía jurar, que aquellas palabras que se gritan, en su momento, estuvieron cargadas de pasión, deseo y amor, pero que ahora, tan solo eran emociones negativas llenas de frustración, intolerancia y desespero, por todo aquello que en su tiempo no atendieron a hablar y que ahora, ya es demasiado tarde.

-¡Cabrón hijo de puta! ¿¡Todavía que me eres infiel, ahora resulta que te crees con la capacidad como para cuidar de MI hijo!? –Himuro abraza a la mujer por la cintura, mientras que Otsubo se pone delante de su cliente, evitando que las uñas largas y bien pintadas de la dama, terminen clavadas en los globos oculares del que alguna vez fue su marido.

-¡No solo es tu hijo, vieja bruja! –le grito a espaldas de Taisuke.

-¡Si es solo MI hijo maldito cabrón! ¡yo he visto por él cuando tu te ibas de borracho a cazar prostitutas! –Momoi intenta zafarse del agarre de Tatsuya, pero solo logra darle un golpe con la zapatilla a su captor, sacándole un gemido de dolor. -¡L-Lo siento Tatsu-chan…! – Satsuki se sonroja apenada, intentando sobarle donde lo golpeo.

-No te preocupes Momo, pero por favor… -con su mano izquierda se talla la piel que cubren sus costillas, con la derecha la mantiene sujeta de la cintura. –bájate, si le haces algo será contraproducente para ti, podría tacharte de violenta y eso seria un punto negativo para quedarte con la custodia.

Satsuki suspira abrumada. Himuro tiene razón, estaba pensando solo en golpear al donador de esperma sin medir las consecuencias que eso podría traer para su pequeño bebe. Había actuado como una tonta por culpa del coraje acumulado.

-¡Hubieras dejado que me golpeara! ¿¡No se supone que eres mi abogado y estas de mi lado!? –Mayuzumi empuja por el hombro a Otsubo, enojado.

-¡Si, idiota, pero tampoco puedo permitir que golpeen a uno de mis clientes! –sujeta su mano que aun tiene suspendida en el aire, apretándola con fuerza. –Y la próxima vez no me empujes, o dejare este maldito caso. Te defenderé como es correcto. – avienta la mano hacia un lado, se acomoda el traje, levantando la mirada hacia el otro par. –Si nos disculpan, mi cliente y yo nos tenemos que retirar. Nos veremos en la corte dentro de una semana. –hace una reverencia, sujetando a Mayuzumi de la cabeza obligándolo a que también haga una. –y disculpen a mi cliente, es un salvaje sin modales. Con permiso. –Ambos salen del despacho, mientras los otros dos los ven alejarse escuchando las protestas del peli-blanco.

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA! –la peli-rosa da una patada al suelo furiosa. -¿¡Cómo diablos pude enamorarme de un imbécil como él!? –se deja caer en la silla, sujetando un poco sus cabellos. – Soy una estúpida. –murmura, pasando las manos por su rostro para luego dejarlas posadas sobre sus piernas, bajando la mirada.

-No eres una estúpida, creo que más bien… te dejaste llevar porque se parecía a Tetsuya.

-¿Como una ilusión eh? – eso la hace sentir aun más patética.

-Así es…

-Eso me hace aun más estúpida.

-O más bien, tan solo te gustan los chicos de ese tipo. –Himuro le extiende un vaso con agua; intentando corregirse de las palabras anteriores.

Ello lo toma, bebiendo un poco para saciar la sed que le ha provocado sus propios gritos en la anterior discusión.

-Momo… -El peli-negro se encuclilla frente a ella.

-Yo… no quería ser madre soltera. No quería un proceso de divorcio…Quería una familia y a alguien que me quisiera…-aprieta el vaso con fuerzas, mordiéndose el labio inferior evitando llorar. – y ahora… ¿cómo le explico a Ren que sus padres se están separando? Tan solo es un niño… el no entiende nada… solo… n-nos quiere v-ver juntos… -su voz se quiebra, pero aun así, no deja que las lagrimas fluyan con libertad.

-Momo… En realidad no se que decirte… - se frustra, le encantaría poder encontrar las palabras correctas que su amiga necesita.

-No te preocupes…

-Pero oye… -la peli-rosa lo mira. - por el pequeño Ren no te tienes que preocuparte. Tetsuya me ha contado que los niños son muy inteligentes. Si le explicas, yo creo que él lo va a entender, y con el tiempo comprenderá que fue la mejor decisión.

Momoi asiente un poco más animada, Himuro sonríe, y antes de poder decir algo más, ambos escuchan el claxon de un auto que corta la conversación.

-Dai-chan llego. –Himuro se levanta, dándole espacio para que ella también lo haga.

-Muchas gracias Tatsu-chan y lo siento… casi cometo homicidio en tu oficina. –aprieta su bolso apenada.

-No te preocupes, y todo sea por una amiga de Taiga y Tetsuya. – Abre la puerta de su oficina, dándole paso a la joven. –Nos vemos la próxima semana, y prepárate, no te mentiré, el juicio será largo y pesado.

-Si, esta bien. –deja escapar el aire de sus pulmones desganada. -Nos vemos.

…

-Tío Dai…

-¿Qué paso monstruo? –el pequeño infla sus mofletes enojado.

-¿Dode eta mamá?

-Ahorita viene… -ajusta el retrovisor que tiene dentro del auto, dándole una mejor vista del pequeño que esta sentado atrás. Es un niño de 3 años de edad, piel pálida, cabello blanco y ojos color rosa. Sin duda, un niño bastante bonito. –Fue a ver a un amigo.

-Ahh..- el niño se asoma por la ventana y sonríe emocionado al ver que Momoi se acerca.

-¡Mamiiii!–su hijo la recibe con los brazos abiertos, pasándose al asiento de enfrente para llegar a los brazos de mamá, en cuanto ella abre la puerta.

-¡Hola mi bebe! – la peli-rosa toma a su hijo en brazos, e inmediatamente le besa las mejillas cientos de veces provocando que ría a carcajadas.

-¡Mami!, jajajajajaja ¡ya bata! –pone sus manitas en la boca de Momoi, impidiéndole que lo siga besando. -¿Cómo etas?

-Bien ¿y tu mi amor? ¿Te has portado bien? –se sube a la patrulla con el niño en brazos.

-Bien… tío Dai me compo un hedado. Yo te queía guada, peo me dijo que se iba a dedeti antes de pode taete. ¿No te molesta? –abraza del cuello a su madre.

-Para nada, estuvo bien que te lo comieras, si se derretía te ibas a ensuciar todo. –lo abraza con más fuerzas, regalándole otro beso al pequeño que lo hace sonreír.

Permanecen callados los últimos veinte minutos. Ren yace dormido en la parte de atrás del auto, en el asiento especial de niños que ha instalado Aomine.

Momoi mira por la ventana, se le nota pensativa y claramente cansada.

-Gracias por irlo a buscar a la guardería.

-No te preocupes, sabes que me encanta pasar tiempo con él… -Dai sonríe con algo de nostalgia al ver a su sobrino dormido por el retrovisor, no puede creer que hace un par de años atrás, él y Momoi apenas eran unos infantes, viendo las nubes en el cielo buscándole formas locas, atrapando langostas, jugando con muñecas… y ahora, ya tiene un hijo. –Y… ¿como te fue?

-De la mierda. Casi lo mato… -se muerde el labio inferior, frustrada.- hoy… acaba de apelar por la custodia de Ren.

-Ese cabrón. –Aomine frunce el ceño, apretando el volante con fuerzas. Satsuki es su mejor amiga, o mejor dicho, aunque no lleven los mismos lazos de sangre, es su hermana, y ante sus ojos, cualquiera que le haga daño merece que le rompan los huesos.

-N-No se que hacer Dai-chan… Ren me pregunta porque su papá y yo ya no vivimos juntos, porque no lo viene a ver, porque le llama muy poco. – sus ojos se han puesto rojos, su cuerpo tiembla, se nota que se esta esforzando para no romper en llanto ahí mismo.

Aomine estaciona la patrulla en un lugar tranquilo y poco transitado. Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y el de Momoi, jalando a su amiga por la cintura, para abrazarla fuertemente. La peli-rosa se sujeta de la camisa de su amigo y se permite llorar, aunque no con todas las fuerzas que quisiera, pues esta consiente que de que su hijo aun permanece dormido en la parte de atrás.

* * *

\- xx X xx –

Nunca, nunca ha sido bueno cocinando.

Lo único que le sale bien es el cereal con leche, y si quiere algo con más categoría, hace sándwiches, punto.

Pero hace una hora estaba tan inseguro, que prefirió buscar en google como hervir agua caliente para evitar cometer errores.

Así de exagerado.

Prepara la mesa, colocando los platos, cubiertos y vasos, para que todo este listo antes de que llegue su chico.

Regresa a la cocina, asegurándose de que la pasta con trocitos de salchicha y tocino no se cocine demasiado.

Sonríe, ya casi llega a ese punto mágico en donde puede decir que la comida queda, perfecta.

Se mueve ahora hacia el refrigerador, abriendo la puerta y observando detalladamente que el pequeño flan que ha preparado como postre ya este frio y firme.

Todo perfecto.

Suspira, levantando la vista, mirando el reloj encima de la puerta.

Solo faltan 15 minutos para que llegue Daiki y quiere que este todo listo.

Apaga el fuego, colocando la tapa en el sartén para evitar que la comida se enfrié tan pronto.

Se quita el mandil de color azul, colocándolo en el gancho justo al lado del refrigerador y corre hacia la habitación de Aomine. Del cajón saca ropa limpia y fresca para los dos, para que, después de la cena, puedan darse un relajante baño.

Ryota es comprensivo con Daiki intenta entender las exigencias de su trabajo, y más, tratándose de uno en donde todo el tiempo debe portar un arma y recabar datos para atrapar a todos ellos villanos que aun se encuentran rondando por la ciudad.

Es consiente de lo que sucede con el asesino en serie, que tanto él, como Yukio, se están esforzando al máximo para dar pronto con el criminal.

Eso es lo que implica haber estudiado criminología, y Kise, como buen novio, esta ahí dispuesto a ayudarlo y hacerle pasar un rato agradable cuando ha salido del trabajo.

El timbre suena, haciéndole dar un respingo del susto por estar tan metido en sus pensamientos.

Se mira frente al espejo del cuarto, acomodando su camisa, y arreglando su cabello, para después caminar hacia la puerta.

-Bienvenido.- Sonríe de manera amplia, contagiando al moreno que también sonríe.

-Hola guapo. –lleva su mano libre a la nuca del rubio, empujándolo hacia él, plantándole un beso.

-¿Qué tal tu día? – amplia más su sonrisa, sonrojado, adentrándose a la casa con Aomine detrás de él.

-Pesado. –suspira, dejando el pequeño ramo de claveles en el silla para descalzar. - Aun no hemos podido dar con el asesino, hubo un asalto en el centro comercial, a Yukio, a mi y otros compañeros nos toco alojar a las personas, acordonar el área, adentrarnos, capturarlos, luego procesarlos, etc, etc. –bosteza, moviendo la nariz al percibir el olor. -¿Qué huele tan bien?

-Pasta. – sonríe aun más, con ganas de dar saltitos de emoción al saber que Aomine pudo ser capaz de percibir tan delicioso aroma.

-¿Tu lo hiciste? –se dirige a la cocina, quitando la tapa del sartén, olfateando más de cerca, observando el aspecto tan agradable que tiene la comida. -¿Le pediste ayuda a Kagami, cierto?

-¡Oye, me ofendes!, además de ser extremadamente guapo, también soy bueno para la cocina. – modela de manera exagerada, guiñándole un ojo.

-Kise… -evita reírse. – No te niego la parte de: extremadamente guapo –imita su voz chillona.- pero vamos, ¿le pediste ayuda a Kagami o no?

-Bueno, si… pero él no vino, solo fue una asesoría por teléfono, todo lo hice yo solito, así que si cuenta. – le señala con el dedo de punta.

-Vale, entonces si eres bueno en la cocina. –alza las manos a la altura de su pecho, como rindiéndose. Se acerca al rubio, robándole otro pequeño beso que lo hace sonrojar.

-Aominecchi.. – pone su mano en el pecho contrario, percatándose del pequeño orificio en la tela, así como también que esta mojada. -¿Qué la paso a tu camisa?

Daiki baja la mirada hacia la prenda, comprendiendo a lo que se refiere su novio.

-Lo que pasa es que Tetsu intento apuñalearme con un bolígrafo.

-¿Queeeeeeeeé?

-Tranquilo, fue como acto reflejo de autodefensa. Con eso de que Owigara ha regresado, Tetsu se encuentra muy alterado.

-Vaya. – se preocupa. –Jamás pensé que se atrevería a volver, después de todo lo que le causo.

-Ni yo, pero como puedes ver, hay ciertas escorias que no aprenden. –frunce el ceño.

-¿Y porque estas mojado?

-¿Recuerdas que te comente que ira por el pequeño Satoru? –Kise asiente.- Luego de eso, fui a buscar a Satsuki al despacho de Himuro, hoy tenia una reunión y se le "olvido" comentarme, que el motivo real por el cual la llamo, es porque el imbécil de Mayuzumi esta reclamando la custodia del niño.

-¿QUEEEEEEÉ? ¿¡Como se atreve ese idiota a querer quitarle el niño a Momoicchi!? –grita molesto.- ¡El la engaño! ¡La engaño con cuanta puta vieja se le ocurrió y…

-¡Eso ya lo se Kise! – se deja caer en el sillón, despojándose de la parte superior del traje y chaleco para solo quedarse con la camisa blanca de tirantes. –Pero ese idiota aboga diciendo que Momoi no seria buena influencia para la educación del niño, solo porque trabaja en el forense.

-¡Que excusa tan patética! –se deja caer a su lado, recostando su cabeza en el hombro contrario. –Vaya… la verdad es que a todos nos ha ido de la mierda en estos últimos tres años y… -se callo abruptamente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente y golpeándose mentalmente por las palabras que acaba de pronunciar.

Aomine no dice nada, solo se queda pensativo con la mirada perdida hacia ningún lugar en concreto, Ryota desvía la mirada hacia él, notando como sus facciones han cambiado de estar preocupado a nostálgico.

Se levanta, caminando hacia la cocina sin voltear a verlo.

-Voy por la cena, supongo que ya debes de tener hambre.

-Si. –se levanta, camina hacia la entrada tomando las flores que ha dejado en la silla.

Las coloca en el jarrón que yace posado justo al lado de la foto de Sakurai, en la mesita de la esquina.

-Ey... Ryou… -hace una pausa, dedicándose solo a mirar la foto.- Ya hoy se cumplen un año más desde que te fuiste y… bueno, aun te extraño. Pero ya estoy mucho mejor.

-Aominecchi… ya voy a servir. –grita desde la cocina.

-¿Eh?, Si, ya voy Kise… -acomoda las flores con su mano, para luego deslizar la punta de sus dedos por la foto. - Aun te quiero… –susurra.

Hoy cumple tres años desde su partida, y aun le duele, tanto, como a la persona que lo mira desde la cocina, quien aun espera por su amor.

* * *

\- xx X xx –

Esta cansado.

Ha tenido muchas consultas y una operación de emergencia que duro 4 horas a corazón abierto.

Y aun así, le faltan dos horas para salir.

Se sienta en su silla, dejando caer todo el peso de su espalda llevándola hacia atrás.

Cierra los ojos, concediéndose unos minutos de descanso después de tan agitado día.

Percibe el aroma característico de un hospital y el silencio, le llena todo el cuerpo brindándole una calma placentera.

Respira profundo, llenando sus pulmones de la paz que lo rodea en esos momentos.

Por alguna extraña razón se ha encontrado más tranquilo, más calmado e incluso, más positivo en un lugar que la mayoría del tiempo, le recuerda que existen accidentes y desgracias de todo tipo.

Cree saber la razón de su ligero ajuste de actitud, por mucho que le cueste admitirla.

Takao ya lleva dos semanas trabajando en el hospital. Es un tiempo muy corto, pero ya la mayoría de los doctores, enfermeras y demás personal, lo conoce, e incluso, saludan como si fuera un compañero de trabajo que lleva ahí toda una vida.

Es alegre, energético y entusiasta, que irradia un fuerte sentido de compañerismo, además de ser una persona totalmente humanitaria. Lo que le ha hecho ganar muchos "puntos" con las mamás de los niños enfermos del hospital, que confían plenamente en él, a pesar de no haber estudiado ningún área de la salud.

Admirable.

El reloj de su mano suena, se endereza en su silla, moviendo su cuello de un lado a otro haciendo tronar ligeramente los huesos; ya se ha concedido diez minutos de descanso y es hora de seguir trabajando.

Se levanta, tomando de su escritorio la tabla repleta de hojas que siempre ocupa para sus dos pequeños pacientes que, seguramente, han de tener los dedos pintados de diferentes colores.

-Voy al área de materno-infantil. –menciona a su secretaria, quien asiente a un lado de la puerta de su consultorio.

Midorima baja por el elevador del tercero al primer piso. A paso lento, se encamina hasta abrir la puerta del área, la cual se encuentra decorada con ligeros patrones de colores y diversas formas, mariposas, orugas y flores sonrientes de todo tipo. En su interior, los mismos patrones de formas irregulares con colores pastel continua por las paredes, dando un aspecto más tranquilo y calmado a los niños que, asustados, llegan ahí por diversas causas.

Algunas madres, con sus pequeños en brazos, observan a Midorima caminar por el largo pasillo. Unas les sonríen, pues ya lo conocen de vista o sus pequeños han sido sus pacientes, otras, con la boca abierta, asombradas de la estatura y su particular color de cabello.

El peli-verde se detiene frente a la puerta del área recreativa, sonríe, contagiado de las carcajadas de los pequeños, _que a pesar de aun mantener la puerta cerrada_, se filtran por la delgada abertura.

Abre la puerta y de inmediato, cinco niños le asaltan con dibujos en sus manos. Dos de ellos, a los que ha ido a examinar.

-Doctod Shintado… -salta un pequeño peli-negro, queriendo que sea él el primero, al que Midorima le preste atención. –Mideeeee, hice un dinosaudio.

-Y yo una princesa. –menciona la niña peli-roja.

-Y yo, hice un asesino cereal…

-¿Qué? –Midorima se le quedo mirando a su mini-paciente impresionado, luego vio que efectivamente era un asesino y su victima un cereal, Takao estallo a carcajadas.

-¡Tu caraaaa! HAHAHAHAHA – el peli-negro se sujeta el estomago a causa de la risa.

-¡Callate Bakao! –bufa, mirando al niño que también ríe por su reacción.

Para los pequeños, el doctor Midorima se ha puesto más alegre, sonríe un poco más y ya no da tanto miedo como al principio a causa de su seriedad, lo que hace que le tenga un nuevo tipo de confianza.

-Docto Midodima… ¿Viene por Aiko y Yahiko?

-Así es pequeña Tomoe. –dirige su mirada hacia la niña peli-roja. -¿Me acompañas?

-¡Si! –asiente entusiasta la pequeña, caminado al lado del alto doctor.

Shintaro y Aiko salen del aula, sentándose en la sillas que quedan frente a la puerta. Entusiasmada la pequeña responde todas las preguntas que Shintaro le hace, mientras columpia sus piernitas que quedan muy lejos del suelo.

Takao observa, desde la ventana de la puerta, como el peli-verde, con el estetoscopio escucha su corazón, mirando su reloj y luego anotando los datos en la tablilla al mismo tiempo, que sigue la conversación que tiene con la pequeña.

No puede evitar sonreír. Lo cierto es, que admira la manera en que se ha entregado mucho a su profesión. Las horas de estudio que tuvo que haber invertido, los congresos, especialidades, cursos, todo, para poder llegar al lugar al que ha llegado, en tan poco tiempo.

Sencillamente fascinante.

-¿Takao-san? – Yahiko reclama su atención jalándole el mandil.

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué pasa? – se agacha a su altura.

-¿Poque esta dojo? ¿Acasu tiene fiebe? ¿El doctod Midodima lo va a revisar?

-¿Qué? –las mejillas de Takao se encienden aun más, llegando hasta la punta de sus orejas.

Shintaro abre la puerta, dejando entrar a la niña y llama a Yahiko, posa su mirada en Takao y extrañado se acerca, poniendo una mano en su frente.

-¿Te sientes bien? – Midorima preocupado le observa, provocando que Takao se sonroje aun más, _si es que se puede_.

-S-Si… estoy bien. Es solo que hace calor. –se excusa. Deshaciendo el moño trasero del mandil para poder quitárselo.

La mano de Midorima aun puesta en su frente, hace que sus mirada se conecten. Por unos segundos, el peli-verde se pierde en ese azul tan bonito de sus ojos, como si buscara alguna especie de señal o algún escrito.

Solo cuando Yahiko los llama por tercera vez, ambos despiertan de nuevo a la realidad. Takao desvía la mirada y Midorima retira su mano, carraspeando un poco su garganta sonrojado y retirándose con su segundo mini-paciente.

Al finalizar su "consulta" Shintaro regresa rápido de nuevo a su consultorio, aun queda una hora y aun tiene cuatro pacientes que atender.

La hora pasa rápido.

Y Midorima regresa nuevamente al final de su jornada al área materno-infantil.

Observa desde la ventana, como Takao junto con la señora de la limpieza, una mujer rechonchita de mediana edad y buen carácter, lo ayuda a acomodar todo el desastre que han hecho los niños.

Demora un par de minutos más y solo cuando Kazunari toma su mochila, es que Midorima se retira, hacia la puerta del área antes de que lo vea.

-Shin chan. –le llama, apresurando el paso hasta ponerse a su lado. -¿Apenas acabas de salir?

-Si. Hubo varios pacientes en esta ultima hora. –mantiene su vista al frente. –Pensé que ya te habías ido.

-Naaah, acabo de terminar de limpiar el lugar. Ya sabes como son los niños, si no hacen un desastre, simplemente no son felices. –Midorima sonríe de lado como afirmación.

Ambos se dirigen a la salida en silencio.

-Bueno, creo que aquí nos separamos. –se reacomoda la mochila en su hombro.

-Takao.

-Dime.- le observa.

-¿Q-Quieres que te lleva a tu casa? –lo mira de re-ojo, ajustándose los lentes cubriendo su sutil sonrojo.

-¿Estas seguro? ¿No te voy a desviar mucho? – Shintaro niega con la cabeza.

-Si no hay problema, entonces acepto. –Takao camina entusiasmado hasta el auto.

…

-Lo que no entiendo es, porque ahora no te los llevas a tu consultorio. La primera vez que te vi, venias con la pequeña Aiko de ahí y ahora solo te limitas a venir dos veces por semana. – el peli-negro da un mordisco a su hamburguesa; ha "obligado" a Midorima a pasar al auto-servicio del magic burguer.

-Eso es, porque en esos días, ella había presentado taquicardias y necesitaba un chequeo más riguroso. Ahora esta mucho mejor, no hay necesidad de hacerle más análisis, solo tener un seguimiento acerca de cómo se ha sentido. –detiene el auto en el semáforo en rojo. -¿Alguna otra pregunta?

-Por ahora no. –sonríe, ofreciéndole una papa frita.

Midorima la observa como si fuera una cosa extraña que necesita ser analizada.

-Vamos, cómela, tan solo es una papa. Por que te comas solo una no te tapara las arterias ni nada por el estilo. –se burla.

Shintaro rueda los ojos, sabiendo que si no se come esa fritura grasienta, Takao no dejara de molestarlo.

Toma la papa con los dedos pulgar e índice, llevándosela a la boca.

-Buen chico, así me gusta. – sonríe sintiéndose victorioso, Midorima bufa de nuevo, avanzando a través del trafico.

Takao lo mira por el rabillo del ojo, sus facciones han cambiando, se han hecho más maduras y porque no decirlo, se ha puesto más guapo.

El nuevo Midorima es algo fascinante, y eso es lo que le asusta. Porque siente su corazón latir de nuevo de manera rápida y sus ojos, nuevamente, quieren volverse a perder en su bonita y verde mirada.

* * *

\- xx X xx -

Coloco las llaves en el gancho aun lado de la puerta.

Apretó el interruptor, e inmediatamente todo el lugar se vio iluminado.

Se tallo el hombro izquierdo con su mano derecha, dejando caer su portafolios en el sillón individual, observando su enorme apartamento.

A pasado más de un año y medio desde que todo sucedió, y aun no puede acostumbrarse al vacío que se siente al estar ahí a pesar de que es su hogar, (al menos por el momento); sus planes de mudanza aun están en pie.

Se dirige a la cocina y solo toma un poco de leche que vierte en un vaso y luego bebe. Esta tan cansado que no quiere cocinar nada, mucho menos comer.

Toma un reparador baño de burbujas con olor a lavanda, _su favorito_ y seguidamente se coloca su pijama.

Entra a la enorme habitación que estaba destinada para el matrimonio, tomando uno de los frascos que reposan en el tocador, colocando un poco de la crema hidratante en su mano y que luego esparce en todo su rostro.

Se acuesta en la cama, que ahora le parece ridículamente amplia, mirando al techo en las penumbras, se acomoda de lado abrazando la almohada y puede distinguir las alianzas de oro que brillan arriba de su armario aun dentro de la cajita de cristal, pues las farolas de las calles se han colado a través de las persianas iluminando los anillos.

Cierra los ojos con fuerzas, intentado ocupar su mente en el desfile de modas que tiene dentro de tres meses, y de la cantidad de ropa que aun tiene que hacer y modificar.

Pero su mente lo traiciona haciéndole revivir recuerdos de aquella época en la que era tan feliz, provocándole un dolor punzante en el pecho.

No llora, pero aun le duele.

Porque tal vez aun tiene esperanzas.

Y porque también, aun tiene muchas interrogantes.

¿Por qué si decía amarlo tanto, lo dejo?

¿Por qué llenar un apartamento de muebles y accesorios a juego para un matrimonio, si al final no los iba a usar?

¿Por qué planear un boda si al final… no es lo que él quería?

-¿Por qué? –se repite mentalmente, soltando un suspiro de frustración a una pregunta que no puede responder él mismo. -¿Por qué…? Nebuya…

Mi querido Nebuya…  
Susurra, dejándose abrazar por el sueño, esperando que el cansancio no lo haga soñar con nada lastimero…

Es lo único que pide Reo por esta noche…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Si, lo se, lo se… por ahora todo parece sufrimiento y dolor… pero vaya, ya vendrán tiempos mejores… Wuiii! O no? :v  
Si ya saben como soy… pa que me leen(?) xD

Y que tal lo de Nebuya y Reo ehhh? A que no se lo esperaban! D:  
Ni yo tampoco! (pero si eres la autora… duh? )  
yo y mis chistes malos… ignórenme u_u

En fin, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos este próximo sábado o domingo (si, ahora si! ;w; ) jajajajaja  
Que tengan un esplendido inicio de semana :D

Dios los bendiga (lo chistoso es que si soy religiosa y escribo Yaoi lel xD )

Abrazos y Mordidas…  
Mely Wolf ~


	7. No existió un nosotros

Eh… ¿Hola?  
¿Todavía hay alguien conocido por aquí?

Y si no… ¡bienvenida nueva alma ambulante del mundo yaoi!

¡LAMENTO, DE TODO CORAZÓN, ESTOS 6 MESES DE AUSENCIA!  
Se que no tengo perdón del dios fujoshi… pero han ocurrido tantas cosas en mi vida… que merecen una explicación (sin entrar tanto en detalles)…

Primero que nada, he continuado mala de salud, tanto que ahora tengo una sensual bacteria viviendo en mi garganta cuyo medicamento me ha tenido toda idiota… (debo hacerme análisis de sangre para saber si no me ha bajado de más las plaquetas).

Segundo, tuve un problema familiar extremo en el cual incluso, amenazaba con salirme de mi propia casa [así de intensa vivo la vida(?)]

Tercero… trabajo… porque tengo que comer y comprar mi zapatitos de tacón y maquillaje que tanto amo xD

Y Cuarto… este capitulo ni siquiera esta completo, porque no tengo internet y me estoy comiendo mi saldo para traerles este pedacito del capitulo original… (que es mucho más largo y abarca más parejas) pero que por ahora solo abarcara una…

Pero cuentenme ¿cómo han estado Uds? Espero que muchísimo mejor que yo, que la vida les sonría de la mejor manera…. (como a mi, que gracias a dios después de todo lo que estuve pasando, me sonrió la vida días después de mi cumpleaños, exactamente el 03 de octubre, cuando por fin, luego de 14 años de amarlo con locura pude ver a HYDE! Vocalista de L'arc~en~Ciel (mi banda favorita) y actual cantante de la banda VAMPS… ) Cabe descatar que me explotaron los ovarios(?)

En fin, no me alargo más...Les mando un saludo a todas aquellas personas que aun me siguen por aquí y a las nuevas… pues en serio, sean bienvenidas a leer este escrito loco e incoherente que ha surgido de mi cabeza…

Sin más que mencionar… espero disfruten de este pedazito… (ya les trae el completo pronto… y ahora si pronto! :S !)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La alarma de su celular sonó para su desgracia, apartándolo del dulce sueño que estaba teniendo.

Se removió entre las sabanas, tomando su celular para mirar la hora con la ligera esperanza de haber puesto mal la alarma, pero no, frunció el seño y con un bostezo -incluso delicado- salió de la cama, poniéndose sus pantuflas de conejo para iniciar su rutina de belleza de cada mañana.

Era demasiado temprano para su gusto a pesar de ser su día libre en el trabajo, pero no podía darse el lujo de al menos, levantarse una hora antes del medio día, porque sabe que el tiempo esta en contra, el desfile será dentro de dos semanas y aun debe afinar los últimos detalles de los vestidos.

Observo un poco su rostro en el espejo, notando esas horrible ojeras que nada estaban favoreciéndolo en su belleza natural. Las pocas horas de sueño ya le estaban cobrando factura y se notaba en todo su desganado rostro.

-¡Iagh! –expreso ante su imagen reflejada, debía arreglarse aunque sea un poco para sentirse mejor aunque no saliera a ningún lado.

Ni hablar, tomo una ducha, y se vistió con lo más cómodo y bonito que encontró en su armario. Al menos luciría bien para él, para motivarse y continuar con su labor de reconocido diseñador. Un trabajo que necesitaba su mayor esfuerzo si es que no quería que nadie le arrebatara el titulo que con tanto sudor y sangre –a causa de las agujas- ha conseguido.

Encendió el televisor de la sala, moviendo un poco las cosas que ha dejado regadas la noche anterior en la mesita, para poder colocar su desayuno. Un café caliente con sus dos respectivas cucharadas de crema y azúcar, siempre le venía bien.

Cambio los canales uno por uno, mientras mordía su pan francés, revisando el ultimo apunte que había hecho al traje que luciría Kise en la pasarela, cuando el comentarista capto toda su atención.

"_-¡El juego de anoche fue simplemente brutal! Nadie se imaginaba que ese nuevo talento encontrado por la NBA seria actualmente su mejor estrella, sobre todo viniendo de Japón que no habían tenido tan buena reputación en el mundo de basqueball hasta hace poco años.  
-¡Tienes razón, Mokuba, incluso muchos lo han comparado con el mismísimo Michael Jordan…"_

Dejo de escuchar, quedándose con el dedo pulgar rozando el botón de cambiar, con su mirada se perdida en aquellas imágenes que transmitían las mejores jugadas de su actual estrella durante el partido de la noche anterior.

Sin duda, había mejorado mucho.

…

Era la época de otoño cuando se encontraron por primera vez en el club de básquet.

Akashi, había sido nombrado capitán en el instante en que piso la cancha del instituto Rakuzan, e inmediatamente dio ordenes, como lo haría cualquier capitán prodigio con semejante talento; Fue en ese momento, cuando comenzó el primer entrenamiento, que ambas miradas se conectaron.

Aunque no de la manera correcta.

A palabras de Reo: él era un grandulón glotón con falta de modales y educación.

A palabras de Nebuya: una _diva_.

Los entrenamientos eran duros, intensos, y más de uno terminaba vomitando por la ventana debido al "exceso" de ejercicio los primeros días.

Mientras que otros, dícese, los reyes sin corona, no se podía esperar menos, sin importar el tipo de entrenamiento al cual fueran sometidos, jamás se desvanecían, mucho menos al tener a tan imponente capitán.

Aun así, para Nebuya fue impresionante, que aquel sujeto de largas pestañas y ojos color verde, no terminara desmayado después de tan exhaustivo primer entrenamiento, y que mucho menos, su rostro no reflejara dolor alguno que le hiciera ver que su aparente "frágil" cuerpo, resentiría tan tremendo trabajo. No, para él, fue impresionante ver como se detenía cuando el entrenador vocifero que ya era suficiente, y sencillamente, se dedicaba a ver si su manicura seguía intacta y si su piel no había sufrido de algún raspón innecesario.

-_¡Wooow! _-Fue la única expresión que su cerebro pudo a cunar.

En el caso de Reo, su presencia, ni le importo.

Pero lo que si comenzó a moverse con fuerza en _la diva_, fue su corazón.

Con el pasar de los meses, Reo empezaba a ver que Nebuya no solo era un tipo musculoso que tragaba y eructaba como si no hubiese un mañana; en esos ojos de color azul, podía ver reflejado nobleza, ternura, e incluso… amor.

Aunque era medio bestia.

O bestia completa.

Sus acercamientos para con él, eran toscos, descuidados y sin tacto alguno. Dignos de un cavernícola.

Y aun así, esas acciones se le hacían de lo más tierno.

La primera vez que tuvieron una cita, Nebuya había comprado unas anémonas rojas con unos lirios rosados de los más hermosos; el ramo era algo pequeño, aun así, se sentía entusiasmado por ver la cara que Reo pondría, es más, incluso se lo imaginaba sonrojado, avergonzado, casi al punto de que se lanzara a sus brazos. Solo que… en el instante en que se encontraron, él grandulón había llegado bañado de pies a cabeza y el ramo destruido, algunas flores ya ni siquiera tenían sus pétalos y otras, parecían que una vaca hambrienta había llegado y se las había comido. Sentía tanta vergüenza Nebuya, que no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos. Y todo por culpa de una mala mañana.

–_A de creer que soy un idiota._ – pensó. Pero lejos de cualquier pronostico, Reo se le acerco tomando el intento de ramo en sus manos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo de pies a cabeza. Tenía una expresión tan rara entre asombro y felicidad, que si no fuera porque estaba en shock por esa acción, hubiese vociferado un _¡De puta madre!_ dando saltitos por todo el lugar.

Luego de eso –y de muchas otras citas que llegaron con el pasar de la primera- para ninguno era un secreto saber que ellos eran amantes.

Y no es que tampoco lo estuvieran ocultando en realidad. Simplemente, no hubo necesidad de gritar que ya tenían una relación sentimental, cuando todos los días lo demostraban con sus acciones.

El primer año de noviazgo había llegado lleno de besos, sonrisas, caricias, regalos… y amor. Mucho amor.

Reo, había aprendido a ver entre esos movimientos toscos, entre esas palabras torpes, las verdaderas intenciones que deseaba realizar Nebuya con él; era excelente en el básquet, donde mejor se expresaba, pero era muy torpe en temas del amor. Por eso, él era el encargado de tomar su mano, cuando Nebuya intentaba hacerlo, cuando intentaba robarle un beso, cuando intentaba darle un abrazo, por que todo quedaba siempre en eso, en intentos.

Pero lo que no quedo en un intento al final de su decimo octavo mes… fue la intimidad.

Lejos de todo miedo que tuviera Reo en ese aspecto (como quedarse _casi_ paralitico y sin jugar una larga temporada), quedo solo como eso: un miedo.

Nebuya lo había tratado con tanta delicadeza, con tanto amor aquella primera vez, que con el solo roce de sus dedos en su piel, sentía derretirse. Era delicado, dulce, como si tuviera miedo que con solo ese breve contacto, pudiera dejarle alguna cicatriz; Y si que lo hizo, pero con sus labios en la piel y con palabras dulces al oído que lo hacían estremecer.

Aquella noche, sin duda alguna, había sido la mejor de toda su vida…

Con la llegada de su segundo aniversario, cuando ambos ya se encontraban en Tokyo estudiando la universidad, Nebuya hizo lo impensable… pues nadie se imaginaria que el señor musculoso, tuviera un lado cursi y que mucho menos, en su cabeza había rondando semejante "locura"...

Durante una de las clases, en la materia de "_Métodos de Confección" -_mientras todos atendían a las palabras de la maestra-, con toda seguridad, Nebuya, abrió la puerta de un portazo sin pedirle permiso a nadie, entrando como si nada hasta los pupitres en medio del salón -bajo la protestas de la maestra que le gritaba _bestia sin modales _yante la mirada de asombro de algunos estudiantes y otros, que no hacían más que negar con la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria- sin apartar la vista de su objetivo principal, que yacía aun concentrado en su libreta dibujando un boceto del cual no entendía nada.

Reo tan solo se había quedado callado y estático en su pupitre, cuando lo tuvo enfrente, escudriñándolo con la mirada, con una ceja levantada sin poder obtener una respuesta ante dicho comportamiento.

Para Nebuya, fue lindo verlo tan confundido y tan _molesto_ de que aparentemente lo estuviera haciendo quedar tan mal ante sus futuros contactos dentro de la industria, que no hizo más que sonreír con ternura, haciendo confundir aun más a Reo, que arto de que su novio no dijera nada, se levanto de su asiento dando un golpe en la mesa apunto de reclamar, -o esa era su intensión- si no fuera porque su mirada se perdió más allá de su grandulón, a espaldas de él, su amiga de universidad Haruka, lloraba aparentemente de ¿felicidad? Siendo abrazada por su otro amigo Shiro, que con el dedo índice en los labios le pedía que guardara silencio.

Fue hasta ese momento, que pudo notar que su maestra había acallado sus protestas, y que todo el lugar se había sumergido en un profundo silencio, expectantes, a que sucediera algo de lo cual, él no tenia ni el más mínimo conocimiento.

Dirigió su mirada hacia novio nuevamente y pudo notar, que estaba vestido como una persona _normal_, como siempre había querido verlo -de camisa manga larga y pantalones de vestir- pero que ahora frente a él sostenía un ramo de 7 docenas formadas por rosas blancas, rojas y rosas que tomo entre sus manos aun más confundido… Eso, hasta que noto de que iba todo, cuando vio la pequeña cajita de tercio pelo rojo que yacía posada en medio del arreglo floral.

Sus ojos se abrieron tanto humedeciéndose al instante, que no pudo más que llevar su mano hacia su boca cuando vio como Nebuya posaba una de sus rodillas en el piso, hincándose ante él, tomando la caja y abriéndola, mostrándole el hermoso anillo de cristal.

-Se que no soy el hombre caballeroso ni el príncipe en el corcel blanco que tanto deseabas. –tomo su mano izquierda con la que tapaba sus labios, dejándole escapar un ligero sollozo- Pero soy tuyo y por eso quiero que tu también seas mío, claro… si me aceptas… -dijo nervioso, sintiendo como su garganta picaba por la pregunta a realizar. –Mibuchi…-exhalo, ante la mirada cristalina de Reo-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¡DIOS, CLARO QUE SI! –grito de alegría, no importándole tirar el ramo hacia un lado, ni perdiendo toda educación -y porte- cuando se lanzo a sus brazos cayendo ambos al suelo, bajo miles de aplausos y chiflidos que resonaron en todo el salón; porque, aunque no había sido la manera más romántica de pedirle matrimonio, ese había su momento… el momento más especial de su vida junto a la persona que amaba, cuyo compromiso habían sellado en ese instante, con un beso…

Al menos, así había sido durante aquellos días.

Con el pasar de los meses, la planeación de su primer desfile como examen final, los caza talentos de la Elite European Basketball Showcase de Croacia que rondaban la universidad como buitres buscando los nuevos diamantes en bruto, y la planeación de la boda, habían tenido a Nebuya distante, demasiado distante para su gusto, pues en más de una ocasión, lo encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando sentía que no era observado.

Pero Reo se lo atribuía a la enorme carga de estrés con todo lo que tenían que hacer, o al menos, eso quería pensar, pues cada vez que se veían –porque en esos aspectos Mibuchi era a la "antigüita", y no se iría a vivir con nadie hasta que no tuviera un anillo de matrimonio en mano- Nebuya simplemente se mantenía distante…

Y con el paso de los días, trayendo consigo la graduación de ambos y la boda a tan solo unas semanas, esa sensación de vacío no disminuía, al contrario, se iba incrementando poco a poco hasta el punto, de casi volverlo loco de la preocupación, porque Nebuya, se sentía frío, se sentía lejos de él y Reo no sabía que más hacer. Encararlo con preguntas como _"Sucede algo?, "estas bien?, "¿el trabajo te tiene estresado? _no servía, pues cada vez que lo hacía, todas, todas las interrogantes las respondía con un simple: _"estoy bien, no te preocupes"_ y le otorgaba un suave beso en los labios, que lejos de tranquilizarlo, era angustiante, pues era un beso en el cual dejaba escapar una preocupación oculta.

Y justo cuando el día tan importante había llegado…

Nebuya no llegaba.

-¡No puedo con esto! ¡Todo esto es demasiado para mi! ¿¡Porque no contesta su celular!? –grito frente a las puertas donde se llevaría acabo su ceremonia de unión.

-Tranquilizate Mibuchi. – menciona Akashi de manera pastosa, recostado en la pared de brazos cruzados. –Tu mejor que nadie, sabes que Eikichi no es la persona más puntual del mundo.-

-¡Lo se, lo se! –volvió a remarcar el numero en su celular, obteniendo la misma respuesta de la operadora. –¡Le dije que estaba estrictamente prohibido llegar tarde este día! Además ¿¡porque diablos tiene apagado el celular!? Sabe perfectamente que estas cosas me molestan y…

-¡Calmaaaaaa Reo-chan! –Takao lo toma de los brazos, sacudiéndolo un poco. Akashi ante tal acción rueda los ojos; odia incluso cuando lo oye respirar. Kazunari lo nota, ensanchando su mirada, pero no piensa decirle nada, esta ahí por su mejor amigo, no por él. –Acuérdate que tienes que verte siempre guapo y radiante, no quieres que los medios capten tu peor ángulo ¿o si?

-Pero deje dicho a los guardias que estaba estrictamente prohibido cualquier tipo de medio de comunicación aquí.

-Como si eso fuera a detenerlos –sonrió Kise, quien sabe mejor que nadie que los paparazzi jamás se detienen ante nada. –Además llevan horas tras las rejas disfrazados de transeúntes normales así que ¡Mira Reocchi ya llego! –señalo Kise fuera de la ventana, cuando vio al novio bajar del taxi siendo iluminado por miles de flashes.

-¡Ya era hora! –se tranquilizo llevándose una mano al pecho. –Ahora todos Uds. tomen sus lugares por favor, ya no hay tiempo que perder. –Los padrinos asintieron, adentrándose a la sala de ceremonias donde los demás invitados ya esperaban.

El pelinegro corrió hasta la entrada del edificio, abrazando a su grandulón, esa media hora lo tenia con los cabellos de punta, pensando en sí algo malo le hubiese podido suceder, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos, su cuerpo se relajo casi de inmediato.

-Mi osito, por dios, me tenias preocupado. ¿Qué sucedió? – tomo su rostro dándole un beso en los labios.

-Reo yo…

-Bueno no importa, digo, no es que no me importe lo que te pase, si no que más bien luego me lo explicas, vamos –lo tomo de la mano, guiándolo al interior- el juez esta desesperado, pero lo convencí para que aun así llevara acabo lo ceremonia y…

-Reo espera… -se detuvo en seco, obligándole a verle.

-¿Qué pasa…? –Vio como sacaba de su saco blanco, la pequeña caja de cristal donde venían las alianzas. Lo tomo fuertemente de su mano y lo llevo hasta el pequeño jardín detrás del edificio para mayor privacidad, bajo las diferentes cámaras que captaban la desaparición momentánea de los novios.

-No puedo… -menciono sin más.

-¿Qué? –Reo lo miro confundido, tomando ambas manos con las suyas para brindarle apoyo, pero Nebuya se deshizo del agarre suavemente, provocando que el corazón de la diva saltara de la impresión.

-Lo siento… Mibuchi… -Nebuya cerro los ojos, sintiendo como las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta.- Eres maravilloso, eres simplemente perfecto…pero yo… yo no puedo seguir con esto… lo lamento.

-¿Estas jugando verdad? –la cara de Reo se desfiguro en una sonrisa nerviosa- Entiendo que estés nervioso yo también lo estoy pero… -lo vio negar con su cabeza.

-Mibuchi… -tomo sus manos, colocando en ellas la caja de cristal. -En verdad…-llevo las manos de Reo a sus labios dándoles un beso. - espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…

Y lo vio alejarse quedando en completo shock durante algunos segundos, que solo cuando volvió a ver en sus manos la caja de cristal, reacciono corriendo tras él, pero Nebuya ya había salido del edificio, siendo fotografiado cuando subía al taxi y se alejaba del lugar.

-Y… ahora… -volvió a ver la caja, su traje, sus zapatos blancos, llevándose una mano al corazón, apretando su camisa, sintiendo dolor… mucho dolor -¿Que hago yo con todo esto que siento?

Menciono lo suficientemente alto como para que uno de los paparazzi escuchara, atrayendo la atención de los demás, captando en fotografías y videos, lo que sería el peor momento de toda su vida.

Pero no le importo, no le importo que lo capturaran llorando, ni le importo las miles de preguntas que empezaban a lloverle amontonadas unas tras otras, inentendibles, mientras los periodistas intentaban apegarse más a las rejas, metiendo las manos con micrófonos entre las rendijas para captar lo más claro posible la respuesta de la diva.

-¡Reo-chaaaan! –Takao corrió más fuerte cuando lo vio parado en medio del camino de piedra siendo fotografiado, inmóvil.  
-¡Reocchi! Oye el juez esta apunto de matar a alguien, porque demoran tan..to… ¿¡Reo, que paso!? –se exalto cuando vio la cara que ponía Takao y lo abrazaba cubriéndole el rostro.

-Ya no hay boda… -susurro una vez cerca Kise.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritaron al mismo tiempo. -Espera ¿como que no hay boda…? -el rubio no sabía que decir.

-Él… me dejo, acaba de terminarme… -se le corto la voz, para sollozar aun más fuerte, aferrándose a Takao.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –grito Akashi, seguido de Nijimura.

-Takao, Kise, llévenlo dentro denle agua y un calmante o algo, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás…-menciono Shuzo, observando como el ojo de emperador salía a relucir.

-Uds. – menciono serio, caminando despacio hasta las rejas, provocando en los periodistas que un escalofrió les recorriera la espina dorsal. –Más vale que se larguen de una vez si no quieren conocer mis malditas tijeras enterradas en sus ojos. – y solo eso basto, para que los periodistas salieran huyendo del lugar.

Decir que Akashi no estaba con una mirada asesina, seria mentir.

Si no fuera por que Nijimura lo encerró en el baño para calmarlo, Nebuya ya estaría muerto y descuartizado en algún callejón sin salida.

-Akashi cálmate. –lo pego a la pared, tomándolo de las muñecas elevándolas a la altura de su cabeza peliroja.

-Si, me voy a calmar, ¡en cuanto tenga solo la cabeza de ese sujeto desprendida de su cuerpo en mis manos! –Nijimura entendía su cólera, a final de cuentas para Akashi su querido Yasha no solo era su mejor amigo, era como su hermano y Nebuya también lo era así, al menos, hasta hace 20 minutos.

-Cálmate… -lo tomo de la barbilla, uniendo sus labios, metiendo su lengua sin previo aviso en la cavidad bucal del pelirojo, provocando que se sonrojara, intentando escapar de la prisión entre su cuerpo y la pared; pero a medida en que profundizaba más el beso, su pequeño absoluto relajo su cuerpo, dejándose llevar por las miles de sensaciones que provocaba sus labios. Y solo cuando ya lo creyó tranquilo, separo sus labios, sonriendo ladino al ver a Akashi observarlo sonrojado y con el seño fruncido.

-No tenias que hacer eso… - "reclamo".

-Si no lo hacia no ibas a tranquilizarte… y Reo te necesita ahora.

-Lo se. –pronuncio acomodándose el traje, saliendo del baño con Shuzo tras él, agradeciéndole internamente por calmarlo, pues necesitaba mantenerse con los pies en la tierra, sobretodo por su querido Mibuchi.

Pero los días siguientes para Reo no fueron mejores, ni tranquilos.

Ninguno de los tres ex-padrinos, quería dejar a Mibuchi solo, sobre todo porque la prensa no dejaba de atosigarlo con preguntas tan estúpidas como: "_¿Cómo te sientes después de que tu ex-novio te dejara plantado en el altar?"_ "¡Se siente increíble que el amor de mi vida me dijera el día de mi boda ya no me ama tanto como para casarse conmigo!, ojala te pase, te lo recomiendo" –grito Takao con sarcasmo -cuando le arrebato el micrófono a una de las periodistas- en una de las salidas que había planeado con el rubio para distraer a Reo de la depresión en la que se encontraba, siendo arruinada por los paparazzi.

Única acción que le felicitó mentalmente Akashi a Takao, cuando lo vio por televisión.

Después de ese suceso, Kise a base de mucho esfuerzo, logro convencer a Reo para irse a vivir al menos durante tres semanas a Francia con Takao, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos y de estar tan lejos, la primera semana no fue ni por mucho tranquila para Reo, no con todas esas noticias y prensas amarillistas recordándole el como su prometido lo abandono en pleno altar y la vergüenza internacional que vivió a través de la televisión, con todos esos estúpidos comentaristas sintiendo lastima por él, y otros haciendo mofa de lo ocurrido.

"-Por favor vuelvan a repetir el video... ¡observen que clavada! ¡Nebuya Eikichi es todo un prodigio del…"

Apago el televisor, haciéndose un ovillo en el mueble ocultando su rostro en la almohada.

Había visto suficiente de Nebuya, lo suficiente, como para saber que se encontraba bien… sin él.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero les haya gustado… en cuanto tenga mi internet estable… lo subiere completo.  
Si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias!

Se despide con sensuales abrazos y mordidas…

Mely Wolf ~


End file.
